Tal para cual!
by asallam1
Summary: Bella se siente agobiada por Edward controlando cada uno de sus movimientos. Emmett se siente agobiado por Rosalie que se comporta como una arpía egoísta. Comienza como un simple paseo pero se convierte en el comienzo de algo más profundo. Vamp/OOC.
1. Brujalie y Gayward

**Este es un nuevo fic que se me ocurrió a raíz de las solicitudes que recibí por escribir una historia Emmett/Bella. Nunca antes había pensado seriamente en esa pareja, pero creo que mientras más lo pienso, más sentido me hace. Este es un "piloto" que continuaré sólo si tiene buena recepción. Ustedes dirán.**

**Disfruten!**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Capítulo 1**

I hope that our few remaining friends  
>Give up on trying to save us<br>I hope we come up with a failsafe plot  
>To piss off the dumb few that forgave us<br>I hope the fences we mended  
>Fall down beneath their own weight<br>And I hope we hang on past the last exit  
>I hope it's already too late…<br>…Again in my life  
>I hope I lie<br>And tell everyone you were a good wife  
>And I hope you die<br>I hope we both die

_No Children / The Mountain Goats_

**Emmet POV**

Mierda! Rosalie estaba comportándose como una harpía. Otra vez. Después de más de medio siglo de matrimonio yo debería estar acostumbrado a su carácter, pero hoy se había superado a sí misma.

Nuestra relación no era la misma desde hacía años. Lo único que nos mantenía juntos era la familia y el sexo. Montones de sexo. Y no es que me queje, el sexo con Rose es fantástico, pero yo necesitaba más… El sexo por bueno que sea, si no va acompañado de algo más profundo resulta rutinario, intrascendente. Sobre todo porque cuando no estábamos teniendo sexo estábamos discutiendo.

Rosalie no respetaba mis opiniones y me trataba como a un imbécil, descartando metódicamente mis sugerencias sin ningún respeto por mis sentimientos.

Yo entiendo que aparento ser un tipo simplón porque me gusta divertirme y los videojuegos y las bromas, y encima tengo este cuerpo de oso que la gente asocia con poco cerebro. Y no es porque yo lo diga, pero no soy ningún tarado. Tengo varios títulos en diversas ramas de la ingeniería y soy el más diestro en informática en la familia.

Y soy observador. El hecho de que elija pasar cosas por alto no significa que no las vea. Y últimamente he visto muchas cosas que no me gustan.

-Emmett! Me estás escuchando? –Me gritó Rose, como si fueran necesarios sus gritos para hacerse oír.

-Sí Rose, te estoy escuchando –Respondí cansado. No cansado de esta discusión. Cansado de 50 años de discusiones. Mi esposa es una amargada y ni todos nuestros años juntos han logrado desarrollarle el sentido del humor.

-Respóndeme entonces –Demandó.

-Rosalie lo siento pero no me voy a poner de tu lado en esto. Bella es parte de la familia y tienes que aprender a respetarla –Cuál era la obsesión de Rosalie con Bella? La odió a primera vista y se negaba a aceptarla como parte de la familia.

-Tú eres mi esposo y tu deber es estar de acuerdo conmigo! Por qué defiendes tanto a la mascota de Edward? –Dijo haciendo una mueca de disgusto que me hizo pensar en a dónde había ido a parar mi percepción de su belleza física. Mientras más discutíamos y más afloraba su egoísmo y vanidad menos atractiva la veía. Ni siquiera me apetecía ya pensar en el sexo de reconciliación.

-Rosalie ya basta! –Le grité perdiendo la poca paciencia que me quedaba –No todo gira en torno a ti ni en esta familia ni en nuestra relación. O aprendes a respetar las opciones de los otros y a ser un poco más amable con los demás incluyéndome a mí o no tenemos más de qué hablar.

-Qué significa eso? –Me dijo desafiante. Yo nunca me había enfrentado a ella de esta manera, nunca con un ultimátum.

-Lo que oyes. Estoy cansado de tu amargura, tu egocentrismo y de las peleas. O haces un esfuerzo por ser más agradable o me rindo.

-Me estás amenazando con dejarme por culpa de esa… esa… humana? –Dijo Rosalie más sorprendida que dolida.

-Te estoy amenazando con dejarte porque me tienes harto. Bella no tiene nada que ver en esto. Somos tú y yo, que tenemos una relación a medias desde hace años, y yo necesito que mi pareja me demuestre un poco de respeto para variar. O cambia tu actitud o hasta aquí llegan las cosas entre nosotros –Dije con sorprendente calma. Esa calma aparentemente afectó a Rosalie más que mis palabras, ya que por primera vez durante la conversación pareció tomar en serio mis palabras.

-Emmett… no estás hablando en serio… -Murmuró entrecerrando los ojos, como evaluando hasta dónde estaba dispuesto a llegar en mi bluf. Demonios! quise arrancarle la cabeza y debí empuñar mis manos para no hacerle caso a mis impulsos. Es que ella no entendía nada? Le estaba pidiendo respeto y consideración y ella lo único que hacía era descartar mis palabras enfureciéndome aún más y convenciéndome de que ya no había más que decir.

-Eres una causa perdida Rosalie. Regreso a la casa, por favor no vuelvas conmigo –Dije con un suspiro agachando la cabeza. Esta mujer me drenaba emocionalmente. Necesitaba mi Xbox y a lo mejor un torneo de lucha libre con Jasper. Quizás hasta podía jugar con Bella si Edward lo permitía…

Al acercarme a la casa noté 2 cosas inmediatamente. La primera, que sólo se encontraban en ella Edward y Bella. Y la segunda, que otra vez estaban discutiendo. Maldito Edward, cómo no se daba cuenta de la suerte que tenía? Bella era la mujer más dulce del mundo, inocente, divertida, amable y desinteresada. Lo que yo daría por tener a una mujer así a mi lado, pero mi suerte era otra. A mí me había tocado una arpía egoísta, ninfómana, vengativa y mal educada.

Aparentemente esta vez la discusión se centraba en el excesivo control que Edward pretendía tener sobre la vida de Bella. Desde manejar su camioneta hasta ir a la reserva a ver a su amigo Jacob Black. Todo molestaba a Edward.

Francamente Edward desestimaba la inteligencia de Bella. Ella era mucho más fuerte y capaz de lo que él le daba crédito, y si realmente la amaba como decía hacer, debería ayudarla a ser feliz en lugar de reprimirla y encerrarla. Ya casi nunca oía a Bella reír, siempre estaba pensativa o demasiado contenida, casi no se atrevía a expresar sus opiniones por miedo a molestar a Edward. El muy pendejo.

-Jacob es mi amigo Edward! Lo conozco desde que éramos niños, somos prácticamente familia, no me puedes prohibir que lo vea. No eres mi padre! De hecho Charlie _quiere_ que vaya a la reserva.

-Bella entiende que estoy simplemente tratando de velar por tu seguridad! –_Si claro, y tratando de mantener a su rival en línea_, pensé.

-Jacob es perfectamente seguro, el nunca me haría daño! Y la reserva es el lugar más seguro para mí en este momento, los lobos me protegerán de Victoria y así tu puedes salir a cazar tranquilo –Trató de razonar Bella.

-Ya dije que no Bella. Y esa es mi última palabra. No es seguro para ti estar entre un montón de lobos adolescentes y hormonales y no lo voy a permitir –Dijo Edward cuando se quedó sin argumentos. Si él decidía que no, pues entonces no y que Bella se aguantara. Idiota.

-Últimamente no se puede hablar contigo. Me voy a mi casa! –Gritó Bella.

- Aún no es hora de tu toque de queda, quédate y no discutamos más.

-A qué me voy a quedar? Tú no respetas mis opiniones y no escuchas mis argumentos. Te guste o no, me voy a casa.

-En qué te vas a ir si yo te traje? Yo no quiero que te vayas –Dijo el cretino confiado de haber ganado la partida. Pero yo no se lo iba a permitir.

-Hola Belly Bells! –Grité para su beneficio entrando a la casa –Necesitas un aventón?

-Emmett! –Gritó Bella corriendo a mis brazos desde el living. Yo la abracé y la hice girar un par de veces sólo porque me divertía verla mareada. Los vampiros no nos mareamos y yo tengo pocos recuerdos de sensaciones humanas, pero era divertido ver a Bella caminar como borracha chocando con los muebles y tropezando más que de costumbre. Y a ella le gustaba también.

-Con cuidado Emmett –Gruñó Edward. Lo ignoré. Como si yo le fuera a hacer daño a Bella… No era yo el que luchaba permanentemente por no comérsela. Edward escuchó mis pensamientos y me gruñó, pero no lo suficientemente alto como para que Bella escuchara. Después de mi pelea con Rosalie me vendría bien una pelea con Edward, con él no debía controlarme para no arrancarle la cabeza. Esme ayudaría a pegársela. A menos que yo la escondiera… o a lo mejor se la podría prestar a los lobos para que jugaran un partido de futbol…

-Déjalo en paz Edward! –Exclamó Bella antes de que yo alcanzara a decir nada en voz alta –Emmett _nunca_ me haría daño. Y Emmett –Me dijo sonriéndome y mirándome a través de sus largas pestañas. Me estaba coqueteando? Solté una carcajada.

-Dime Belly… -Dije imitando su mirada de damisela en desgracia batiendo mis pestañas.

-No me llames Belly! –Dijo dándome un manotazo juguetón en el brazo. Luego retomó su mirada coqueta y me dijo –Me encantaría si me pudieras llevar a casa.

-Ya oíste a la señorita hermano. Nos vamos –Dije tendiéndole mi brazo a Bella, que lo tomó feliz de irse por una vez diciendo la última palabra en una discusión.

Edward quedó desconcertado por un momento, al no estar acostumbrado a que sus deseos fueran ignorados, pero decidió ser estoico y dijo que "ya que Bella había solucionado el asunto de su transporte él se iría cazar". Pendejo.

En cuanto Edward salió de la casa tomé a Bella sobre mi hombro y corrí hacia mi jeep riendo a carcajadas ante los insultos de Bella que odiaba cuando yo hacía eso. La subí al jeep y le aseguré el arnés.

-Adonde vamos Belly Bells?

-Tienes tiempo? –Dijo mordiéndose el labio como cuando está nerviosa. Por qué estaba nerviosa conmigo? Yo no soy el maniático controlador de su novio, a mí me podía decir lo que ella quisiera.

-Todo el que quieras –Le respondí con un guiño.

-Maneja –Dijo finalmente.

Y manejé. Primero por la carretera y luego por uno de los caminos de tierra que atraviesan el Olimpic National Park, internándonos en el bosque. Ese camino era más tosco y me gustaba asustar a Bella que se aferraba a la puerta con cada brinco del jeep.

-Emmett más lento!

-Aaaaaaw Belly, ya no eres divertida… te estás juntando demasiado con Edward –Reí.

-Ya no soy divertida? –Bufó -Más rápido! –Me desafió. Y yo aceleré.

Al principio Bella pareció asustada, pero poco a poco se empezó a relajar, luego a sonreír y por último a reír a carcajadas hasta que las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas. Yo reí junto con ella, la situación era así de absurda. Tanto reímos que de pronto Bella gritó entre carcajadas

-Emmett para!

-No quieres que pare… no seas aguafiestas Belly!

-Paraparapara! Emmett me hago pis! -Dijo sin parar de reír pero cruzando las piernas. Oh no, no en mi jeep. Frené en seco y si Bella no hubiera estado sujeta por el arnés se habría estampado contra el parabrisas.

Rápidamente me bajé del jeep y lo rodeé para abrir la puerta de Bella y liberarla del arnés, pero una vez que la liberé no se movió.

-Bells, ya estás lista, quieres que te ayude a bajar? –Pregunté confundido. Ella negó con la cabeza cerrando los ojos en concentración.

-Si me muevo ahora, me hago –Susurró. A mí me causó gracia y me imaginé que valdría la pena arruinar mi tapicería por ver la cara de vergüenza de Bella si se llegaba a hacer pis frente a mí y en mi jeep! Já.

-Quieres que te baje? –Le pregunté sintiendo pena por ella.

-Por favor –Dijo vulnerable. La tomé en mis brazos y ella rodeó mi cuello con los suyos. Bella siempre era así, dulce, delicada.

-Quieres que te lleve más allá entre los árboles? –Ella asintió contra mi cuello.

-Aquí está bien? –Le dije cuando nos hube internado unos 100 metros.

-Sí, gracias –Dijo mientras la dejaba en el suelo. Se quedó parada junto a mí con las piernas cruzadas y fuertemente apretadas. Se veía chistosísima.

-Necesitas que te ayude a bajar tus jeans? –Le ofrecí guiñándole un ojo.

-Emmett! 300 metros de distancia mínimo. Ahora! –Exigió. Yo le obedecí y la dejé para que se ocupara de sus necesidades humanas. Una vez que terminó se dirigió por si sola al Jeep sonriendo aliviada y yo me reuní con ella.

-Eso fue divertido, gracias Em –Dijo Bella apoyándose en el capó del jeep a mi lado.

-Gracias a ti Belly, yo también necesitaba pasar un buen rato –Dije tomándola de la cintura para sentarla en el capó para que quedáramos a la misma altura y poder mirarnos a los ojos.

-Problemas en el paraíso?

-Podríamos decir que sí –Confesé. No quería molestar a Bella con mis problemas con Rosalie, pero ella era la única con la que sentía que realmente podía hablar. El resto de la familia estaba demasiado involucrada.

-Quieres conversar?

-No te quiero abrumar con mis problemas Bells, tú tienes suficiente lidiando con Edward.

-Já! Como si lidiar con Rosalie fuera pan comido –Exclamó. Luego se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho y se tapó la boca con las dos manos luciendo mortificada –Emmett lo siento! No tengo derecho a hablar mal de tu esposa, por favor perdóname, hablé sin pensar!

-Relájate Belly Bells, no dijiste nada que no sea cierto. Esa mujer está acabando con mi paciencia, y tú no tienes razón para pensar otra cosa de ella. No se ha portado nada bien contigo –Dije frunciendo el seño al recordar cómo se había referido a Bella como la "mascota de Edward". Bruja.

-La entiendo… sólo soy una humana… Y no le he traído más que problemas a tu familia –Dijo bajando la mirada.

-Belly corta la fiesta de autocompasión! Tu eres lo mejor que le ha pasado a esta familia en años. Nos has ayudado a redescubrir nuestra humanidad y has hecho nuestras vidas mucho más interesantes. Eres dulce y buena y amable. Juegas y ríes conmigo y me escuchas. Nunca subestimas a la gente. Si Rosalie no es capaz de apreciar esas cualidades es porque no las posee y es incapaz de reconocerlas –Dije molesto, no con Bella si no con Rose.

-No te enojes conmigo Em… -Dijo tendiendo su mano para tocar mi brazo.

-Nunca me podría enojar contigo Bells. Pero no dejes que la opinión de los demás te afecte tanto. Confía más en ti y en la persona increíble que eres.

Ella me miró directo a los ojos mientras su labio inferior y mentón temblaban tratando de controlar la emoción y se lanzó hacia mí en un abrazo apretándome con todas sus fuerzas. Yo respondí a su abrazo cuidando de no apretar demasiado. Tan cálida, tan honesta… _Por qué yo no puedo tener a alguien así?_ Luego volvió a su posición sentada en el capó del jeep y me dijo

-Gracias Emmett… no sabes lo bien que me hace hablar contigo. Sobre todo después de… -Se interrumpió.

-Después de discutir con Edward?

-Sí… me saca de quicio Em, no me deja en paz controlando todo lo que hago. Nunca me escucha y cada vez me frustro más!

-Mándalo al infierno! Tú te mereces algo mejor que al niño bonito reprimido y con complejo de dios.

-Es tu hermano! –Dijo sorprendida por mi exabrupto… o a lo mejor por mi sinceridad.

-Y porque es mi hermano y lo conozco te lo digo. Tú eres demasiada mujer para él. Edward es un niño aún y nunca va a dejar de querer controlarte. Tú te mereces divertirte, sentir que eres joven. Sabes desde hace cuanto que no te veía reír como hoy? –Ella negó con la cabeza –Meses Belly. Meses en los que no te has reído a carcajadas ni una vez. Como puedes pensar que Edward te hace feliz?

-Y qué me dices de Rosalie? –Contraatacó ella visiblemente molesta. La verdad duele, icen por ahí.

-Qué hay con Rose?

-He visto como te trata Em, y no me gusta nada. Te hace quedar como un idiota todo el tiempo, no escucha nada de lo que dices y te manda de un lado para otro como si fueras su mayordomo.

-Mierda! -Fue todo lo que pude decir. Hasta Bella se daba cuenta.

-Lo siento Em… yo… no quería herirte, pero es que las cosas que me dijiste de Edward… son ciertas, pero duele sabes? No quiero que me traten como si fuera una niñita malcriada, pero ya no sé qué hacer…

-Deja de disculparte Bells, tienes razón.

-Es solo que… tú te mereces a alguien mejor… Eres tan dulce y alegre, me aceptaste sin condiciones desde el primer día, siempre encuentras el lado bueno a las cosas y aligeras el humor en el lugar en el que te encuentres… Quiero decir… Rosalie es bellísima y todo eso, pero odio ver cómo te trata. Tú mereces a alguien que te cuide y te quiera. Alguien que se interese en tus opiniones… Al menos alguien que sonría de vez en cuando. A veces pienso que si Rosalie sonríe alguna vez su cara se va a trisar.

-Yo pienso lo mismo –Contesté mirándola a los ojos. _Yo necesito a alguien como Bella_, pensé. No sé qué más pasó por mi cabeza o si simplemente fue mi instinto el que actuó antes de tener tiempo de procesar lo que estaba haciendo, pero de pronto me encontré con mi rostro a un par de centímetros de el de Bella y sin más lo acuné entre mis manos y la besé.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Ustedes me dirán si vale la pena continuarlo!**


	2. Que sueñes con los vampiritos

**Segundo capítulo de nuestra nueva historia. Queda claro que esta les gustó más, aunque a continuación de esta seguiré con la de Peter, ya verán que será buenísima.**

**Hace tiempo que no aclaro esto, así es que aquí va: TWILIGHT NO ME PERTENECE! (por si alguien tenía alguna duda)**

**Ojalá les guste mi visión de Bella Emmett. Comenten, que ya puedo responder a sus reviews una vez más!**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Capítulo 2**

Yer a human thing  
>Who yah think that you're foolin´<br>Yer not foolin´, not foolin´ me  
>Yer a human thing<br>Yer so busy frontin´  
>Confusin´ courage and acting<br>Move me, move me  
>Could it really be so wrong<br>To let somebody, somebody see.

_Human Thing/The Be Good Tanyas_

_Capítulo anterior:_

_-Yo pienso lo mismo –Contesté mirándola a los ojos. _Yo necesito a alguien como Bella,_ pensé. No sé qué pasó por mi cabeza o si simplemente fue mi instinto el que actuó antes de tener tiempo de procesar lo que estaba haciendo, pero de pronto me encontré con mi rostro a un par de centímetros de el de Bella y sin más lo acuné entre mis manos y la besé._

**Bella POV**

Pobre Emmett… Tenet que lidiar con una esposa como Rosalie por más de 50 años… Si se enteraran en el Vaticano lo beatificarían en el acto. Que haya durado todo este tiempo sin tirarla de cabeza en una hoguera no es nada menos que un milagro.

Y se lo dije. Malditas sean las consecuencias, se lo dije. Él es la mejor persona que conozco, es noble y cariñoso y alegre y leal. Él es quien me alegra y me acompaña cuando Edward se comporta como un cretino controlador.

Por qué Edward no puede relajarse un poco y ser más como Emmett? Em nunca teme dañarme o asustarme. Él me dice las cosas como son y se ríe de mí si me dan miedo. Y eso me hace reír a mi vez. Edward podría aprender a divertirse en lugar de pasar todo emo por la vida con su eterno cántico de "no tengo alma, soy una creatura abominable, blablabla". Demonios! Eres un vampiro, supéralo y sigue adelante.

Estoy casi segura de que Edward me va a querer dejar otra vez pronto. Siento demasiada tensión entre nosotros. Yo quiero que me cambie y me haga el amor. Él me quiere cortejar dentro de los estándares victorianos de comienzos del siglo pasado y quiere casarse conmigo para verme envejecer y morir. Y cuando me muera, planea suicidarse. Han escuchado de un plan más estúpido? Pues yo no.

Y toda esa tensión se había concretado en otra pelea, esta vez el tema era Jacob. Grrrrrr! Hasta cuándo? No soy una niña demonios! Ya soy mayor de edad y puedo tomar mis propias decisiones. O podría si él me dejara en paz de una vez por todas…

Por eso fue tan bienvenida la presencia de Emmett. Poder escapar con él por un rato me hizo sentirme yo una vez más. A veces tiendo a perderme en Edward, mezclándome con el fondo, comportándome como la señorita que él espera que sea. Con Emmett pude ser libre y reí como no lo hacía en tanto tiempo…

Pero claro, la conversación después se puso seria mientras yo me sentaba en el capó del Jeep y Em estaba parado frente a mí. Pobre Em, se veía tan cansado cuando hablaba de Rosalie… Le dije que él se merece mucho más, sobre todo se merece ser apreciado por el hombre increíble que es. Y me abstuve de mencionar lo que opino de su hermoso rostro, los hoyuelos de sus mejillas que le dan un aire de niño travieso, y su contextura alta y fuerte que te recuerdan que él es todo un hombre, no un adolescente.

Antes de saber qué es lo que estaba sucediendo me encontré con el rostro de Em a un par de centímetros de mi rostro. Aspiré su delicioso aliento… olía como manzanas y canela y clavo de olor… dulce y picante. Abrumador.

Él acunó mi rostro delicadamente entre sus enormes manos y me besó. Sus labios tan similares en temperatura a los de Edward se sintieron completamente distintos para mí. Su boca se movió con confianza y determinación sobre la mía y su lengua acarició mi labio inferior hasta que mis labios le respondieron moviéndose en sincronía con los suyos. Su lengua entonces entró a mi boca y masajeó y jugó con mi propia lengua arrancándome un gemido. Nunca había hecho algo así con Edward, su límite eran un par de minutos de besos con la boca cerrada. Nada de lengua. Esto se sentía… Oh tan bien…

Rápidamente respondí con entusiasmo. Quise aprender lo que Emmett tuviera para enseñarme y al demonio las consecuencias. Este momento era nuestro y cuando llegara el momento de enfrentar lo que hicimos al menos sabría que había valido la pena.

-Mmmmmh Belly Bean eres tan cálida… -Murmuró Emmett contra mi boca dándome espacio para respirar.

-Tú sabes, las ventajas de estar viva… -Contesté antes de morder su labio inferior. Eso me ganó un gruñido y otro beso increíble que sentí en todo mi cuerpo. Dios… nunca pensé que me podía sentir así con sólo un beso, era como si mi piel cosquilleara.

Finalmente el beso terminó y quedamos con nuestros unidos en nuestras frentes, jadeando y mirándonos a los ojos.

-Wow!

-Eres increíble Belly Bells… quien habría pensado que besabas así…si lo hubiera sabido te habría besado antes!

-Tú eres increíble… no te dieron ganas de comerme?

-En más de una forma –Respondió Emmett con una carcajada –Pero no, no de la forma que tú me estás preguntando. Tú sabes que nunca te haría daño.

-Ni estando tan cerca de mí? –Insistí.

-No Bells… a donde quieres llegar con todo esto?

-Yo… Eeeeh… nunca me habían besado así… tu sabes, con… con la lengua –Mierda, ya estaba roja otra vez.

-Me vas a decir que Gayward nunca te ha dado un beso como corresponde? Que le pasa a ese chico! Si de mí dependiera me la pasaría el día entero besándote Belly Bear… Eres deliciosa.

Yo negué con la cabeza avergonzada. Edward nunca me besó así. Ni siquiera trató. Es más, me tenía convencida de que una relación más física era imposible entre un humano y un vampiro.

-Qué pasa Bells? Estás arrepentida? No fue mi intención forzarte a algo que no querías hacer… no sé lo que pasó conmigo, es sólo que tú estabas aquí, tan triste y hermosa, y yo… yo pensaba en por qué no puedo tener una mujer como tú a mi lado y… no me pude contener… Por favor perdóname.

-No! No Em, por favor no me pidas perdón… es el mejor beso que me han dado en la vida y no lo cambiaría por nada! –Él sonrió satisfecho –Es sólo que… Edward me había dicho que besarse así era imposible para un humano y un vampiro. Y ahora veo que me mintió.

-Mierda Belly Bear, lo siento. Si quieres le puedo patear el trasero al niño bonito por mentirte de esa forma! –Dijo él a modo de consuelo.

-No Em… no vale la pena. Ahora… que va a pasar? Me refiero a… Alice nos vio verdad?

-La verdad es que lo dudo. Alice está de cacería y cuando caza no tiene visiones porque está concentrada en su presa, regida por sus instintos.

-Y Edward? Va a ver lo sucedido en tu mente en cuanto te vea!

-Por quién me tomas Bells? Todos sabemos cómo esconder cosas a Eddy Boy. La falta de privacidad es una cosa, pero todos tenemos nuestros secretos y no necesitamos a Edward metido en nuestras cabezas. Eddy sólo escucha lo que estamos pensando en el momento. Y todos sabemos que no debemos pensar cosas privadas en su presencia. Y cuando lo noto muy curioso pienso en cosas que le molesten como recrear alguna película de lesbianas o algo por el estilo. Deberías verlo correr cuando pienso en porno gay o sexo grupal –Se carcajeó. Yo me sonrojé un poco pero en realidad me pareció bastante divertido. Edward no veía conmigo películas para mayores de 18 años. Nada que tuviera escenas sexuales, dios prevenga que me den ideas. Como si ser una adolescente virgen y hormonal no fuera suficiente para tener todo tipo de ideas y pensamientos impuros.

-Bueno, lo que quieres decir es que… no nos van a descubrir?

-No Belly Bear, no nos van a descubrir. Y por favor no te arrepientas ni te sientas mal. Yo asumo toda la responsabilidad… es solo que no me pude resistir… -Dijo bajando la mirada. Sus últimas palabras hicieron que extrañas sensaciones se produjeran en mi bajo vientre. No se había podido resistir? Como si yo fuera_ irresistible_? Dios, se sentía tan bien escuchar eso. Edward no tenía problemas resistiéndose a mí, una y otra y otra vez.

-No me arrepiento Em. Ya te dije que es el mejor beso que me han dado y no lo cambiaría por nada. Es sólo que no quiero que las cosas cambien entre nosotros, no quiero perder tu amistad o que las cosas se pongan raras, entiendes?

-Nada va a ser raro entre nosotros nunca Belly Bean. Te quiero, lo sabes verdad?

-Y yo te quiero a ti –Sonreí. Con Emmett era imposible estar incómoda. Él aliviaba la tensión hasta en las situaciones más difíciles.

Nos subimos al jeep pero esta vez Emmett manejó mucho más lento. Viajamos en silencio, cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos. Al llegar a casa Emmett me ayudo a bajar del jeep y caminó conmigo hasta mi puerta.

-Buenas noches Bells, que sueñes con los vampiritos –Me abrazó.

-Con los angelitos! –Corregí entre risas.

-Los vampiritos somos más divertidos –Me guiñó un ojo y subió a su jeep y se largó.

Entré a casa y afortunadamente Charlie aún no llegaba. Saqué una lasaña que había preparado y congelado para cuando no tuviera ganas de cocinar (como hoy) y la metí al horno. Luego me fui a la ducha y me quedé largo rato bajo el chorro de agua bien caliente.

No podía dejar de pensar en lo sucedido. No podía dejar de pensar en ese beso. Que me estaba pasando? Yo amaba a Edward… verdad? Sí, claro que sí. Había ido a Italia y había enfrentado a los Volturi por él. Había dejado de lado mi amistad con Jacob por él. Eso era prueba de que lo amaba… Pero Emmett… Em era tan dulce y era tan fácil habla con él… y ese beso… dios! No podía sacarme ese beso de la cabeza. Su olor, la forma en que me tomó sin miedo, sin dudar. Un hombre experimentado, no un niño.

Salí de la ducha y me dirigí a mi habitación. Cerré las cortinas y me puse una vieja camiseta y un par de shorts de algodón a modo de pijama, envolví mi cabello en una toalla y bajé a la cocina a ver cómo seguía la lasaña. Aún le faltaba para estar lista.

Estaba inquieta, no parecía poder concentrarme en nada, sentía mariposas en el estómago y la garganta. No me podía sentar tranquila para leer ni ver televisión.

Me dirigí a mi dormitorio y decidí escuchar algo de música para relajarme. Me decidí por un disco de The Be Good Tanyas que Edward detestaba (algo referente a la música redneck canadiense) y me recosté en la cama con la luz apagada. Los ritmos eran apropiados, pero las letras me recordaban a Em…

Cómo es que habían cambiado tanto las cosas en sólo una tarde? Emmett era mi amigo… mi confidente… pero ahora que me había besado… por primera vez lo veía como a un hombre. Un hombre que no tenía miedo de tomar lo que quería, de besarme hasta hacerme perder la cabeza…

_Pero también un hombre casado. No lo olvides Bella. Emmett pertenece a Rosalie, y si ella se entera de lo que hiciste esta tarde con su marido es capaz de destrozarte con sus propias manos._

Oh! Pero Em no era feliz en su matrimonio! Yo lo podría hacer mucho, mucho más feliz!

_No Bella, esos pensamientos son peligrosos. Tu estas con Edward, preocúpate de hacerlo feliz a él._

Pero Edward nunca va a ser feliz! Edward se odia demasiado a sí mismo como para permitirse ser feliz!

_Es cierto. No puedo argumentar contra eso. Edward es un amargado._

Mierda, hasta mi conciencia cree que Edward es un amargado.

Un golpe en mi ventana me sacó de mis cavilaciones. Me dirigí a abrir la cortina y me encontré a Edward. No pude evitar sentirme un poco fastidiada. Aún estaba molesta por la discusión de la tarde.

-Hola amor.

-Hola Edward. Pasa.

-Que te sucede? –Dijo apagando la radio. Adiós Be Good Tanyas, ha llegado Edward Cullen y sus gustos elitistas en música.

-Nada, estoy un poco cansada.

-Acuéstate entonces. Yo te puedo cantar hasta que te duermas…

-No, gracias –Dije pensando en que después de lo sucedido con Em lo último que quería era a Edward en mi cama. No se sentía correcto –Tengo que servir la comida a Charlie.

-Charlie puede servir su propia comida –Dijo Edward.

-Yo quiero cenar con Charlie! No lo he visto en todo el día y tenemos planes que hacer para el fin de semana.

-Si por planes te refieres a ir a la reserva, olvídalo. No lo voy a permitir.

-Edward cuando vas a entender que no es tu derecho permitir o prohibir nada que tenga que ver conmigo? Tu no me mandas! Soy una mujer adulta y mayor de edad. Te guste o no, por ley nadie tiene derecho a darme órdenes.

-Amor esto lo hemos discutido tantas veces... todo lo que hago es por tu bien…

-Lo hemos discutido más veces de las necesarias. Y ya me aburrí. Por favor Edward, ándate a tu casa. Voy a cenar con mi padre y voy a dormir sola. Necesito pensar.

Edward se fue sin más palabras.

Y vaya si pensé esa noche.

Y soñé. Con Emmett.

Demonios!

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Como vamos? Sigue siendo interesante? Feedback por favor!**


	3. El ataque de los tomates asesinos

**Tuve tan buena recepción del capítulo anterior que decidí actualizar más pronto. Mi oferta es la siguiente: 10 reviews=nuevo capítulo. Les parece?**

**Ahora que FF arregló el problema de las reviews ya les puedo volverá responder, así es que no duden en acosarme con preguntas, reclamos y felicitaciones. Todo es bienvenido y respondido.**

**Este capítulo es un poco bizarro, pero también lo es esta historia, así es que les pido sentido del humor y paciencia. Sean Emmetts, no Edwards!**

**Ah! Y si pueden escuchen la canción de este Cap. ****"****If you wanna be happy for the rest of your life", es ideal para Emmett!**

**Eso sería, disfruten!**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Capítulo 3**

If you wanna be happy for the rest of your life  
>Never make a pretty woman your wife<br>So from my personal point of view  
>Get an ugly girl to marry you<p>

A pretty woman makes her husband look small  
>And very often causes his downfall<br>As soon as he marries her then she starts  
>To do the things that will break his heart.<p>

_If you wanna be happy for the rest of your life / Jimmy Soul_

**Emmett POV**

Al regresar a casa me sentía en el cielo. Un par de horas con Bella y me sentía un hombre nuevo. Y sus labios… Como mierda se resistía Eddy Boy a una boca como esa? No besarla con la lengua me parecía un pecado. Ella había nacido para besar. Me comencé a imaginar todos los lugares que esa boca podría besar en mi cuerpo, esa boca rodeando mi… _Mierda Emmett! Control!_

Al llegar a casa pude escuchar que todos estaban ahí. Demonios! Hasta aquí llegaba mi buen humor.

Al entrar a casa tuve a Edward en mi rostro en menos de 2 segundos, con su dedo índice golpeando mi pecho, marcando cada una de sus palabras

-Donde te llevaste a Bella? Estuve en su casa hasta hace 15 minutos y ella aún no había llegado!

-Retrocede Eddy Boy, si no quieres que te meta ese dedo por el culo –Gruñí. No estaba de ánimos para sus pendejadas.

-Emmett! Lenguaje! –Gritó Esme desde la cocina.

-Lo siento mamá- Grité sin sentirlo para nada -Y con respecto a Bella, me la llevé al bosque y me aproveché de ella. Pero no te preocupes, ya está sana y salva en su casa con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Si no quieres decirme la verdad al menos no inventes tonterías –Dijo Edward mientras se dirigía a su piano. Bien, yo había dicho la verdad. Si el niño bonito no quería escucharla, allá él.

-Hey Em! –Saludó Jasper –Quieres jugar una partida de Risk?

-Seguro! Dame unos minutos para darme una ducha. Mientras prepara el tablero –Le dije. Sería bueno pasar la noche compitiendo con Jasper por la conquista del mundo en lugar de pasarla evadiendo a Edward y Rosalie. Aunque seguro Jasper y su jodida mente militar me patearían el trasero. Tendría que desafiarlo a un campeonato de Wii para sentirme mejor.

Subí las escaleras hacia mi cuarto y al entrar me encontré a Rosalie haciendo maletas.

-Nos vamos de viaje? –Pregunté. No sería la primera vez que Rosalie decidía que unas cortas vacaciones mejorarían nuestra relación.

-No –Dijo sin mirarme –No nos _vamos_ a ninguna parte. Yo me voy a visitar a las Denali por unos días.

-Oh… Ok… -Dije debatiéndome entre estar feliz y cabreado. Por un lado tendría unos días libres de Rosalie, lo que siempre era bueno, pero por otro lado cada vez que visitaba a las Denali regresaba aún más insoportable. Ese grupo de súcubos come hombres no eran muy buena influencia. De hecho, si Rosalie no odiara a todos los hombres por principio, me preocuparía por esas visitas.

-Eso es todo lo que me vas a decir?

-Y qué quieres que te diga Rose? Tu vas a ir me guste o no, y además, francamente creo que algunos días separados nos harán bien.

-Soy tu esposa! Deberías echarme de menos! –Me gritó mirándome por primera vez, con los ojos negros de furia y las manos en las caderas. Barbie bruja en toda su gloria.

-De eso se trata todo esto? De que yo te ruegue que te quedes? Pues olvídalo. Si te quieres ir ándate. Despéjate, relájate y ojalá te mejore ese genio de mierda con el que nos has encantado a todos. Buen viaje! –Dije metiéndome al baño.

Me duché mucho más tiempo del necesario, atento a los ruidos de Rosalie en nuestra habitación. Cuando la escuché salir de la casa corté la ducha y me sequé y me vestí.

Al bajar todos me miraron atentamente. Por supuesto habían escuchado mi pelea con Rosalie. No sé qué les extrañaba, esas peleas venían ocurriendo desde hace 50 años, y en esta ni siquiera habíamos destrozado el mobiliario.

-Emmett, estás bien? –Me preguntó Esme.

-Si mamá, no hay problema. Al menos vamos a tener algunos días de paz –Le dije sonriendo para tranquilizarla.

-Rosalie va a regresar en… -Dijo Alice cerrando los ojos -2 semanas!

-Gracias Alice, es bueno saber cuánto durará mi libertad.

-Jugamos? –Dijo Jasper ansioso de barrer el piso conmigo.

-Seguro hermano, prepárate para sufrir!

…oOo…

Al mediodía del día siguiente Jasper era el jodido dueño del planeta. Mierda!

…oOo…

Esa tarde apareció Edward con Bella después del colegio. Yo no esperaba verla tan pronto, pero fue una sorpresa más que bienvenida.

-Belly Beans! –Exclamé corriendo hacia ella.

-Emmy! –Gritó ella abriendo sus brazos. Yo la tomé y la hice girar hasta marearla como era nuestra costumbre mientras Edward gruñía para que no rompiera a su humana.

-A quién le dices Emmy, Belly? –Gruñí mi gruñido más amenazador. Edward se agachó en posición de ataque, pero Bella en lugar de asustarse de mí, un vampiro enorme gruñendo amenazante, me abrazó aún más fuerte y se echó a reír.

-A quién quieres asustar con los gruñidos de vampiro malo?

Antes de que tuviera tiempo de contestar Edward la había tomado de un brazo y la estaba alejando de mí, murmurando sobre mi comportamiento inapropiado, demasiado bajo como para que Bella escuchara.

-Bells, quieres jugar Wii conmigo?

-Seguro! Podemos tener un duelo de espadas?

-Seguro, y después podemos boxear.

-Já. Vas a morder el polvo!

-Bella, amor… habíamos dicho que querías escucharme tocar el piano… -Se quejó Edward.

-Oh… es cierto… -Dijo Bella perdiendo todo entusiasmo. Me cabreó Eddy Boy y sus esfuerzos por quitarle a Bella toda posibilidad de divertirse. Qué había de divertido en escuchar a Gayward tocar añeja música clásica en el piano? Ni siquiera tocaba solicitudes. Yo llevaba años pidiéndole que tocara Smoke in he Water de Deep Purple, o In-A-Gadda-Da-Vida de Iron Butterfly, pero nooooo, él no mancillaría su piano con música de los 70´s.

-Eddy puede tocar mientras nosotros jugamos. Puedo poner el televisor en silencio –Ofrecí.

-En serio? –Se iluminaron sus ojos –Podemos? –Preguntó a Edward esperanzada. Más le valía al cretino aceptar.

-No creo…

-Perfecto –Interrumpí –Ven Belly Nelly, vamos a jugar.

-Belly Nelly? En serio? –Dijo arqueando una ceja. Yo me limité a encogerme de hombros, sus sobrenombres se me ocurrían en el momento sin importar si hacían sentido o no.

Edward se sentó en su piano y comenzó a tocar las nocturnas de Chopin. Eran las favoritas de Bella, pero difícilmente apropiadas para un duelo de espadas. Si fuera cualquier otra persona con una pisca de imaginación se habría ofrecido para tocar la banda sonora de Star Wars, pero no Eddy Boy.

Bella me ganó los primeros tres duelos. No podía concentrarme en cortarle la cabeza cuando la veía saltando en esa camiseta ajustada, riendo y moviéndose de un lado para el otro con su pelo suelto. Sip, podía cortarme en pedacitos si eso la hacía feliz.

-Emmy? Qué te pasa? Vas a perder contra una niña? Pow! –Gritó lanzándome al agua otra vez. Levantó sus brazos en un gesto de triunfo y sus pechos se levantaron un poco más. Su olor fluyó más libremente y una inesperada erección se hizo evidente en mi pantalón.

-Has mejorado montones Belly Bean! –Dije sentándome en el sofá para disimular mi estado. Aaaag! Qué me estaba pasando? Eddy estaba en la misma habitación y yo estaba teniendo erecciones y pensamientos deliciosamente impuros con su novia –Quieres ver una película?

-Qué tienes en mente? –Preguntó sentándose a m lado.

-Una maratón de "El ataque de los tomates asesinos"!

-Qué? Qué es eso? Una película? Hay más de una? –Se carcajeó.

-Aaaww, Belly Bear, me decepcionas! Qué les enseñan a los chicos en el colegio en estos días? "El ataque de los tomates asesinos" es simplemente la mejor serie de películas de cine B que ha existido. La primera es de 1978 y las demás de fines de los 80s y comienzos de los 90s. Tendremos que comenzar con tu educación lo antes posible!

-Ok! Pero quiero palomitas de maíz y una Coca light grande!

-La Coca está bien, pero palomitas de maíz? Esas cosas huelen horrible!

-Como esperas que vea malas películas sin comida apropiada? Oh, y tienes que comer conmigo al menos un puñado.

-Aaaaagh! Por ningún motivo!

-Bien, entonces ve tus películas de tomates solo. Yo me voy a hacer mis deberes de trigonometría -Dijo levantándose. Yo sabía que era un bluf, ella odiaba la trigonometría, y quién preferiría hacer los deberes a ver películas de tomates carnívoros que quieren conquistar el mundo?

-Está bien, acepto tus condiciones, pero las palomitas de maíz deben ser dulces. Las saladas huelen aún peor.

-Hecho! –Exclamó tendiéndome su mano. Yo me dirigí a la cocina y metí un paquete de palomitas en el microondas y llené un vaso gigantesco de Coca light. Las palomitas pronto estuvieron listas, las puse en una fuente y me dirigí al living. Como demonios pensaba Bella comer todo esto? La chica medía 1.60 y pesaba 50 kilos! Oh sí, no todo era para ella, yo también comería… Puaj!

Al llegar al living pude escuchar a Edward diciéndole a Bella que su tiempo estaría mejor ocupado escribiendo solicitudes de ingreso a distintas universidades en lugar de ver películas estúpidas conmigo. Bella le contestó que se metiera en sus propios asuntos y que ella sabía perfectamente que ya todas las solicitudes se habían enviado y los sobornos se habían entregado a las personas adecuadas. Demonios, Bella a veces me sorprendía, ella sabía exactamente qué es lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

Edward no supo qué decir y se dirigió a su habitación diciendo que no se sometería a la idiotez de mis películas. Mejor. Para ver estas obras de arte cinematográfico había que tener sentido del humor, y Eddy Boy lamentablemente había nacido sin uno.

Bella disfrutó de la primera película. Entre los dos nos acabamos sus palomitas y ella se bebió un galón de coca light. Cómo lo hace? Siempre será un misterio.

Después de un break para ir al baño (donde aproveché de deshacerme de las palomitas) nos sentamos en el sofá a conversar y discutir la película. Para cuando Edward volvió a aparecer nos encontrábamos cantando a gritos la canción de los tomates asesinos y Jasper nos acompañaba con su guitarra mientras Alice bailaba una compleja coreografía.

-Bella amor… ahora que terminaste con la película quieres venir a mi habitación?

-Attack of the killer tomatoes! /Ataque de los tomates asesinos!  
>Attack of the killer tomatoes! Ataque de los tomates asesinos!  
>They'll beat you, bash you, Te vencerán, te golpearán  
>Squish you, mash you Te salpicarán, te harán puré  
>Chew you up for brunch Te masticarán de desayuno  
>And finish you off for dinner or lunch! Y te terminarán para el almuerzo o la cena!

-Bella! Lo menos que puedes hacer es prestarme atención cuando te hablo! –Demandó Eddy Boy a punto de hacer una pataleta.

-They're marching down the halls /Están marchando por los pasillos  
>They're crawling up the walls Están trepando por las paredes  
>They're gooey, gushy, squishy, mushy Son babosos, pegajosos, húmedos, pulposos  
>Rotten to the core Podridos hasta su núcleo  
>They're standing outside your door Están parados afuera de tu puerta

-Edward déjanos divertirnos un rato –Dijo Alice sin dejar de bailar.

-Remember Herman Farbage /Recuerda a Herman Farbage  
>While taking out his garbage Mientras sacaba su basura  
>He turned around and he did see Se dio vuelta y vio  
>Tomatoes hiding in his tree Tomates escondiéndose en su árbol  
>Now he's just a memory! Ahora él es solo una memoria!

-Esto es ridículo! –Exclamó Edward furioso mientras nosotros cantábamos.

-I know I'm going to miss her /Se que voy a extrañarla  
>A tomato ate my sister Un tomate se comió a mi hermana  
>Sacramento fell today Sacramento cayó hoy  
>They're marching into San Jose Están marchando en San José  
>Tomatoes are on their way! Los tomates están en camino!

-Oh esta es mi parte favorita! –Exclamó Alice

- The mayor is on vacation /El alcalde está de vacaciones  
>The governor's fled the nation El Gobernador abandonó la nación  
>The police have gone on strike today La policía hoy está de huelga  
>The National Guard has run away La guardia nacional ha escapado  
>Tomatoes will have their day! Los tomates tendrán su día!

-No puedo creer este comportamiento! –Se quejó Edward. Pero en ese momento apareció Esme y se unió a nuestra canción.

-Attack of the killer tomatoes! /Ataque de los tomates asesinos!  
>Attack of the killer tomatoes! Ataque de los tomates asesinos!  
>They'll beat you, bash you, Te vencerán, te golpearán  
>Squish you, mash you Te salpicarán, te harán puré  
>Chew you up for brunch Te masticarán de desayuno  
>And finish you off for dinner or lunch! Y te terminarán para el almuerzo o la cena!

Lunch, lunch /Almuerzo, almuerzo  
>Dinner or lunch, lunch, lunch Cena o almuerzo, almuerzo, almuerzo  
>Dinner or luuuuuunch Cena o almueeeeeerzo

-Wow! Eso fue divertido! –Exclamó Bella aplaudiendo entusiasmada –Otra vez?

-Seguro! -Dijo Jasper comenzando otra vez con su guitarra.

- Attack of the killer tomatoes!…

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Y? demasiado bizarro? La verdad es que así me los imagino! Espero que sigan conmigo a pesar de mis locuras y los extraños lugares a los que nos lleva mi mente…**

**Y recuerden! 10 reviews = actualización inmediata.**


	4. Día de playa estilo Cullen 1

**Aquí me tienen, abrumada por la respuesta que recibió el capítulo anterior. En un par de horas se juntaron 12 reviews por lo que lo prometido es deuda y aquí está el siguiente capítulo: "Día en la playa estilo Cullen". Ojalá les guste tanto como a mí.**

**Un abrazo a todos quienes se toman el tiempo de leer y comentar. Próxima actualización =12 reviews. Tengo la impresión de que me van a tener escribiendo a tiempo completo!**

**Disfruten!**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Capítulo 4**

It's time for me to make a move  
>And I know what I gotta do<br>Coz I got everything to prove  
>I got a plan I'm sticking to.<br>The word is that I'm over doubt  
>But I don't let it get me down<br>I ain't nobody's push around  
>If they could only see me now.<p>

_On a mission / Gabriela Cilmi_

Alice me despertó muy temprano en la mañana.

-Despieeertaaaaa Bellaaaaa! –Cantó. Nadie en su sano juicio está tan feliz a las 6:30 de la mañana. A lo mejor si no duermes…

-Qué demonios quieres Alice? No me tengo que despertar hasta 45 minutos más!

-Oh, pero si te tienes que despertar! Hoy no vas al colegio!

-Y por qué no voy al colegio? –Dije tapándome la cabeza con el cubrecama mientras Alice abría las cortinas dejando pasar la luz del sol que se reflejó en su piel. Era como tener una bola disco en mi dormitorio.

-Por que hoy nos vamos a la playa!

-Playa? Estás loca? Si hay sol ustedes no pueden ir a la playa. Y a Charlie le va a dar un ataque si se entera de que falté al colegio por algo así.

-Tonterías, ya está todo arreglado con Charlie.

-Cómo puede estar arreglado con Charlie? Son las 6:30 am!

-Esme lo llamó a las 6:00 am mientras él se preparaba para salir. Ahora levántate y a la ducha, que si queremos ponerte un bikini primero te voy a tener que depilar.

-Bikini? Quién dijo algo de un bikini?

-Yo te acabo de decir. Estás sorda? –Fingió estar preocupada. Enana sabelotodo.

-Ja, ja, já –No me pienso poner un bikini. Y no creo que Edward lo apruebe! –Dije convencida de haber ganado la discusión.

-Y me vas a decir que eso es un buen argumento? "Mi novio no me deja"? Francamente Bella, esperaba más de ti.

-Aaaaaaagh! Está bien maldición! –Dije levantándome y me metí a la ducha. En realidad un día en a playa sonaba bien, especialmente con la inusual ola de calor que azotaba a Washington (gracias aerosoles que empeoran el efecto invernadero, los oso polares te lo agradecerán).

Pero no tenía ningún entusiasmo por depilarme. Alice no me permitía hacerlo con una navaja, porque su herramienta de tortura era la cera en frío, que dolía hasta el tuétano.

Una vez duchada y seca, salí del baño envuelta en un par de toallas y Alice me indicó que me acostara en la cama y me relajara. Como si eso fuera posible!

Luego me embadurnó las piernas de cera y procedió a retirarla a tirones con bandas de género. Aaaah! maldita-enana-del-demonio-hija-de-la-gran-chingada!

Luego me desenrolló la toalla que cubría mi cuerpo sin considerar mi pudor para nada y procedió a embetunar mi monte de Venus. Estaba loca? No podía estar pensando en sacar todo… que soy ahora? Una actriz porno? Es que esta mujer no considera de mala educación encerar los genitales ajenos sin permiso?

-Alice yo no necesito todo esto, déjame enjuagarme!

-Claro que lo necesitas Bella, no querrás parecer un osito de peluche en la playa!

-Alice te golpeaste la cabeza? No se te ocurra tratar de depilarme esa areaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Mierdamierdamierdamierda! Aaaaaaaaaaaaagh! –Dije retorciéndome de dolor. No sólo se le había ocurrido, lo había hecho. Un par de tirones más y quedé lisa como una muñeca.

De ahí en adelante cuando prosiguió con mis axilas ya estaba totalmente entregada. Nada me importaba y estaba inmune al dolor.

Alice me mandó a ducharme nuevamente para eliminar cualquier resto de cera que pudiera haber quedado y al salir me entregó un tubo de crema que me ayudaría a cerrar los poros e hidratar las zonas depiladas.

Luego me tendió un bikini de color turquesa.

-Donde está el resto? –Pregunté girando los triángulos de tela.

-Eso es todo. No seas mojigata que yo sé lo que te quedará mejor. Póntelo.

Yo lentamente deslicé mi toalla y me calcé el bikini tratarlo de tironearlo de un lado al otro para cubrir más piel. Pero al tirarlo de un lado me descubría otro y al final me rendí. Hoy andaría media desnuda.

Alice me entregó una solera a juego con el bikini y un enorme sombrero de paja "para que no me quemara la nariz" y luego me subió a su auto sin más demora. Yo reclamé que necesitaba desayunar, pero Alice dijo que algo compraríamos en el camino.

Llegamos a la casa de los Cullen a los pocos minutos y ya todos nos estaban esperando, incluido Carlisle. La única que faltaba era Rosalie. Afortunadamente, ya que no me entusiasmaba pasearme en bikini frente a ella.

Edward se acercó a mí y besó castamente mi frente.

-Buenos días amor, te gustó la sorpresa?

-Sí, claro, de quién es la idea?

-Emmett –Respondió Alice. Al girarme Emmett movió sus cejas de arriba hacia abajo y dijo

-Es la única manera de verte correteando desnuda Belly Bells!

-Emmett no seas grosero! –Exclamó Edward.

-Y tu no seas grave! –Le dije yo –Tu sabes que no está hablando en serio! –Dije sabiendo que lo más probable era que Emmett hubiera estrujado sus sesos buscando una oportunidad para correr conmigo desnudo o casi... Y se lo agradecí.

-Ok, ok, vamos entonces! Cómo nos vamos a repartir? –Preguntó Esme.

-Bella, Jassy y yo vamos con Emmet. Esme, Carlisle y Edward pueden ir en el volvo.

-No me parece… -Dijo Edward.

-Pero queremos cantaaaar! –Se quejó Alice –Y tú te pones gruñón y no nos dejas decir groseríaaaas!

-No hay necesidad de ser vulgares para divertirse.

-Si la hay! A que no me dejarías hacer "caras pálidas" en la carretera si fueras con nosotros! –Se quejó Emmett.

-No creo que nadie disfrute de verte bajándote los pantalones y mostrando el trasero –Bufó Edward. _Ejem… Lamento discrepar, pero yo lo disfrutaría montones!_

-Bella no tiene por qué ser expuesta a ese tipo de comportamiento! –Gritó Edward de brazos cruzados.

-Bella tiene una mente propia y hace lo que le da la regalada gana! –Dije subiéndome al asiento del copiloto del jeep.

-Ya que está todo decidido nos vamos? –Dijo Esme tratando de desvanecer la tensión.

-Vamos! Nos vemos en la playa! –Exclamó Alice saltando al asiento trasero del jeep junto a Jasper.

Al pasar por Forks nos detuvimos a comprar donas y café para mí y partimos a nuestro día de playa estilo Cullen.

Nuestro destino era una playa privada que los Cullen poseían cerca de Ocean Park, a unas 3 ½ horas de camino a velocidad normal. En velocidad-Cullen nos demoramos 2 horas.

Pasamos todo el tiempo cantando canciones groseras, contando chistes vulgares (la mitad no los entendí, pero Emmett rugía de risa) y con Emmett pegando su trasero desnudo a la ventana cada vez que adelantábamos algún auto con chicas. Gracias a Dios por los vidrios polarizados!

Yo me negué a mirar. Demasiada tentación. Además me ponía nerviosa que mostrara el trasero mientras conducía y adelantaba. Alice y Jasper ni se inmutaron. Ese era aparentemente el comportamiento habitual de Emmett en los viajes por carretera.

Al final llegamos a nuestro destino. La playa era espectacular y totalmente privada en la punta de un golfo. La arena era blanca y había árboles que proveían sombra.

Los Cullen bajaron montones de cosas de los autos y al poco rato había armada 1 carpa con paredes de malla mosquitera y un juego de comedor con una canasta de comida encima.

Armaron sillas tumbonas y pusieron quitasoles desparramados por la playa.

Además había un enorme cooler lleno de hielo, agua y jugos.

Esto pintaba para ser el día de playa perfecto!

Alice y Esme rápidamente se quitaron sus vestidos y quedaron en sus respectivos bikinis. Ambas eran preciosas, obviamente, pero era perturbador ver a Esme tan sexi, brillando media desnuda bajo el sol Luego me regañé y me dije que ella era, después de todo, una mujer como cualquiera, con derecho a ser tan sexi como quisiera, y además ni siquiera era la verdadera madre de nadie.

Carlisle pareció pensar lo mismo, ya que se quitó la camiseta y se abalanzó sobre su esposa, rodando por la arena, riendo. Me dio un poco de vergüenza pero me alegré de verlos tan relajados. Y el cuerpo de Carlisle… Mmmmmh… Papi!

_Bella más control! Es Carlisle demonios! Si te va a dedicar a mirona mira a tu novio o a sus hermanos!_

Sí claro, porque _eso_ no es raro…Mmmmmh… Ok, puedo trabajar con eso…

Jasper y Emmett se habían desecho de sus respectivas camisetas y pantalones y corrieron al mar a velocidad humana en sus sexi trajes de baño. En mi mente los vi en cámara lenta. Algo así como "Guardianes de la Bahía", pero en lugar de Pamela Anderson eran Emmett y Jasper corriendo, sonriendo, flectando sus músculos perfectos, reflejando la luz… Yum!

Con el reverso de mi mano me limpié disimuladamente un hilo de baba que cayó por la comisura de mi boca. Justo a tiempo, porque en ese momento Edward se paró a mi lado usando un simple short de baño, mucho menos revelador que los de sus hermanos, que usaban shorts más ajustados, estilo James Bond.

-Estás bien amor? Te ves un poco desconcertada. Alguien te ofendió?

-Ah? No… no, estoy bien –Dije girándome para mirarlo con atención. Edward era hermoso. Siempre lo había sido, siempre lo sería. Pero era… era un niño. Viendo a sus hermanos y a su padre podía ver claramente las diferencias. A Edward me provocaba mirarlo, dibujarlo, esculpirlo. A Emmett… me provocaba lamerlo.

-Quieres bañarte? O prefieres almorzar en seguida?

-No, creo que voy a tomar el sol –Dije sentándome en una tumbona y sacándome mi vestido por la cabeza. La reacción de Edward no se hizo esperar. Un segundo estaba en mi bikini y al siguiente me encontraba cubierta con una toalla desde los pies hasta el cuello.

-Bella! Cómo se te ocurre usar _eso_ frente mi familia! Estás prácticamente desnuda!

-_Esto_, es un traje de baño. Y no creo que a tu familia le importe ni pisca, mira lo que está usando tu mamá! –Y efectivamente, el bikini de Esme era más diminuto que el mío –Además Alice lo eligió para mí.

-Alice? Aaaaaaagh! Tiene que ser una broma de mal gusto!

-Hay algún problema con mis consejos de moda?

-Cómo se te ocurre obligar a Bella usar _eso_? No ves que está media desnuda?

-Esa es precisamente la idea de ir a la playa! Estar medio desnudos!

-Esto es indecente Alice! Sabes el tipo de pensamientos impuros que esto va a generar?

-Pues si no te gusta entonces no te entrometas en las mentes de los demás! O son tus pensamientos impuros los que estás temiendo? –Dijo Alice con una ceja levantada. Ella no permitía que se cuestionara su criterio en asuntos de moda.

-Edward, me hechas bloqueador solar? –Dije tendida sobre mi estómago extendiéndole el tubo de crema. Si no me echaba bloqueador pronto me vería como un cangrejo hervido.

-Eehh… yo… No creo que sea buena idea –Dijo con la mirada fija en mis nalgas y sus manos en su espalda, como para impedirles estirarse y tocar.

-Emmy! Me quieres echas bloqueador? –Dije sin levantar el tono de voz. Sabía que me escucharía.

-Pensé que nunca lo pedirías Belly Beans –Gritó entusiasmado acercándose.

-No! –Gritó Edward.

-Como que no? –Pregunté yo –Necesito ponerme bloqueador o me voy a quemar!

-Que te lo ponga Alice!

-No puedo, me estoy pintando las uñas –Dijo Alice sacando un frasquito de esmalte rojo brillante –La loción arruinaría mis uñas.

-Lo siento Eddy Boy! Tu pérdida es mi ganancia! –Dijo Emmett sobándose las manos. Luego posó sus dos manos en mis nalgas y comenzó a esparcir la loción hacia abajo, sin dejar un centímetro de mis piernas sin tocar.

-Emmett! Al menos controla tus pensamientos! –Dijo Edward entre dientes apretados.

-Qué quieres de mi Eddy? Tengo el trasero de una mujer hermosa entre mis manos y quieres que piense en la tabla periódica? Mierda! No soy un eunuco! –Oh! Me llamó una mujer hermosa! Y sigue masajeando mis nalgas! Y Oh! Se siente tan bien!

-Belly Bear, te voy a desabrochar la parte de arriba para poder alcanzar toda tu espalda.

-Está… bien? –Jadeé. Era patético que este sea el contacto más íntimo que he tenido en mi vida? Oh Dios, sus manos en mis hombros, mi espalda, mi costado, mi cintura… esto es más que ayudarme con el bloqueador, esto es un masaje… un jodido, delicioso, erótico masaje frente a toda la familia.

-Lista! –Dijo Em cuando terminó –Ahora date vuelta.

-Abróchame la parte de arriba.

-Aaaaw! Arruinas la diversión Belly Boo!

-Emmett! –Gruñó Edward.

-Ok Eddy Boy, no mojes tus shorts! –Dijo amarrando las tiritas de género. Luego empezó una tortura peor… Emmett acariciando mi cuello, mi clavícula, mis brazos, mi estómago… Mmmmmh gracias Alice por obligarme a depilarme!

Cuando finamente terminó, Emmett tomó mi mano para ponerme de pié.

-Belly Nelly, confías en mí?

-Eeeeeeh… no?

-Muy bien hecho! –Me dijo y tomándome en sus brazos me lanzó como a una muñeca 30 metros mar adentro. Lo último que escuché antes de caer al agua fue a Edward gritando

-Emmett! Pedazo de animal!

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Les gustó? 12 reviews=actualización. A que se demoran menos de un día!**


	5. Día de playa estilo Cullen 2

**Me sorprenden! Nuevamente sus reviews me tienen trabajando tiempo extra. Pero a la vez me ayudan a escribir más rápido y mejor. Quedo muy agradecida de sus alertas, favoritos y comentarios. Siguiendo con el sistema, mantendré las 12 reviews=actualización. No será difícil, el capítulo pasado recibí 14 en menos de un día.**

**Aquí avanzamos un poquito en la complejidad de la historia. Menos humor y más sentimiento. Ojalá les guste.**

**Disfruten!**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Capítulo 5**

_-Belly Nelly, confías en mí?_

_-Eeeeeeh… no?_

_-Muy bien hecho! –Me dijo y tomándome en sus brazos me lanzó como a una muñeca 30 metros mar adentro. Lo último que escuché antes de caer al agua fue a Edward gritando_

_-Emmett! Pedazo de animal!_

…oOo…

What does it feel like to fall  
>in slow motion despite it all?<br>There's no time to think it through  
>when we're connected over the blue.<p>

Everything is moving so fast.  
>I am unlimited.<br>Everything is moving so fast.  
>I am unlimited.<p>

Everything is moving so fast / Great Lake Swimmers

**Emmett POV**

Este día había sido el mejor día de playa que habíamos tenido… desde siempre! Primero no tenemos a Rosalie para que nos agrie el ánimo, luego Bella aparece con ese micro-bikini luciendo como una diosa del sexo, luego Eddy Boy no se atreve a tocarla y ella me pide a mí que la embetune de bloqueador solar (e hice una excelente tarea, ella no se va a quemar ni un centímetro de piel expuesta) y luego tiré a Bella al agua, 30 metros mar adentro!

Concedo que a lo mejor usé mucha fuerza, pero me zambullí de inmediato para ir a rescatarla, y cuando llegué a ella, ella estaba sana y salva y se aferró a mí riendo y pidiéndome si podíamos hacerlo otra vez. Esa chica es fantástica.

Edward se puso como un energúmeno diciéndome que soy un idiota irresponsable y que me alejara de su novia y luego me quitó a Bella de los brazos y se la llevó a almorzar.

Yo no quise discutir ya que Bella estaba entremedio, pero me encabronó que Edward fuera tan posesivo. Bella no estaba en peligro conmigo! Yo no era el que se la quería comer!

Bella salió del agua por si sola viéndose como el material de mis fantasías y fue a la mesa a almorzar, supervisada de cerca por Esme, que insistía en involucrarse en el contenido de vitaminas, proteínas, sal y carbohidratos de cada una de las comidas de Bella. Era su manera de demostrarle amor y cuidado maternal.

Mientras, Jasper y yo decidimos jugar con las paletas y Edward y Carlisle se fueron a nadar y discutir lo que sea que ellos discuten. Alice estaba leyendo una nueva edición de Vogue y anotando frenética en una libreta. No soy vidente, pero preveo un cambio de guardarropa en nuestro futuro.

Bella terminó de almorzar y se acostó en una tumbona a mirarnos a Jasper y a mí sin ningún disimulo. Jasper no me dijo nada, pero me levantó una ceja en interrogación. Mierda! A Edward era fácil esconderle cosas, pero a Jasper… era imposible! El cretino lo sentía todo.

Yo negué con la cabeza y le dije "Después". Él asintió una vez y no volvió a demostrar interés, aunque yo lo conozco bien, el bastardo estaba monitoreándonos a Bella y a mí con aún más atención.

Yo sé lo que yo estaría emitiendo. Toneladas de lujuria. Belly Beans en bikini… Belly Beans en mis brazos antes de tirarla al agua… Belly Beans saliendo del agua… Mierda! Quién me manda a besarla!

Bella siempre me ha gustado platónicamente. Me gustaba su personalidad, su inteligencia, su dulzura, su sentido del humor y su preocupación por los demás. Pero ahora que la había besado, que había sentido su cuerpo contra el mío… ya no sólo me gustaba, la deseaba. Y el problema que enfrento ahora es preguntarme "En qué se diferencia lo que siento al amor?" Porque aún no puedo decir la diferencia y eso me tiene aterrado. A mí, el vampiro más grande y fuerte que conozco, me tiene aterrado de una niña humana que pesa menos que mi pierna derecha.

Sé que nunca sentí por Rose lo que siento por Bella. Rose no es una persona que provoque ternura, ni es una mujer a la que uno pueda abrazar o que se acurruque contra ti. Nop, ella tiene un miedo enorme a la intimidad emocional, la única intimidad que permite es intimidad física y aún el sexo es impersonal. Excelente, ardiente, creativo, arriesgado, pero impersonal.

En cambio Bella… me la imagino acurrucada a mi lado después de hacerle el amor. Sí, dije hacerle el amor. A Bella no la cogería, a ella la amaría con mi cuerpo. Mierda, mierda, mierda! No debí haber visto "Los puentes de Madison" anoche. Me estoy volviendo mariquita. Culpo a Meryl Streep.

Pero divago… Volviendo a mi problema, Bella es alguien con quien puedes conversar y coger (amorosamente) (pero largamente y tan fuerte como resista) (Mierda, ahí viene otra erección) (Y otra mirada de Jasper) Mierda! Ahora tengo que ir a sentarme y ponerme el sombrero de Esme en mi regazo para cubrir mi falta de control. Jasper toma a Alice de la mano y se la lleva a nadar con él. Esme no se ve por ningún lado. Sí! Estamos solos!

-Hola Em, te cansaste de jugar?

-No Belly Bells, te cansaste de mirar?

-Cállate! –Dijo poniéndose colorada. Já! Eso me hizo sentirme mejor sobre mi situación. Uno se puede masturbar sólo cierta cantidad de veces al día antes de que te aparezcan quemaduras por fricción. Sé que soy un vampiro, pero eso no es algo que estoy dispuesto a arriesgar. Emmett Jr. y yo hemos tenido los mejores momentos! No querría vivir sin él. Y desde el beso con Bella me he dedicado a masturbarme como un quinceañero con conexión al canal Playboy. Me consuela saber que yo la afecto de alguna manera.

-Está bien Belly Bells, soy un vampiro ardiente! Sería raro que no me miraras…

-Aaagh Emmett! Como sabes que no estaba mirando a Jasper?

-Porque yo te estaba mirando a ti.

-Em…

-No te preocupes Bells, no te voy a decir nada para incomodarte. Me gusta estar contigo y no quiero que las cosas se pongan raras. Tal como habíamos acordado.

-Si claro… como acordamos –Dijo desanimada mirando hacia el mar fijamente.

-Bells… no estés triste…

-No estoy triste –Dijo tratando de contener las lágrimas que amenazaban por desbordar de sus ojos.

-Bella… que quieres de mí? –Le pregunté. Esta conversación se estaba poniendo demasiado seria demasiado rápido, pero tenía que saber. Si ella sentía lo mismo que yo… entonces… entonces sí que estaríamos bien jodidos. Mierda! Qué hacer con Rosalie y Edward? No es como si ellos se fueran a enamorar entre sí, si se odian.

-Yo… n… nada –Dijo mirando aún hacia el mar.

-Nada?

-Qué quieres que te diga Em? Que no he dejado de pensar en ti? Que me divierto más contigo que con nadie? Que mientras más tiempo paso contigo menos me gusta Edward? Mierda Em, tenías que ir y joderlo todo. Antes yo pensaba que era feliz. Ahora sé que no es así. Y no sé qué hacer y no sé cómo terminar con Edward porque entonces ustedes me van a volver a dejar. Y yo no quiero volver a estar sin ustedes. Ustedes son mi familia!

-No te vamos a dejar Bells. Nunca te vamos a volver a dejar! Ese fue un error que cometimos una vez y no se va a volver a repetir.

-Me lo prometes?

-Te lo juro. Ahora deja de sufrir y arriba el ánimo, que este día sea memorable!

-Está bien, pero antes tengo una pregunta.

-Dispara!

-Qué quieres tú de mí?

-Oh! Belly… Mi situación es parecida a la tuya, estoy casado con la Barbie diabólica y tú sabes que no soy feliz con ella. Y por otro lado estás tú. Preciosa y dulce y amable y buena. No sabes lo que daría por volver a besarte –Suspiré –Pero sé que no es posible, así es que lo único que te pido es que sigas siendo quien eres, la mejor parte de mi día. Puede ser?

-Si –Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas –Pero es tan injusto!

-Ven Belly Bean, vamos a nadar. La vida no es justa, pero al menos podemos ser amigos verdad?

-Si…

Tomándola en mis brazos como siempre lo hacía caminé hacia el agua. Nadie habría notado nada extraño si nos hubieran observado, pero algo había cambiado. Las cosas ya no volverían a ser iguales entre nosotros. No ahora que sabíamos que habían sentimientos involucrados.

Luego la cambié de posición para que quedara aferrada a mi espalda y me lancé al agua. Ella lanzó un grito de sorpresa y se presionó con más fuerza contra mi cuello y espalda.

Yo nadé y nadé mar adentro con Bella sobre mí, abrazada a mi cuerpo disfrutando de la velocidad. Nunca me hundí completamente, consciente de que ella necesitaba respirar, pero aún así fue divertido y ella dejó atrás su tristeza y volvimos a reír como siempre lo hacíamos.

Cuando regresamos Alice se abalanzó sobre ella con su revista y su libreta. Pobre Bella, ella odiaba esas sesiones intensivas de moda parisina. Pero yo no tuve más suerte. En cuanto Alice se llevó a Bella Jasper estaba junto a mí.

-Vamos Emmett tenemos que conversar.

-Prefiero que no…

-No te estoy preguntando si quieres o no, te estoy diciendo que o conversas conmigo o vas a tener que conversar con Edward, porque tarde o temprano se va a dar cuenta…

-Ok, vamos –Dije rindiéndome y echándome a correr. Corrimos varios kilómetros hasta que estuvimos seguros de estar completamente solos.

-Ok Em, qué demonios está pasando entre tú y Bella?

-Nada –Dije encogiéndome de hombros.

-Emmett –Gruñó amenazante en ese tono que usa el muy cretino que dice "no jodas conmigo". Como yo ya he jodido con él y sé cuánto duele volver a pegarme la cabeza, sé que no me quedaba otra que responder a sus preguntas.

-Bien, te diré… pero me tienes que jurar por Alice que no vas a decir nada ni pensar en esto frente a Eddy Boy.

-Mierda Emmett! Por quién me tomas? Yo nunca pienso en nada más que técnicas de desmembramiento cuando estoy cerca de Edward, tenga un secreto o no, no me gusta que espíen en mi cerebro.

-Ok… el lunes cuando ustedes estaban de cacería Rose y yo discutimos. Fue peor que otras veces y yo básicamente decidí que ya no quiero seguir con ella. Al volver a casa Edward y Bella estaban discutiendo y él estaba siendo un cretino controlador y no la quería llevar a su casa pesar de que ella quería largarse.

Yo me ofrecí a llevarla y ella se fue conmigo. Manejé un rato y al final nos detuvimos y conversamos y una cosa llevó a la otra y la besé.

-Mierda Emmett!

-Lo sé, lo sé… Aaaaaaah!... –Dije paseándome y pasando mis manos por mi cabeza. Que cagada.

-Te das cuenta de las consecuencias que va a tener esto para la familia? Y ni siquiera estoy pensando en Edward! Rosalie te va a castrar! Con una cuchara. Oxidada! Mierda!

-Crees que no lo sé?

-Ok, tranquilo, a lo mejor no tiene que pasar a mayores. A lo mejor lo podemos olvidar… Qué sientes por Bella?

En lugar de decirle con palabras me concentré en todas las cosas que Bella producía en mí. Todos los sentimientos y sensaciones.

-Mierda Emmett pedazo de imbécil! Estás enamorado!

-No lo estoy!

-A quién crees que puedes engañar? Te olvidas de quién soy?

-Bueno vas a tener que ir al servicio técnico y arreglar tus sensores porque estás equivocado.

-Qué? Servicio técnico? De qué mierda estás hablando? Las bolas azules te están afectando el cerebro. Ahora ponte serio que tenemos que discutir qué va a pasar ahora.

-Entonces vamos a necesitar a Alice… -Dije odiando tener que involucrar más gente. Pero si alguien nos podía ayudar era ella.

-Alice ya sabe que algo pasa entre ustedes dos. No me ha querido decir qué, pero algo sabe.

-Y es bueno o malo?

-Para quién? Recuerda que te quieres robar a la novia de tu hermano. Mientras sigues casado con Rose! Definitivamente vas a arruinar un par de vidas con tu desliz.

-Cierra la boca Jasper! –Dije empujándolo con fuerza contra un árbol –Bella no es un desliz. Es la mujer que amo! –Jasper levantó una ceja y sonrió con aire satisfecho y yo me cubrí la boca con las dos manos. Qué había dicho? La mujer que amo? Mierda!

-Bueno, al menos ya no estás negando la realidad. Ahora necesitamos saber exactamente qué siente Bella hacia ti.

-Y si siente lo mismo?

-Y si siente lo mismo y es amor de verdad no hay vuelta atrás. Una vez que un vampiro se enamora es para siempre.

-Entonces Edward…?

-Nop. Edward _cree_ estar enamorado, pero lo que siente es más que nada posesividad, infatuación y curiosidad. Con su complejo de mártir le encanta sufrir y resistir la tentación de la sangre de Bella. Pero como ella es su primera novia y no tiene punto de comparación no puede decir la diferencia.

-Y si sabes esto desde siempre por qué demonios no dijiste algo antes?

-Porque nadie me preguntó y por que no es mi problema. Los sentimientos ajenos son privados.

-Pendejo! Nos habrías ahorrado montones de problemas si hubieras hablado. Ok, que hay de Rosalie y yo?

-Lujuria.

-Tiene que haber algo más… Llevamos 50 años casados…

-Haciendo qué?

-Teniendo sexo como animales –Admití.

-Qué más?

-Discutir y reconciliarnos con más sexo.

-Qué tienen en común?

-Nuestro gusto por el sexo.

-Y te preguntas si la amas? Mierda Emmett eres un idiota!

-Que hago ahora?

-Ahora regresamos a la playa y actuamos como si no hubiera pasado nada. Cuando volvamos a la casa hablaremos con Alice y veremos cómo te sacamos de este entuerto.

-Gracias hermano! –Dije emocionado de tener a alguien de mi lado.

-No lo menciones –Dijo echándose a correr.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Y? Seguimos por el buen camino?**

**Reviews=actualización**


	6. I touch myself

**Este capítulo es de la variedad ****cítrica****. A quienes eso les moleste, quedan advertidos!**

**Recomiendo que escuchen la canción "I touch myself" de The Divinyls mientras leen este capítulo. Yo la escuché montones de veces escribiéndolo y creo que es suuuuper adecuada!**

**Felicidades a Caro (.) Bere (.) Cullen que fue la review N°12. Gracias a ella tenemos actualización hoy! Y gracias tb a todos quienes comentaron…**

**Y nuevamente, publicaré el próximo capítulo a las 12 reviews. Mi razón no es conseguir más reviews porque sí, es simplemente que en este momento hay más de 120 personas leyendo este fic diariamente, y creo que es justo que al menos el 10% de ustedes me cuente qué les pareció. Sus opiniones me ayudan a saber qué es lo que quieren leer y es lo único que pido a cambio de mi historia.**

**Eso por ahora, ojalá les guste este capítulo, que es un poco distinto a los anteriores… **

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

You're the one who makes me happy honey  
>You're the sun who makes me shine<br>When you're around I'm always laughing  
>I want to make you mine<p>

I close my eyes and see you before me  
>Think I would die if you were to ignore me<br>A fool could see just how much I adore you  
>I get down on my knees I'd do anything for you<p>

I don't want anybody else, when I think about you  
>I touch myself, I don't want anybody else<br>Oh no, oh no, oh no

_I touch myself / The Divinyls_

**Bella POV**

Edward me llevó a casa después de nuestro día de playa y me esperó en mi dormitorio mientras yo cenaba con Charlie.

Charlie estaba particularmente conversador, ya que estaba planeando nuestro viaje a la reserva el día sábado. Él iría a pescar con Billy, y Jacob, el resto de la manada y yo podíamos pasar el día haciendo lo que nos viniera en gana. Luego por la noche habría una fogata y cenaríamos comida preparada por las mujeres de la reserva.

Sonaba como un buen plan y estaba contenta de poder por fin pasar tiempo de calidad con Jake. El pobre estaba pasando por momentos difíciles y lo menos que podía hacer yo era estar ahí para apoyarlo.

Al terminar de comer lavé los platos y me dirigí al baño donde ya tenía todo preparado para mi ducha. El día en la playa me había dejado la piel cubierta de sal y a pesar del bloqueador solar mi piel se veía levemente más morena. Me veía bien, más saludable. Sé que el sol es malo para la piel, pero ya estaba aburrida de parecer un cadáver.

Al terminar mi ducha me lavé los dientes y me vestí con un short de pijama y una camiseta de Poison que había pertenecido a Renee. Luego me dirigí a mi habitación donde me esperaba pacientemente Edward.

Él estaba sentado en mi cama y al verme entrar estiró los brazos para abrazarme. Yo lo abracé de vuelta sintiéndome triste. Yo quería muchísimo a Edward. No estaba segura de si aún lo amaba, pero cuando no estábamos discutiendo me era fácil recordar todas las razones que me hicieron enamorarme de él.

Me senté en su regazo y hundí mi nariz en su cuello, tratando de aspirar su esencia, envolverme en su olor que siempre había sido tan atractivo y reconfortante para mí.

Él me abrazó más fuerte y besó mi cabello.

-Qué te pasa amor? Te he notado rara estos últimos días. Tienes algún problema? –Me preguntó preocupado.

-No, no tengo un problema. Pero es verdad que he estado preocupada. Por nosotros –Admití sin ver la necesidad de mentir –Siento que cada vez nos estamos alejando más, que queremos distintas cosas de una relación y tengo miedo de que me quieras volver a abandonar.

-No te volveré a dejar amor. Nunca más cometeré ese terrible error. Dejarte casi nos mata a los dos. Pero es cierto que hemos estado un poco distanciados, fuera de tono. Lo siento, creo que es en gran parte mi culpa… me da tanto miedo perderte que a veces puedo ser un poco posesivo –_Ejem! Hablando de eufemismos!_

-Edward si vamos a estar juntos tienes que aprender a confiar en que sé lo que estoy haciendo –Me sonrojé pensando en que había besado a su hermano. Claramente una muestra de que_ no tengo ni la menor idea de lo que estoy haciendo._

-Bella amor yo confío en ti. Es en los demás en quienes no confío.

-Esa es una tontería. No me puedes tener permanentemente encerrada para tenerme segura. Y luego tenemos el asunto de la intimidad…

-Bella ya lo hemos hablado, no puedo tener sexo contigo sin matarte…

-Está bien, eso lo entiendo. No estoy de acuerdo, pero lo entiendo. Pero por qué no podemos tener ninguna clase de intimidad? Por qué no me besas con la lengua? Por qué no me tocas? Es que te parezco tan poco atractiva? Hoy ni siquiera me quisiste ayudar con el bloqueador solar… es como si te repugnara tocarme…

-Bella amor! Nunca pienses eso, no es así! Nada me gustaría más que tocarte y besarte como tú deseas, pero no puedo… no puedo perder el control contigo, podría dañarte irreparablemente o hasta matarte.

-Blablabla! Entonces lo que me estás diciendo es que no me vas a tocar mientras sea una frágil humana pero que tampoco tienes intención de transformarme? Que nos queda entonces? Qué clase de pareja somos? Somos más amigos que novios…

-Bella por favor! No digas eso, yo te deseo, no sabes cuánto. Me encantaría poder… Aaaaagh!

-Si te gustaría entonces hazlo! Dame algo Edward. Algo que me convenza de que soy tu novia y no tu hermana! –Y antes de poder decir una palabra me encontré con la boca de Edward sobre la mía, en un beso apasionado, insistente. Hasta abrió un poco la boca y yo me emocioné pensando que por fin! Por fin me daría lo que quería, lo que necesitaba para olvidar mis ridículas fantasías con Emmett.

Tentativamente recorrí en contorno de sus labios con mi lengua y lo oí gemir de placer. Envalentonada por su reacción moví mis manos por su pecho por sobre su camisa, trazando los músculos de su pecho y estómago y desabroché el primer botón de su camisa. Él no me detuvo, así es que traté de introducir mi lengua en su boca como lo había hecho Emmett conmigo. Se había sentido tan bien! Había sido lejos la sensación más excitante de mi vida… Seguro Edward lo apreciaría… Pero no resultó como esperaba...

Edward saltó hacia el otro extremo de la habitación y yo quedé boqueando como un pez fuera del agua.

-Qué estás haciendo Bella? Es que no saber lo peligroso que es acercar tu lengua a mis dientes? Podría convertirte sin querer! O cortarte! O podría perder el control! –Se estaba paseando de un lado al otro con una mano en el puente de la nariz y los ojos cerrados. Edward estaba estresado. Y yo sé que él pensaba que tenía razón al pensar eso, pero no era así. Emmett me había besado y había tenido mi lengua en su boca explorando y jugando por más de 10 minutos sin problema! _Ok, no es que _ese_ fuera un buen argumento para usar con Edward._

_Mierda! _–Pensé -_ Ahora estoy frustrada. Edward nuevamente me enciende y me deja y no me va a volver a tocar y yo… necesito el alivio. La tensión sexual que siento en este momento es enorme… nunca he tenido un orgasmo pero creo que necesito uno ahora! En cuanto se vaya Edward voy a tener que tomar el asunto en mis manos… literalmente._

-Edward cálmate. Nada ha pasado, simplemente traté de profundizar nuestro beso. Somos los dos adultos, llevamos más de un año juntos y nunca nos hemos ni besado con la boca abierta! No crees que ya es tiempo? Soy una mujer, demuéstrame que soy deseable, al menos tócame las nalgas o el pecho, compórtate como un hombre normal! -Todo mi pudor había volado por la ventana. Era hora de pedir… No, DEMANDAR lo que yo quería. Lo que yo necesitaba.

-No soy un hombre normal Isabella! Soy un vampiro –Exclamó furioso con los brazos cruzados en su pecho.

-Y debes ser el peor vampiro de la historia. Nunca he sabido de un vampiro tan reprimido como tú. Qué hay de Drácula? O de Bill Compton o Eric Northman? Esos sí que son vampiros, y apuesto que ninguno tendría problemas en tomarme como un hombre toma a una mujer! Mierda, apuesto que hasta el Conde Pátula es mejor vampiro que tú! –Dije antes de que mi cerebro tuviera tiempo de filtrar lo que salía de mi boca. _Realmente acababa de poner al Conde Pátula como ejemplo? Wow! Bien hecho Bella, con eso seguro que lo convences._

-De qué estás hablando Isabella? Quienes son ese Bill y ese Eric? Y quién demonios es el Conde Pátula? –Preguntó desconcertado. Pocas veces era posible sorprender a Edward y por un momento me sentí orgullosa.

-Bill y Eric son vampiros en True Blood y ninguno tiene ningún problema en besar y hacer el amor a Sookie que es una mesera humana telépata. Y el Conde Pátula es una caricatura de un vampiro vegetariano que tiene kétchup en vez de sangre –Aclaré como si tooodo el mundo supiera quiénes son esos personajes. Bueno, en lo que a mí respecta, todos _deberían _saber. Es cultura general!

-Isabella por favor! Estamos hablando en serio! Si tus referencias de la conducta apropiada para un vampiro van a ser series de televisión y dibujos animados entonces tenemos problemas más serios que tus hormonas desbocadas –Dijo comenzando a perder la paciencia. Oh, Em tiene razón, Edward no tiene ni pisca de sentido del humor.

-Mis hormonas desbocadas? Tú crees que _ese_ es el problema? Qué hay de ti? Eres un vampiro frígido. Dices que te gusto pero no haces nada al respecto… Mierda! No sé para qué pierdo mi tiempo y energía hablando contigo. Quiero que te vayas Edward, no voy a dormir contigo a menos que estés dispuesto a darme _algo_ –Él negó con la cabeza tristemente –Entonces buenas noches –Dije despidiéndolo.

Edward salió por la ventana lentamente como sin saber si hablaba en serio, y yo la dejé entreabierta esperando que entrara algo de brisa en esa noche inusualmente cálida y me metí a la cama.

Pero no podía dormir, estaba inquieta y necesitaba alivio. Necesitaba… no sabía lo que necesitaba exactamente, pero lo necesitaba en ese momento.

Con la luz apagada y mi habitación completamente a oscuras comencé a recorrer mi cuerpo con mis manos. Recorrí mi torso de arriba hacia abajo reconociendo mis curvas y valles, imaginando que eran otras manos las que me acariciaban. Luego mis manos se deslizaron por debajo de mi camiseta y un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda. Esta era la primera vez que tocaba mi cuerpo de esta manera, con esta necesidad que satisfacer.

Mis manos encontraron mis pechos y recorrí sus contornos, notando por primera vez su forma y textura. Tan suaves y firmes. La cúspide estaba erecta y dura y me estremecí nuevamente al tocar mis pezones. Los toqué más firmemente y los pellizqué suavemente. Mmmmmh, eso se sentía bien… Por qué demonios no lo había hecho antes?

Envalentonada apreté mis pechos más fuerte y retorcí suavemente mis pezones. Pero en lugar de aliviar mi tensión y necesidad ésta pareció incrementarse. Gemí y me retorcí en la cama frotando mis piernas, buscando fricción, cada vez más frustrada.

Mis manos siguieron acariciando mi torso desde mi cuello hasta la línea de mis shorts, reconociendo y explorando. Mi cuello era cálido y suave, mi estómago plano y mi ombligo era un agujero pequeño y profundo. Recorrí mi cintura y mis costillas subiendo hacia mis axilas, descubriendo aquellos puntos más sensibles, aquellos que disfrutarían ser tocados por _alguien_.

Introduje la mano tentativamente dentro de mis shorts. No me había molestado con ropa interior y pude tocar mi bajo vientre y mi monte de Venus sin interferencias. Tan suave, tan cálido. Definitivamente me gustaba no tener vello en esa zona, a pesar de la tortura china que implicaba tener a Alice depilándome.

Nunca me había tocado por placer, siempre en el contexto de la ducha o depilarme, y no sabía cómo hacerlo. Me daba un poco de vergüenza aunque sabía en teoría que la masturbación es normal y saludable y blablabla… Aún así me sentía ridícula y avergonzada. Pero por sobre todo estaba necesitada de alivio, así es que dejé mis pudores atrás.

Partí cubriendo mi monte de Venus con mi mano. El talón de mi palma sobre mi clítoris y la punta de mis dedos en mi entrada. Presioné un poco con toda la palma. Mmmmmmh se sentía bien, pero necesitaba más.

Con mi dedo medio recorrí desde mi clítoris hasta mi entrada, maravillándome con la humedad que encontré. Estaba tan cálida y mi dedo se deslizaba sin problema por mis labios. Llevé mi mano hasta mi cara olisqueé. Era un olor distinto, excitante. Me imaginé que así olían las feromonas y el sexo.

Llevé mi dedo aún lubricado a mis pechos y retorcí mi pezón. Mi excitación me tenía al límite y aún no sabía qué hacer para llegar a mi clímax.

Mi mano se volvió a meter entre mis piernas y esta vez mi dedo acarició mi clítoris en movimientos circulares. Mmmmmh sí, eso era lo que quería, eso era lo que necesitaba… qué tan excitante sería si no fuera mi mano la que me estuviera entregando este placer? Y si fuera un vampiro sexi y fuerte el que me estuviera recorriendo con sus manos haciéndome gritar de necesidad, gemir con cada toque? Dios, necesito… necesito… necesito _algo_…

Estaba jadeando y mi dedo no dejaba de girar y girar y yo gemí en frustración. Me sentía tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos de donde quería llegar! Y el calor… mi cuerpo acalorado y sudoroso, mi pulso acelerado, mi respiración agitada…

-Qué estás haciendo Belly Boo? –Dijo una voz profunda desde… el interior de mi dormitorio? No! Nonononononono!

-E… Emmett? –Jadeé.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Reviews=love=actualización**

**Qué les gustaría que pase en el siguiente capítulo?**


	7. Por favor Superman!

**Nuevo capítulo! Espero que les guste, como se habrán dado cuenta voy un alternando EPOV, un BPOV, y hoy le toca a Emmett.**

**Gracias a todos por sus comentarios y sus ofrecimientos de ayuda e ideas. Son muy, muy apreciados.**

**Como ya es costumbre, 12 reviews=actualización.**

**Disfruten!**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

_Estaba jadeando y mi dedo no dejaba de girar y girar y yo gemí en frustración. Me sentía tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos de donde quería llegar! Y el calor… mi cuerpo acalorado y sudoroso, mi pulso acelerado, mi respiración agitada…_

_-Qué estás haciendo Belly Boo? –Dijo una voz profunda desde… el interior de mi dormitorio? No! Nonononononono!_

_-E… Emmett? –Jadeé._

**Capítulo 7**

'Cause I'd like to see you out in the moonlight I'd like to kiss you way back in the sticks  
>I'd like to walk you through a field of wildflowers<br>And I'd like to check you for ticks.

I know the perfect little path  
>Out in these woods I used to hunt<br>Don't worry babe I've got your back  
>And I've also got your front<br>I'd hate to waste a night like this  
>I'll keep you safe you wait and see<br>The only thing allowed to crawl all over you when we get there is me

_Ticks / Brad Paisley_

**Emmett POV**

Al llegar a casa Alice, Jasper y yo nos disculpamos para irnos de cacería. En realidad, íbamos a discutir mi futuro y el plan a seguir en caso de que Bella correspondiera mis sentimientos.

Afortunadamente Jasper y había informado a Alice de nuestra conversación, por lo tanto me ahorró la humillación de describir en detalle lo que estaba sintiendo. Me sentía como un imbécil. Enamorado por primera vez y encima de una niña humana que había estado frente a mis narices por más de un año. Qué demonios había estado pensando hasta ahora?

La verdad es que mientras corríamos estaba nervioso. Temía la reacción de Alice. Ella era la más cercana a Edward y yo no dudaba que sus lealtades estarían con él. Pero Jasper había insistido en que debíamos informarla de lo que estaba pasando y yo confiaba en mi hermano, así es que aquí estábamos, corriendo por el bosque para planear cómo robarme a la novia de mi hermano.

Ah si! Y deshacerme de mi esposa, no olvidemos _ese_ detalle.

Llegamos a un claro en el bosque lo suficientemente alejado de la casa para brindarnos privacidad; nos detuvimos y Alice comenzó sin preámbulo.

-Entonces Emmy… estás enamorado de Bella? –Mierda! Enana insensible, me tiró ese dardo sin anestesia.

-Así dice Jasper –Dije resignado a la humillación dándole una mirada furiosa a Jasper. Él sonrió burlón. Cabrón.

-Y qué vas a hacer al respecto? –Preguntó Alice apenas conteniendo su sonrisa.

-No lo sé, eso te quería preguntar a ti…

-Em, tu sabes que mi don no funciona así. Yo sólo veo el futuro en función a las decisiones que se han tomado. Tú no has decidido nada, por lo tanto tu futuro con Bella es incierto.

-Alice… tu… no estás enojada conmigo? –Tenía que saber.

-No Em –Dijo ella regalándome una sonrisa tranquilizadora –Enamorarte de Bella fue una decisión consciente?

-No! Por supuesto que no! –Dije pensando en los problemas que me acarrearía todo esto… tenía la mierda hasta el cuello y Bella le añadirá a la pila.

-Entonces cómo me puedo enojar contigo? Jasper me explicó la naturaleza de los sentimientos de Edward hacia Bella y la diferencia que existe con los tuyos hacia ella. Bella es mi hermana, y si tú la amas de verdad deberían estar juntos. Edward va a sufrir, pero creo que con el tiempo va a entender. Cuando un vampiro encuentra su alma gemela no hay nada que hacer, no puedes luchar contra eso. Incluso él lo sabe…

-Y tú crees que Bella es mi alma gemela?

-No lo creo, lo sé, lo sé. Pero es distinto para los humanos, ella no va a sentir el impulso hasta que haya sido convertida, así es que por ahora el único que va a sentir el dolor de la separación y el instinto que te impulsa hacia tu pareja vas a ser tú. Mientras ella siga siendo humana tiene la opción de amarte o no –_Seguimos añadiendo mierda a la pila. Y va por mis orejas. No solo la amo, es mi jodida alma gemela y ella no se va a dar hasta que la haya vampirizado. Carajo!_

-Entonces?... –Casi me daba miedo preguntar.

-Entonces tenemos que averiguar qué es lo que siente Bella por ti! Si ella te ama, estarías dispuesto a convertirla?

-Inmediatamente y sin pensarlo dos veces –Respondí. Si ella era de verdad mi alma gemela no esperaría ni un segundo y la convertiría en cuanto ella estuviera lista. Yo no creo que seamos monstruos sin alma como le gusta proclamar a Edward –Una vez convertida Bella se dará cuenta de que somos almas gemelas? Estás segura? –Pregunté inseguro.

-Absolutamente –Intervino Jasper –Entre almas gemelas el sentimiento siempre es mutuo e inquebrantable.

-Yay! –Exclamó Alice lanzándose a mis brazos como un monito. Yo la hice girar un par de veces y se la entregué a Jasper, que se había mantenido prácticamente en silencio hasta momentos antes.

-Alice… ahora que decidí tratar de estar con Bella… ves algo nuevo en el futuro?

-Mmmmmmmmmh… -Dijo concentrándose –Últimamente el futuro de Bella está poco claro, me cuesta más y más verla… tendremos que consultar el por qué con Carlisle… Pero sé que tienes que ir a su casa esta noche a las 10:30 pm.

-Pero me voy a encontrar con Eddy! –Dije pensando en que eso sería una maaala idea. Como le explico lo que hago en el dormitorio de su novia por la noche?

-Nop, no te vas a encontrar con Edward porque Bella lo va a despachar a las 10:00 pm. Veo a Edward enojado y frustrado llegando a casa así es que creo que van a discutir otra vez.

-Ok, iré a ver a Bella hoy a las 10:30 pm. Ahora… hay otro problema que discutir… -Dije temiendo lo que vendría a continuación.

-Oh! Lo había olvidado! –Exclamó Alice.

-Sip… qué haremos con Rosalie? Me va a querer matar cuando se entere… y peor aún, va a querer matar a Bella… Ya sabes cómo se pone cuando busca venganza! –Dije pensando en el grupo de hombres que la atacaron en sus últimos momentos humanos. Me estremecí ante la idea de que Bella sufriera un destino semejante.

-Hummmm –El futuro aún no es claro… Creo que primero debes preocuparte de saber qué opina Bella de tus sentimientos, y si ella los corresponde, te ayudaremos a lidiar con Rosalie. Tenemos 1 semana ½ para enamorar a Bella antes de tomar cualquier decisión o informar a Edward y Rosalie.

-Gracias Alice… No sabes lo que significa para mí tu apoyo –Dije emocionado y aliviado –Crees que ese tiempo será suficiente?

-Si ella ya tiene sentimientos por ti, entonces es suficiente. Si no los tiene, no hay nada que hacer –Dijo Alice con firmeza.

-Jasper qué has percibido tú? Qué siente Bella por mí?

-No lo sé… Al igual que con Alice, cada vez me cuesta más leer a Bella. No puedo decir con seguridad qué siente ella por ti ni por Edward.

-Mierda!

…oOo…

En el camino a casa cazamos un par de ciervos. No había tiempo para algo más interesante y yo me quería asegurar de no estar hambriento si esta noche estaría cerca de Bella. Nunca está de más tomar precauciones.

Una vez que hubimos llegado a casa me fui a mi dormitorio y me duché y me cambié de ropa. Estaba nervioso y aunque ni siquiera había manchado mi camisa de sangre y obviamente no transpiraba me pareció que eso es lo que hay que hacer antes de una cita.

Mierda, que hace uno en una cita? Nunca había tenido citas como vampiro, con Rosalie simplemente tuvimos sexo y en seguida nos casamos, y no recordaba haber tenido citas como humano… Aparecer en casa de Bella por la noche y sin invitación califica como una cita? Mierda, no quería que ella pensara que soy un acosador como Eddy Boy que entraba a su dormitorio a verla dormir sin permiso. Esa mierda es… enfermiza.

Bueno, siguiendo con mi no-cita no tenía idea de cómo proceder. Supuse que Bella apreciaría unas flores, pero no tendría cómo justificarlas con Edward-controlo-todo-excepto-mi-cabello. Y luego, que me pongo? Mis jeans y camisetas habituales? Algo más formal? Me imaginé apareciendo de frac en la ventana de Bella. Seguro se haría pis de la risa… no el efecto que estaba buscando.

Me decidí por un par de jeans que pensé que favorecían mi trasero (hay que potenciar lo que sea que me dé la ventaja comparativa y yo tengo el mejor trasero de la familia, incluida Brujalie) y una camiseta lo suficientemente ajustada para resaltar mis músculos pero lo suficientemente suelta para no parecerme a Hulk.

Pensé en usar perfume pero esa mierda huele terrible y de todas maneras creí que Bella apreciaría más mi propia esencia. Soy un maldito vampiro y huelo jodidamente bien.

Una vez listo me miré al espejo. Pensé en peinar mi cabello que caía libre hacia mis ojos cuando me agachaba, pero eso me haría sentir más ridículo que el frac. Mis risos son más manejables si no les hago absolutamente nada. Ok campeón, la victoria es tuya! Vamos Emmett, tu puedes!

A lo mejor si veía Corazón Valiente antes de irme… Mel Gibson siempre me inspiraba… (Eso antes de que se volviera borracho, abusador y fanático religioso. Jodidos humanos, todo lo echan a perder)

Ok, tranquilo, es hora de partir. Ya puedo escuchar a Edward maltratando su puto piano. _Cuando Bella sea mía la cogeré sobre el piano… Y bajo el piano… Y contra la pared… Agh… Ahí viene Emmett Jr. a jugar._

Salí por la ventana, no quería que nadie me viera salir y no quería arriesgar preguntas que no quería contestar.

Corrí a casa de Bella sin saber qué esperar. Jodida enana que me manda aquí a ciegas. Y jodido Jasper que la apoya.

Al acercarme a la casa de Bella comencé a prestar atención. Dos corazones latiendo. Uno en el primer piso, otro en el segundo. La respiración de la persona en el primer piso (asumí que era Charlie) era profunda y acompasada. Estaba durmiendo.

Pero la respiración de la persona en el segundo piso estaba agitada e irregular y pude escuchar suaves gemidos. Algo le pasaba a Bella? Estaba sufriendo algún dolor? Edward le había hecho daño? Gruñí ante esa posibilidad y me precipité hacia su dormitorio, entrando por la ventana que se encontraba entreabierta.

La habitación estaba a oscuras, pero ese no fue un obstáculo para mis ojos. Podía ver con total claridad.

Pero lo que primero capturó mi atención fue el olor… el olor que permeaba el aire haciéndolo casi denso en su concentración. El olor de la excitación de Bella.

Y entonces le presté atención a lo que ella estaba haciendo sin poder creer lo que veía. Podía distinguir su cuerpo perfectamente a través de su colcha, y ella estaba obviamente masturbándose. Oh gracias Superman por los favores concedidos!

-Qué estás haciendo Belly Boo? –Dije con mi voz ronca, apenas podía hablar y mi erección amenazaba con romper mis pantalones_. Sigue así Emmett Jr., rompe mis pantalones, porque _eso_ no sería humillante._

-E… Emmett? –Jadeó.

-Continúa Belly Boo, no te interrumpas por mí. Yo puedo esperar a que termines –Dije sentándome en su mecedora. Necesitaba sentarme o ella vería a Emmett Jr. desabrochando mis pantalones por sí solo y abalanzarse sobre ella. Demonios!

-Oh Dios, mátame ahora! –Dijo ella luciendo mortificada antes de cubrirse hasta la coronilla con su colcha. Mierda! Con ese movimiento su olor se liberó y se concentró aún más. No respires, no respires, no respires… respiré. Mierda, huele bieeeeen… Quise acercarme y comprobar si sabía tan bien como olía. _Si le ruego de rodillas me dejará dar una probadita?_

-No te avergüences Belly Botton… Lo que estabas haciendo es perfectamente normal, aunque sonabas un poco frustrada… -Dije tratando de consolarla.

-Oh! Emmett! Tenía que ocurrir verdad? La primera vez en mi vida que me decido a tocarme y obviamente tenías que aparecer tú para que mi humillación fuera completa.

-Belly Bee, ya te dije que no tienes nada de qué avergonzarte, y además… Espera un momento! Dijiste que esta es la primera vez que te tocas? –Mi cerebro acaba de sufrir un cortocircuito. Puedes los vampiros sufrir un aneurisma? Creo que estoy a punto de comprobarlo.

-Aaaaagh! Si Em, es mi primera vez. Necesito un maldito orgasmo y como mi jodido novio no está dispuesto a dármelos decidí conseguirlos por mí misma –Dijo en ese tono furioso que usa cuando el filtro de su cerebro deja de funcionar. Eddy Boy es más inútil de lo que pensé. Mejor para mí, voy a convertirme en su Dios de los Orgasmos! Já, quizás le puedo pedir a Alice que me diseñe un traje de superhéroe con capa y todo. SúperEmmett, complaciendo mujeres y regalando O´s. Chan cha chaaaaan… a lo mejor Eddy se puede hacer útil y crear un jingle para mí.

-Belly Boo… no sonabas como si estuvieras teniendo mucho éxito en tu búsqueda –Dije acercándome lentamente a su cama. Como un degenerado. Emmett no te comportes como un degenerado. Aspiro. Mierda, ese olor… _Soy_ un degenerado.

-Nop… –Dijo aún desde bajo su colcha. Adiviné que su rubor estaba al máximo.

-Te gustaría que te diera una mano? –_Realmente acabo de decir eso?_ _Ok, todos conmigo:_ _De-ge-ne-ra-do!_

-Emmett! –Dijo ella aún más mortificada. Felicitaciones Emmett, _sutil_!

-Tú sabes lo que quiero decir… te puedo guiar para que en el futuro te sea más fácil.

-No quiero tener sexo! –Dijo ella apresuradamente.

-No vamos a tener sexo. Lo que te estoy ofreciendo es más como… una guía. Tú puedes permanecer bajo la colcha y sólo mi mano te va a tocar –Dije improvisando como si mi vida dependiera de esto. Bueno, de alguna manera era así. Si le podía dar placer a mi Bella entonces ella estaría más inclinada a aceptarme, verdad? Y me daría un millón de puntos sobre el incompetente de Eddy Boy. _Por favor Superman! Un milagro más es todo lo que te pido… Que no me odie por mis proposiciones indecentes, déjame tocarla esta noche…_

-Ogh… Mmmmmh… Ok?

_GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS!_

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Próximo capítulo veremos cómo ayuda SúperEmmett a BellyBoo!**

**12 REVIEWS = ACTUALIZACIÓN**


	8. No más diversión?

**Maldición! Publiqué el capítulo anterior y en menos de una hora había recibido 17 reviews! Y después de eso recibí otro montón, gracias, gracias, gracias. Son todas un montón de pervertidas que quieren limonada de Emmett (Y quién soy yo para negarme) Jajajajaja**

**El asunto es que me tienen escribiendo a tiempo completo para cumplir con mi compromiso de capítulos x reviews. Ojalá recibiera una respuesta así cada vez, me hacen sentir que mi trabajo es valorado y que vale la pena escribir en vez de interactuar con el mundo real.**

**Seguimos con la fórmula 12 reviews=actualización.**

**Un abrazo y gracias por alegrar mi día!**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Capítulo 8**

I told you

That we could fly

Cause we all have wings

But some of us don't know why

I was standing

You were there

Two worlds collided

And they could never ever tear us apart

_Never tear us apart / INXS_

**Bella POV**

Trágame tierra! Por qué últimamente mi dormitorio era como La Alameda de los vampiros? Todos los vampiros creían que estaba bien pasar sin preguntar. Unos a vestirme, otros a verme dormir y otros a ofrecerme masturbaciones… Agh… mi vida apesta!

Pero lo peor de todo es que en medio de la tremenda humillación que significa haber sido sorprendida tocándome… había una pequeña parte de mi cerebro (una parte que nunca salía de la alcantarilla, una parte pervertida y desvergonzada) que se alegraba de que Emmett me hubiera visto. Y aún más que me hubiera ofrecido su ayuda. Cómo funcionaría eso? No es que fuera como Jasper que probablemente me podría hacer acabar simplemente con su don. No, Emmett me tocaría. Estaba dispuesta a dejarlo tocarme? Mmmmmh… no, no debería. Pero quería!

-Em… qué tengo que hacer? –Pregunté desde bajo mi cobertor, aún tapada completamente, no sería capaz de mirarlo a la cara.

-Sácate la ropa Bells, desnúdate bajo la colcha –Me dijo con esa voz ronca que prometía sexo, sexo y más sexo. Probablemente conseguiría un orgasmo si él me susurraba cochinadas al oído con esa voz. Demonios! Podría tener un orgasmo si me recitaba la guía telefónica con esa voz.

Me desnudé sacándome mi camiseta de Poison primero y mis shorts después y los lancé al otro extremo de mi habitación. Sentí a Emmett respirar profundamente, como tratando de calmarse.

-Em… estás bien?

-Si Jingle Bells, estoy perfectamente. Ahora voy a meter mi mano debajo de la colcha y tú me vas a decir dónde te gusta más que te toque. Esas son tus zonas erógenas y son donde nos vamos a concentrar. De acuerdo?

-De acuerdo –Dije con un hilo de voz. _Ok, tranquila Bella, no pasa nada, simplemente tu cuñado va a tocarte para descubrir tus zonas erógenas. Como dice Alf, No hay problema! _

De pronto sentí la mano helada de Emmett en mi costado, tocándome levemente, apenas rozando mi piel. Aspiré profundo y mi corazón se desbocó. Aún no me hacía nada y ya estaba al borde de una taquicardia.

Su mano se movió lenta pero segura hasta mi estómago, y comenzó a dibujar círculos con la yema de sus dedos sobre mi piel. Mi estómago se tensó esperando que su mano se moviera. Ya fuera hacia el sur o hacia el norte necesitaba que me diera algún alivio. Froté mis muslos tratando de ganar un poco de fricción y gemí de impotencia cuando él siguió sus caricias dibujando círculos pequeños, círculos grandes, espirales, óvalos…

Cuando no pude más y jadeé de deseo él movió con enloquecedora lentitud su mano hacia mi pecho y siguió con los malditos círculos desde el centro de mi pecho hacia mis costados, de mis costados a mis axilas, de mis axilas hacia el centro de mi pecho, pero nunca tocándome donde más lo necesitaba. Jodido Emmett me estaba haciendo sufrir y el muy cretino lo estaba disfrutando. Si no hubiera estado tan encendida lo habría echado a patadas, pero necesitaba su toque, esos círculos hacían que toda mi piel se volviera hipersensible y cada roce parecía estar conectado directamente con mi entrepierna.

Comencé a retorcerme tratando de obligarlo a tocar mis pechos, a acariciar mis pezones que estaban dolorosamente erectos.

-Qué te pasa Belly Bean? No te gusta lo que te estoy haciendo? Quieres que me detenga? –Preguntó con su voz de sexo.

-Emmett… Em por favor… deja de jugar conmigo… tócame –Rogué. Sip, así es, rogué.

-Dónde quieres que te toque?

-En todas partes… tócame Em… -Jadeé. Él dirigió su mano a mi pecho derecho abarcándolo con una de sus manazas y pellizcó suavemente mi pezón entre sus dedos índice y pulgar.

-Aaaaaagh! Dios! Em, hazlo otra vez –Él me complació y yo volví a gemir. Luego su mano volvió a los jodidos círculos, pero se acercó lentamente a mi pecho izquierdo y repitió sus acciones consiguiendo que yo jadeara una sarta de profanidades que lo hizo soltar una carcajada.

-Mierda Bells! No te conocía ese vocabulario! Estás segura de que no tienes a un marinero escondido ahí adentro? –Dijo levantando mi colcha. El muy cretino me quería ver desnuda y yo le lancé un manotazo y me volví a cubrir hasta la cabeza. Era ridículo, lo sé, pero pensé que sería más fácil si no nos veíamos las caras. De todas maneras estoy segura de que consiguió una bonita imagen de mí en topless, jadeante y encendida.

-Cállate Em, vas a seguir o no? –Dije exasperada. Si se iba a reír de mí y no me iba a dar mi O, se podía ir al infierno.

-Por supuesto que voy a seguir, quién crees que soy? Yo nunca dejo a una mujer insatisfecha. Palabra de superhéroe –Dijo claramente disfrutando de la situación.

-Aah? –Dijo _superhéroe_? Tendré que preguntarle sobre eso. _En otra ocasión. Cuando no esté desnuda. Cuando él no esté retorciendo mis pezones entre sus dedos. Mmmmmmh esos dedos saben lo que hacen…_

Enloquecedoramente lento sus dedos se movieron hasta mi cuello y recorrieron detrás de mis orejas, bajaron a mi clavícula pasando por los puntos de mi pulso, se movieron por mis axilas y descendieron por mi costado. Cada centímetro de piel era acariciado con la suavidad de una pluma, un roce que me encendía pero nunca era suficiente.

Finalmente llegó a mi bajo vientre y gemí otra vez… tan cerca… estaba tan cerca de donde lo necesitaba… mis músculos se contrajeron en anticipación y mi sexo casi me dolía palpitante.

Pero sus manos se movieron por mis muslos hasta mis rodillas, y lentamente siguió con sus condenados círculos, subiendo centímetro a centímetro. Abrí mis piernas casi darme cuenta, esperando el momento en que finalmente me tocara…

-Em, por favor… no puedo más… por favor…

-Otra vez Bells, dime qué es lo que necesitas. Dime exactamente qué es lo que quieres y te lo daré.

-Tus dedos… en mi clítoris… ahora! –Gemí e inmediatamente sus dedos estaban donde los necesitaba más, recorriendo mi canal desde mi clítoris hasta mi entrada. Una y otra y otra vez. Su toque frío contrastaba con mi piel que ardía, creando deliciosas sensaciones. Era totalmente consciente de cada lugar que sus dedos recorrían, y pronto comenzó con sus círculos rozando mi clítoris de forma deliciosa, pero aún no era suficiente.

-Más Em, necesito más…

-Más qué Bells? Dime y te lo daré –Su voz era tan baja que era casi un gruñido. Y las vibraciones… _Oh Dios! Gruñe otra vez!_

-Más presión, más rápido, más fuerte… -Y me dio exactamente lo que le pedí. Sus dedos presionaron en la medida justa girando y girando y a los pocos segundos me encontraba al borde del precipicio… la sensación más poderosa que hubiera sentido nunca, todos los músculos de mi cuerpo temblando mi garganta incapaz de formar sonidos coherentes, mi respiración eran jadeos desesperados, y de pronto caí… y seguí cayendo en un abandono que me hizo perderme en deliciosos espasmos de placer. Un grito quiso escapar de mis labios, pero la boca de Emmett cubrió la mía y ahogó mis sonidos animales mientras disfrutaba de mi primer orgasmo.

El beso que compartimos fue distinto al primero en el bosque. Este estaba más lleno de emoción, fue a la vez más dulce y ardiente, y nuestras inhibiciones ya eran casi inexistentes. Su beso se hizo demandante y su mano volvió a moverse de nuevo, lenta, suavemente, hasta lograr encenderme de nuevo. Pero esta vez mientras su pulgar acariciaba mi clítoris, su índice giraba alrededor de mi entrada pero sin penetrarme.

-Mierda! –Gemí contra su boca y giré mis caderas para que me diera lo que necesitaba. Pero Emmett, maldito sea, estaba en completo control y no me daría lo que necesitaba hasta que a él le se le diera la regalada gana. Le mordí el labio inferior para demostrar mi disgusto, pero él me gruñó y me excitó aún más.

Su dedo finalmente penetro un poquito y Oh! Se sintió fantástico! Pero entonces lo retiró

-Em! Más! –Demandé mientras su boca atacaba mi cuello. Su respuesta fue otro delicioso gruñido y su dedo nuevamente en mi lugar favorito, trazando círculos _dentro _de mí.

-Aaaah… Dios Em!... Oh Dios!... Ohdiosohdiosohdios!... Mmmmmmmh… -Sip, estaba completamente incoherente y había perdido la capacidad de pensar en nada que no fuera esa mano tocándome donde ni yo misma me había tocado.

La presión en mi bajo vientre se formó mucho más violentamente esta vez, y mis paredes se contrajeron virtualmente atrapando el dedo de Em dentro de mí. Él inmediatamente volvió a mover su boca sobre la mía y ahogó mi grito con más besos hasta que mi respiración se hubo calmado lo suficiente. Lentamente retiró su mano de entre mis piernas y mirándome a los ojos, deliberadamente se llevó el dedo que había estado dentro de mí a la boca y lo succionó cerrando los ojos y gimió.

Ese gesto en cualquier otro momento me habría parecido francamente asqueroso, pero tal como estaban las cosas me pareció lo más sexi que había visto en mi vida y un gemido _puede_ haber escapado de mis labios.

De pronto ya no me importaba estar desnuda frente a este hombre que estaba lamiendo mis jugos de sus dedos, no me importaba que él hubiera ahogado mis gemidos con sus besos. No podía dejar de mirarlo con los ojos muy abiertos, llenos de asombro. Dios! Si hubiera sabido antes que era posible sentir tanto placer habría invitado a Em a mi dormitorio hace años…

-Em…

-Si Bells? –Dijo él muy bajito, con cara de preocupación.

-Gracias… eso fue… Wow! Increíble. Y me diste 2! Wow… No sabía que se sentiría así…

-No sabías que se sentiría así? Nunca antes…? Ninguno? –Preguntó sorprendido. Pero de qué se sorprende si yo le había dicho que nunca me había tocado? Oh… él pensó que alguien más…

-Nunca antes… nadie me ha tocado así… -Dije enrojeciendo en la oscuridad.

Emmett me miró largamente su rostro en blanco pero sus ojos reflejando una profunda emoción y por último me tomó en sus brazos en un solo fluido movimiento y me sentó en su regazo, completamente desnuda y me abrazó cubriendo mi cuerpo casi por completo.

Y me importó? Pues no, me acurruqué hundiendo mi rostro en el hueco entre su cuello y su hombro y respiré profundamente, una y otra vez, regodeándome en su delicioso olor a manzanas y especias.

-Qué voy a hacer contigo Jingle Bells? –Suspiró.

-Qué quieres hacer conmigo? –Pregunté sintiéndome seductora, atrevida.

-No juegues conmigo niñita –Me gruñó, haciéndome vibrar contra su pecho.

-Me gusta cuando me gruñes… eres sexi… -Comenté y él me respondió con un gruñido que resonó desde su estómago haciéndome temblar contra su cuerpo.

-Em… supongo que ya es tarde para avergonzarme, estando desnuda sobre ti y todo eso… pero… qué estamos haciendo? Pensé que habíamos acordado ser amigos pero parece que no podemos mantener nuestras manos alejadas del otro…

-Voy a dejar a Rosalie –Me dijo abruptamente, sobresaltándome.

-Por… por.. por qué? –Dije sin atreverme a preguntarle si era por mí.

-Por que se matrimonio es una farsa y nunca debí haberme casado con ella. Demonios, si hubiera estado en mi sano juicio nunca me habría casado con Rose… sabías que nos casamos 2 días después que desperté de mi transformación? Claramente mi mente no estaba lúcida!

-Oh… Ok… -_En serio, qué puedes responder a una confesión como esa?_

-Me gustas Bells… me gustas mucho… -Me dijo hablando contra mi cabello. Su aliento helado me produjo escalofríos pero me aferré a él con más fuerza.

-Me gustas también Em… más de lo que debería… pero… yo estoy con Edward… a pesar de lo que pasó esta noche… Oh! No sé qué hacer Em… estoy tan confundida!

-No te preocupes Jingle Bells, no pasa nada… tómate el tiempo que necesites para resolver tus sentimientos. Yo te voy a esperar…

-Mientras no te dé mi respuesta definitiva no deberíamos… tu sabes… -Dije pensando en lo bien que me sentía en sus brazos, en lo correcto que se sentía el mundo mirado desde su regazo.

-Entiendo. No más diversión para ninguno de los dos hasta que hayas enviado a Eddy al infierno.

-Emmett! Edward no tiene la culpa de la horrible persona en la que me convertido! Soy lo peor –Dije sintiendo el enorme peso de la culpa que amenazaba con aplastarme.

-Bells… por favor no te arrepientas… esta ha sido una de las mejores noches de mi vida… no te arrepientas de mí –Me imploró con los ojos brillantes. Cómo podía arrepentirme de él? No, no podía. Me odiaba a mí misma, pero no culpaba a Em.

-No me arrepiento de ti Em… nunca de ti. También para mí fue una de las mejores noches que he tenido… gracias por compartirla conmigo… -Dije besando su mejilla.

Permanecimos abrazados largo rato hasta que Emmett me metió bajo mi cobertor y se recostó a mi lado en mi cama y me abrazó fuerte, pegándome a él. Lo último que escuché fue

-Que sueñes con los vampiritos Belly Boo…

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Ya lo saben, reviews=actualización**


	9. A todas nos gusta Eric

**Otro capítulo. Este, lamento decirlo, no es del tipo cítrico, pero contiene algunos detalles importantes para el futuro, así es que presten atención.**

**Muchas gracias por la increíble respuesta que me han dado. Cada review es una sonrisa en mi rostro.**

**Disclaimer: Todo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, yo no lucro con sus personajes, sólo los obligo a actuar como idiotas.**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Capítulo 9**

I'm the kind to sit up in his room.  
>Heart sick an' eyes filled up with blue.<br>I don't know what you've done to me,  
>But I know this much is true:<br>I wanna do bad things with you.

_Bad things / Jace Everett_

**Bella POV**

Desperté al día siguiente con la irritante voz de Alice en mi oído.

-Beeeeeellaaaaaa! Despieeeertaaaaaa –Cantó. Esto se estaba volviendo ridículo! Es que todos los días despertaría así?

-Maldita sea Alice? Qué es ahora? Nos vamos a esquiar? –Dije de malas. Odiaba despertarme temprano a menos que fuera estrictamente necesario.

-Jajaja… no Bella, no hoy… te tienes que levantar para cambiar tus sábanas y ventilar tu dormitorio. Apesta a Emmett y no querrás que Edward lo huela!

-Mierda! -Dije sentándome en la cama de un brinco. La colcha se deslizó hasta mi estómago y me di cuenta de que estaba desnuda. Los eventos de la noche anterior me golpearon en mi cabeza como un saco de ladrillos dejándome un poco aturdida. Luego al ver mi pecho descubierto me cubrí con mi almohada –Alice yo… Agh! Debes pensar lo peor de mí… soy una ramera! Lo siento tanto…

-Cállate Bella! Tú eres mi hermana y quiero que seas feliz. Si eres feliz con el oso bruto de mi hermano, entonces te voy a apoyar. Lo importante es que estés segura de tus decisiones por que todo esto no va a ser fácil para la familia… pero todo se va a arreglar, ya verás.

-De verdad? No me odias? –Pregunté aliviada.

-Nop, y te voy a ayudar. Tenemos una semana y media antes del regreso de Rosalie y en ese tiempo debes decidir a quién quieres, Emmett o Edward.

-Y qué hay de Edward? -Pregunté preocupada y culpable.

-Por ahora nos vamos a preocupar de tus sentimientos. Una vez que eso esté resuelto te voy a ayudar a lidiar con el resto. Ahora levántate y date una ducha mientras yo cambio las sábanas.

-Ok… -Dije dirigiéndome al baño. Luego me detuve y me di vuelta y le dije –Gracias Alice… no sabes lo que significa para mí lo que estás haciendo…

-Te quiero hermanita, quiero que seas feliz… para siempre –Me dijo con una sonrisa. _Para siempre?_ Significaba eso lo que me estaba imaginando?

Archivé esos pensamiento para analizarlos en otro momento y me metí a la ducha. Me sentía especialmente bien esta mañana, inusualmente relajada y feliz… Serían las Os que me regaló Em? Renee siempre decía que el buen sexo arregla hasta el cabello. Me estremecí. Lo último que quería pensar era en Renee y su vida sexual. _Aunque su cabello era inusualmente brillante_…

Salí de la ducha y noté que Alice había cambiado no sólo mis sábanas si no también mis almohadas y mi colcha… Sobre mi cama había una muda completa de ropa. Jeans artísticamente desgastados y ajustados y una camiseta vintage de color rosa con un escote profundo. Era casual pero hacía resaltar todos mis atributos. Hay que reconocer que Alice sabía lo que hacía.

Me vestí y me calcé mis zapatillas Converse. Me sequé el cabello con el secador en lugar de dejar que se secara al aire como siempre hacía. Hoy se sentía como un día especial y me sentía llena de energía, lista para salir y conquistar el mundo.

Bajé a desayunar conversando de nimiedades con Alice y luego nos fuimos juntas al colegio en mi camioneta.

Edward me estaba esperando en el estacionamiento luciendo ansioso y preocupado, pero al vernos llegar lució feliz y esperanzado.

Al estacionar no alcancé a desabrocharme el cinturón de seguridad y él ya tenía la puerta abierta para mí y me envolvió en un abrazo desesperado.

-Amor lo siento tanto! No quiero que discutamos más! Por favor perdóname, estuve toda la noche pensando y sé que en cierta forma tú tienes razón –Ok, sentimientos encontrados! Por un lado la culpa… Oh la culpa al pensar en lo que había estado haciendo la noche anterior _con su hermano_ mientras Edward se martirizaba pensando en nuestra relación. Y por otro, rabia. A qué demonios se refería con que "en cierta forma yo tenía razón"? Por supuesto que yo tenía razón!

-Está bien Edward, discutamos eso en otro momento, Ok? Estamos un poco atrasados… -Dije librándome de su abrazo y me encaminé a mi primera clase (que por supuesto, Edward compartía).

Pasé todo el día tratando de ignorarlo y evitar conversaciones y él pasó todo el día tocándome de una forma u otra, jugando con mi cabello, dibujando círculos en la palma de mi mano, recitándome sonetos mientras los profesores hablaban… Agh! Por qué no me dejaba en paz de un vez! Lo que antes me había parecido romántico y dulce ahora me parecía asfixiante y molesto. Jodido Emmett, maldije en mi mente.

Cuando por fin se acabó la jornada en el colegio decidimos ir a casa de los Cullen a hacer los deberes. Yo necesitaba ponerme al día porque esa semana no había avanzado nada y tenía varios reportes que entregar.

Al llegar a casa de los Cullen Esme me estaba esperando con un sándwich de jamón, queso y lechuga en pan integral y un vaso de leche con chocolate. Esme es la mejor mamá del mundo! Yo tomé mi merienda y un cojín y me recosté sobre mi estómago bajo el piano de Edward. Me gustaba escucharlo tocar mientras hacía los deberes y esa posición me evitaría tener que tocarlo o mirarlo a la cara.

Emmett y Jasper habían salido y Alice se sentó en un sofá con su croquera, dibujando y tarareando. Se respiraba un aire de paz, y me pude concentrar por primera vez en el día en algo que no fuera la noche anterior.

Trabajé durante dos horas y lentamente el sueño me comenzó a vencer. Recosté mi cabeza sobre la almohada y me quedé dormida, arrullada por las dulces notas del piano.

De pronto desperté con un grito y una exclamación.

-Belly Boo! Estás durmiendo en el suelo como un cachorrito abandonado! –Dijo Emmett con una carcajada. Yo me levanté de golpe y me golpeé la cabeza fuerte contra el piano.

-Auch! Emmett bruto! Me asustaste! –Grité desde debajo del piano sobándome la cabeza.

-Bella amor estás bien? –Preguntó Edward desde el banquillo. Emmett no esperó respuesta y me tiró de una pierna arrastrándome por el piso como un cavernícola.

-Jingle Bells te rompí la cabeza? –Preguntó preocupado sin dejar de arrastrarme mientras mi estómago sacaba brillo al piso de madera.

-Emmett suéltame! –Grité retorciendo mis piernas.

-Ups! Lo siento, no me di cuenta de que aún te estaba arrasando –Me dijo luciendo apropiadamente arrepentido mientras Edward me ponía de pié gruñéndole a Em.

-Está bien Em, y no, no me rompiste la cabeza. Pero trata de no asustarme cuando duermo, la próxima vez me puedes romper algo de verdad! –Por qué no me sentía rara al ver a Emmett después de lo que habíamos hecho la noche anterior? Sentí que _debería_ sentirme rara, pero simplemente no podía. Él me hacía sentirme cómoda siempre sin importar la situación.

-Ok, Belly Nelly, prometo no asustarte cuando duermas… -Dijo luciendo debidamente penitente -Oh! Terminaste los deberes? –Dijo súbitamente emocionado. Pensé que en cualquier momento se pondría a dar brincos y a aplaudir como un niño de 5 años.

-Supongo… no quiero trabajar más… qué tienes en mente?

-Una maratón de True Blood… Tu sabes, vampiros –Dijo moviendo sus cejas de arriba hacia abajo, visiblemente entusiasmado.

-Arrendaste la serie completa?

-Arrendar? Compré las dos primeras temporadas! Y montones de apestosas palomitas de maíz para ti.

-Emmett no creo que sea apropiado –Dijo Edward examinando las cajas de la serie.

-Oh! Pero yo quiero ver esos vampiros! –Exclamo Alice aplaudiendo. Jasper se limitó a sonreír y se sentó en su puesto habitual frente al televisor.

-Vamos Edward, será divertido y por fin vas a ver quién es Bill Compton y Eric Northman! –Dije yo haciendo un puchero –Tú sabes, cultura general…

-Mmmmh… aún me parece una mala idea… -Dijo con el ceño fruncido.

-Esmeeeee! -Grité innecesariamente –Quieres ver True Blood con nosotros?

-Oh si! Me encanta Eric! –Exclamó saltando al sofá con nosotros y se ubicó entra Alice y Emmett. Yo me senté en el suelo sobre un cojín.

-A mí también –Le contesté guiñándole un ojo y ganándome dos gruñidos.

-A mí me gusta Jason –Dijo Alice -Has visto esos abdominales? –Preguntó ganándose un gruñido de Jasper. Los hombres estaban apropiadamente celosos.

Emmett puso el disco en el DVD player y Esme se levantó y regresó de la cocina con una enorme fuente de palomitas de maíz y una Diet Coke para mí.

Comenzamos con el primer capítulo y nos reíamos a gritos de los comentarios de cada uno y sus imprecisiones de la serie.

-Oh yo quiero tener colmillos retráctiles –Exclamó Emmett –Qué tan cool sería eso? Aaaaaagh! –Dijo Emmett abalanzándose sobre Esme como si le fuera a morder el cuello.

-Agh! Mira como se alimenta ese Bill… Mira toda la sangre que chorrea, obviamente no sabe lo que hace –Dijo Jasper preocupado de las técnicas poco realistas de drenaje de humanos.

-Mira Edward, Sookie es como tú! Puedes desconectar tu poder como ella? –Exclamé yo.

-Esto me parece altamente inapropiado –Exclamó Edward en las escenas de sexo, cambiando de posición en el sillón, obviamente incómodo. Jasper sonrió burlón como si tuviera un secreto divertido que se moría por contar, pero se mantuvo en silencio.

-Sangre sintética! Puaj! Deberían conseguirse un par de leones de montaña o un oso Grizzli… Cuál es la diversión de beber de una botella calentada en microondas? Esa mierda se ve asquerosa!

-Emmett! Lenguaje! –Exclamó Esme.

-Mamá has visto la cantidad de veces que han dicho Fuck? 42 y contando! Obviamente yo puedo decir groserías mientras vemos esta serie! –Se defendió Em.

-Mmmmmmh… está bien, pero sólo mientras vemos True Blood –Concedió Esme –Ahora silencio! Ahí está Eric! –Esme, Alice y yo suspiramos.

-Oh, yo quiero un par de esas chicas con un fetiche con los vampiros! Están rogando que se las coman! –Exclamó Emmett.

-A mi no me gustan las chicas góticas –Dijo Jasper.

-Sin ropa no son góticas –Dijo Emmett como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo –Son simplemente chicas dispuestas a complacer todas las fantasías de un vampiro. Apuesto que les encantaría ver mi trasero brillando al sol…

-Por favor! No podemos subir un poco el nivel de la conversación? –Edward, obviamente.

-Mmmmmmh… creo que ahora me gusta Sam… aunque debe oler tan mal como Jacob… -Dijo Alice arrugando la nariz.

-Jacob no huele mal! –Lo defendí.

-Puaj –Fue el comentario generalizado.

Vimos la mitad de la primera temporada y lo pasamos increíble. Hasta Carlisle s unió al final cuando regresó del hospital.

-Oh Bella! –Exclamó Alice a propósito de nada–Mañana vas a dormir acá.

-Y por qué si se puede saber? –Odiaba que me ordenaran lo que tenía que hacer como si yo no tuviera opinión propia.

-Nop, no se puede saber, es una sorpresa!

-Qué sorpresa Alice? Por qué yo no sé nada de esto? –Preguntó Edward.

-Es una sorpresa y tú no se supone que sepas nada. Lo siento, pero vas a tener que esperar hasta mañana como todos los demás… -Luego cambiando su expresión Alice se dirigió a Carlisle –Ahora que estamos todos, hay algo que quería preguntarte, Carlisle.

-Dime Alice.

-Es sobre Bella… Últimamente nuestros dones no funcionan en ella… -Dijo mirando a Jasper y luego a mí –Jazzy no puede sentirla ni manipular sus emociones y yo no puedo ver su futuro… -Mierda! Mi cerebro está funcionando aún peor? Qué significa todo esto?

-Oh, ya veo… bien, eso es muy interesante… Bella, te gustaría explorar las razones de la inhabilidad de los demás para afectarte con sus dones?

-Sí por favor… quiero decir… siempre he sabido que hay algo seriamente mal conmigo, pero ahora veo que está empeorando –Dije sintiéndome un fenómeno entre los vampiros. Qué tan jodido es ser un fenómeno entre fenómenos?

-Bella no hay nada malo contigo, pero me gustaría que exploráramos un par de posibilidades para descartar problemas, te parece bien? –Me preguntó Carlisle con voz suave y segura. Obviamente podía confiar en él, pero no me gustó como me miraban los demás, como si de pronto me hubiera salido una segunda cabeza o algo así.

-Seguro… está bien… cuando comenzamos?

-Mañana.

-Pero deben terminar antes de las 7pm. Después de esa hora el tiempo de Bella es mío! –Exclamó Alice.

-Alice! Qué…? –Alcancé a decir.

-No te voy a decir nada así es que no preguntes. Ahora shhhhhhh! Que quiero ver a Jason sin interrupciones!

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Espero que les haya gustado, este capítulo es un conector para lo que va a pasar al día siguiente, y tiene varios detalles relevantes.**


	10. Un don? Cool!

**Hola a todos! Mil disculpas por el atraso en esta actualización. Ustedes cumplieron su parte y yo me atrasé en la mía. Mi explicación: Estoy en cama con mononucleósis, ganglios inflamados, fiebre y ronchas en todo el cuerpo. No es una bonita imagen. Y no puedo estar frente al computador por mucho rato.**

**Pero trataré de actualizar a diario a menos que mi salud empeore. No dejen de contarme qué opinan!**

**Eso sería por ahora, disfruten!**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Capítulo 10**

There are signs that we can learn  
>Place over the heavens<br>To predict how long we'll burn  
>How long will I last?<br>Can you turn up the heat?  
>What star am I circling?<br>What's circling me?  
>Am I ebb, am I flow?<br>My lack of control  
>Turn it on, turn it up<br>Say yes, play no  
>Things keep changing…<p>

_Thousand tiny pieces / The be good Tanyas_

**Bella POV**

El día viernes desperté con el timbre de mi despertador y no con Alice cantando en mi oreja. Sólo por eso pintaba para ser un buen día.

Me levanté, me duché me vestí y bajé a la cocina donde me encontré a Charlie terminando su café. Fue bueno verlo, últimamente casi no nos encontrábamos en la casa.

Conversamos brevemente y él me preguntó por mis planes para esa noche, ya que Esme lo había llamado para pedirle permiso para que yo alojara en casa de los Cullen. Yo le dije honestamente que Alice lo había preparado todo como una sorpresa, así es que no tenía idea de cuáles serían nuestros planes.

Me dirigí al colegio en mi camioneta y disfruté de los minutos de soledad que me proveía ese corto trayecto. Parecía que siempre estaba rodeada de vampiros diciéndome qué hacer, qué vestir y qué comer. Bueno, excepto por Jasper que mantenía su distancia y me hablaba poco y Emmett, que nunca trataba de controlarme.

El día de colegio fue normal y relajado. Faltaba sólo una semana para las vacaciones y el día estaba deliciosamente cálido y soleado. Los Cullen no fueron a clases.

Al salir del colegio me dirigí a casa de Edward donde Carlisle me estaría esperando para examinarme y decidir por qué mi cerebro se estaba comportando de manera más extraña que de costumbre.

Esme me estaba esperando en la puerta de entrada y me abrazó cariñosamente y me guió hacia la cocina donde me tenía un jugo de naranja y un platito de galletas de avenas y pasas. Yo no tenía mucha hambre, pero agradecí el gesto. Se sentía bien que alguien cuidara de mí para variar.

Edward bajó a la cocina y se sentó a mi lado jugando con las puntas de mi cabello y Alice se acercó a saludarme, claramente excitada por sus "planes secretos" para esa noche.

Carlisle me esperaba en su estudio y Emmett y Jasper estaban luchando "todo vale" en el jardín.

Una vez que hube terminado mis galletas y mi jugo me dirigí al estudio de Carlisle con Edward siguiéndome. Toqué la puerta levemente sabiendo que Carlisle sabía perfectamente quién era y qué quería pero sólo entré cuando dijo

-Adelante Bella, por favor toma asiento.

-Gracias Carlisle, cómo amaneciste hoy? –Pregunté con una sonrisa que Carlisle respondió entendiendo mi sentido del humor. Los vampiros no cambian, ni duermen, ni se enferman. Básicamente siempre están bien.

-Muy bien, gracias. Y veo que tú te encuentras bien, verdad? –Yo me limité a asentir –Bien, vamos al grano. He estado leyendo antiguos volúmenes tratando de investigar precedentes de casos similares al tuyo, pero lamentablemente no pude encontrar referencias a humanos capaces de bloquear los dones de vampiros.

-Oh –Dije por decir algo. O sea que mi caso es único? Eso no sonaba bien, no me gustaba ser diferente.

-Por lo tanto llamé a mi amigo Eleazar, el líder del clan Denali. Él tiene un don que le permite identificar los dones de los vampiros. Él puede identificar el tipo y el potencial del don, por lo tanto es la persona indicada para ayudarnos… -Dijo mirándome a los ojos con sus ojos calmos y confiados. Me hizo sentir bien que él no se viera ansioso o preocupado.

-Y qué te dijo Eleazar?

-Bueno, él cree que aunque es altamente inusual, tú estás manifestando un don aún en tu forma humana. Algo así como un escudo que se está desarrollando ahora que estás saliendo de la adolescencia. Al madurar tu cuerpo y tu mente también ha madurado tu don.

-Un don? Yo tengo un don? –Wooow! Voy a patear traseros como vampira! _Claro, si Edward se decide a vampirizarme_. Como si pudiera leer mis pensamientos, Edward gruñó- Al girarme a ver cuál era su problema vi que estaba mirando fijamente a Carlisle y negando con la cabeza –Qué es Carlisle? Qué es lo que Edward no quiere que me digas?

-Bien, me gustaría que exploráramos el alcance de tu don… -Dijo dándole una mirada de disculpa a Edward -Eleazar piensa, y yo comparto su opinión, que si podemos explorar tu don como humana, tendrás más control sobre él como vampiro. Es eso algo a lo que estarías dispuesta a intentar?

-Qué significa exactamente "explorar"? -Pregunté. No tenía ningún interés en que me hicieran una vivisección para descubrir qué había en mi cerebro que no funcionaba adecuadamente.

-Básicamente vamos a probar algunas técnicas de relajación y más adelante Jasper nos va a ayudar enviándote distintas emociones en distintas intensidades para saber qué puedes bloquear y en qué medida. Jasper es el único que puede ayudar, ya que ya has bloqueado completamente a Alice y a Edward.

-Ok, cuando empezamos? .Pregunté súbitamente ansiosa.

-Si estás de acuerdo me gustaría comenzar ahora, con las técnicas de relajación.

-Ok, qué tengo que hacer?

-Necesito que te recuestes en el sofá –Dijo apuntando al sofá donde Edward se encontraba sentado. Una vez que me acerqué Edward se puso de pié con el ceño fruncido.

-Y ahora? –Dije mientras me acomodaba. Ese sofá era fantástico, como descansar en una nube!

-Ahora quiero que cierres los ojos te concentres en tu cuerpo. Que visualices tus dedos, tus manos tu antebrazo… quiero que poco a poco te imagines cada parte de tu cuerpo –Dijo lentamente y me dio unos minutos para hacer lo que me pedía –Ahora quiero que visualices tu escudo. Quiero que lo sientas, que lo veas, que trates de extenderlo y contraerlo.

Ok, la visualización de mi cuerpo es una cosa. Conozco mi cuerpo y esa parte aunque tediosa, no fue difícil. Pero mi escudo? Cómo visualizar algo que hasta hacía 5 minutos no tenía idea de que existía?

Me concentré con todas mis fuerzas, hasta que después de un largo rato pude sentir ver una leve vibración en el aire que rodeaba mi cuerpo. Como un espejismo en el desierto, me rodeaba completamente como ondas de calor. Pero aunque era capaz de verlo no era capaz de hacer nada con él. Gruñí en frustración y abrí los ojos.

Carlisle y Edward me miraban expectantes y Edward tenía el ceño fruncido en preocupación.

-Bella… amor estás bien?

-Sí, bien. Lo siento Carlisle, pude ver mi escudo, pero no pude hacer nada con él.

-Está bien Bella, no esperaba que lo lograras la primera vez. El sólo hecho de que hayas sido capaz de verlo es un tremendo avance. Te das cuenta de cuánto tiempo estuviste en trance?

-Ugh… no?

-Poco más de tres horas Bella. Edward y yo estábamos muy preocupados porque no respondías a nuestras palabras.

-Tres horas! Con razón me siento cansada… Está bien si duermo unos minutos?

-Por supuesto amor, vamos a mi habitación.

-Gracias Carlisle!

-De nada Bella. Me gustaría que siguiéramos estas prácticas cuando tengas tiempo. Te parece?

-No hay problema. Mañana voy a estar ocupada pero el domingo estaré libre. Está bien?

-Perfecto. Que descanses –Me dijo mientras Edward y yo salíamos de su oficina. Al vernos pasar Alice me gritó

-Tienes una hora para dormir Bella! Después de eso eres mía!

-Ok! –Respondí curiosa de la sorpresa de Alice. Una vez en el dormitorio de Edward me acomodé en su sillón de cuero y él me cubrió con una manta y se sentó en el suelo a mi lado acariciando mi cabello. Cerré los ojos y él comenzó a cantar mi nana. En cosa de segundos me había quedado dormida.

…oOo…

-Beeeellaaaaa! Despieeertaaaaaa! –Cantó Alice. Un sentimiento de molesto Déjà vu me embargó. Cuántas veces había sucedido esto en una semana?

-Alice déjame en paaaaaz! –Dije sin abrir los ojos.

-Nop, ya te dejé dormir lo suficiente. Ahora tenemos que vestirte, peinarte y maquillarte.

-Qué? –Pregunté abriendo los ojos para encontrarme a Alice vestida con un vestido corto de lamé dorado y zapatos dorados con un taco aguja de 10 centímetros. Su maquillaje resaltaba sus ojos y lucía como algo escapado de las páginas de Vogue.

-Esta noche vamos a salir a bailar a Port Ángeles! Vamos a mi habitación, que tenemos mucho que hacer. Empezando por borrar esa línea que dejó la almohada en tu mejilla… Ugh!

-Alice! –Dios! Había taantas cosas mal con lo que ella acababa de decir… -Alice en primer lugar yo no bailo. En segundo no hay manera en el infierno de que me vayas a vestir como tú. Y en tercero… la línea de la almohada se va a borrar sola.

-No discutas Bella. Ya lo he visto y vamos a pasarlo increíble.

-Creí que ya no podías ver mi futuro –Afirmé.

-El tuyo no, pero el del resto de nosotros sí. Y todos lo pasamos bien, en consecuencia tú también.

-No estoy segura de que esto sea una buena idea… Además yo tengo 18 años, no puedo entrar en un club –Argumenté como la buena hija de un policía.

-Tú tienes 22 –Dijo extendiéndome una identificación falsa con mi foto y el nombre "Lulabella Hawk".

-Alice! En serio? Lulabella? –Dije levantando una ceja.

-Así te podemos seguir llamando Bella!

-Y Hawk?

-Emmett pensó que sería bueno mantener el tema de las aves y a él le gustan los halcones –Explicó. Suspiré y me puse de pié.

-Qué dice Edward de todo esto?

-No le gusta ni pizca pero va a ir de todas maneras para asegurarse de que estás a salvo.

-Ok, me rindo. Qué tengo que hacer?

-Yay! Nada, ven a mi baño y te voy a arreglar el cabello y tu maquillaje.

La seguí obedientemente y una hora después mi cabello lucía brillante y perfecto, cayendo por mi espalda y suavemente rizado en las puntas. Mi maquillaje me hacía ver madura y sexi, algo que pensé sería una tarea imposible. Aparentemente no ara Alice.

Luego nos fuimos a su dormitorio donde había una minifalda de mezclilla, un top ultra escotado de color rojo, una chaqueta de cuero corta y botas de cuero negras con un taco mediano. Nada que me haría romperme la cabeza, pro nada que usaría en mi sano juico. Todo lo anterior complementado con set de sexi ropa interior roja.

-Nop.

-No qué?

-No hay argumento capaz de hacerme usar eso. Nop –Dije cruzándome de brazos.

-Bella esto es exactamente lo que necesitas! Déjate llevar! Pruébate la ropa. Si no te gusta cómo te ves, te prometo que buscaremos otra cosa para que te pongas. Pero dame la oportunidad.

-Alice! Voy a parecer un mamarracho!

-Cuándo te he vestido como un mamarracho? Cuándo te he hecho ver menos que perfecta?

-Ok, pero en esto estás equivocada…

-Pruébatelo –Dijo cruzando sus brazos en el pecho.

-Te odio lo sabías?

-No, me adoras –Dijo empujándome hacia la cama. De mala gana me desvestí y me puse la ropa elegida por Alice incluyendo la ropa interior roja –Oh Bella es perfecto!

-Perfecto cuando me caiga sobre mi trasero con las piernas abiertas!

-Mírate al espejo –Dijo dirigiéndome a su enorme espejo de cuerpo entero. Era verdad. Me veía… distinta. Sexi. Adulta. Y quién habría adivinado que bajo mis jeans se encontraba ese par de largas piernas? Wow! –Te gusta? Puedo ver que te gusta. Te gusta verdad? –Dijo Alice dando saltitos.

-Sí Alice. Me gusta. Buen trabajo, me veo increíble –Dije dando vueltas frente al espejo.

-Yay! Ahora tenemos que bajar. Los chicos nos están esperando, Jazzy está preparando tequila margarita.

-Jasper está preparando cocteles?

-Sip. Es el mejor barman de la familia. Aunque Emmett no está de acuerdo.

-Alice los vampiros no pueden beber…

-Quién dice?

-Oh… nadie… simplemente asumí…

-Los vampiros no bebemos agua, pero el alcohol… no hay problema, nuestro organismo lo puede asimilar. Aunque se necesitan grandes cantidades para emborracharnos.

-Cómo es que nadie me había dicho antes?

-Supongo que nunca salió el tema… Y a Carlisle no le gusta que nos emborrachemos en la casa… Los destrozos, tu sabes. La última vez el piano de Edward terminó en la copa de un árbol.

-Cómo…? Olvídalo, no quiero saber –Dije mientras entrábamos a la cocina y me detuve en seco, pasmada viendo a Edward, Jasper y Emmett.

Ellos son vampiros y yo estaba acostumbrada a su belleza extraterrenal y todo eso. Pero cuando realmente hacían un esfuerzo por verse bien… Woooow! Era como un grupo de modelos, guapísimos, perfectos, sexi…

Y esos músculos! Emmett estaba usando una camiseta de manga corta de color rojo que mostraba sus bíceps y antebrazos y se ajustaba deliciosamente a su cuerpo. Quise tocarlo, apretarlo, morderlo… Y esa jodida sonrisa con hoyuelos… Y un par de jeans oscuros que le daban un aire sensual y delicioso.

Jasper usaba una camisa de color gris con los dos primeros botones del cuello desabrochados y enrollada en sus antebrazos, y un par de jeans desgastados que marcaban perfectamente sus largas piernas y ese trasero esculpido… Mmmh… sus risos dorados caían por su frente mientras se inclinaba sobre la licuadora… Dios! Alice es una mujer con suerte…

Y Edward… usando una camisa verde que combinaba con su cabello cobrizo y jeans que se ajustaban perfectamente a su cuerpo. Edward siempre luciendo más como un ángel que como un hombre. Casi me daba vergüenza pararme a su lado. Siempre me molestaba el contraste y me hacía sentir inadecuada.

-Estamos listas! –Exclamó Alice -Dónde están nuestros tragos?

-Bella amor! –murmuró Edward mirándome fijamente.

-Belly Boo! Dónde tenías guardadas esas piernas? –Dijo Emmett guiñándome un ojo.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Próximo capítulo Emmett POV y montones de tequila!**


	11. El cuarto de las escobas

**Hola a todos! Muchas gracias por sus buenos deseos en mi recuperación. Les cuento que ayer fui al médico y me hicieron montones de exámenes en la clínica y resulta que al final no tengo mononucleósis. Puede ser sarampión pero no es seguro. Hoy vino el servicio de salud a mi casa y me pusieron en cuarentena, encerrada en mi dormitorio y quien entre a verme (a darme comida por ejemplo) debe usar mascarilla. Aparentemente soy una amenaza sanitaria mientras no se descubra lo que tengo. Y cuando se descubra me haré famosa. Jajajajajaja.**

**En fin, aquí está el Emmett POV que estaban esperando. Me disculpo si mi estilo ha decaído un poco, especialmente en el capítulo pasado. Culpo a la fiebre y a los medicamentos. Gracias por tenerme paciencia.**

**Un abrazo y que disfruten!**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Capítulo 11**

Thank you for making me feel...better  
>I like to forget and you haven't failed yet<br>Thank you for making me feel...better  
>You've always been my best friend<p>

I'm not the problem, you see  
>It's everyone else that bothers me<br>They make it so hard to be kind  
>But when I'm with you I don't seem to mind<p>

_Thank You For Making Me Feel Better / Linus of Hollywood _

**Emmett POV**

Alice tiene las mejores ideas! Salir de bares en Port Ángeles significa la posibilidad de bailar con Bella y tomar montones de tequila. Y sin Brujalie que nos arruine la diversión, esta prometía ser una noche inolvidable.

Mientras Jasper preparaba cocteles para las chicas yo tomaba tequila directo de la botella. Para emborrachar a un vampiro se necesitan grandes cantidades de alcohol pero para emborrachar a un vampiro de mi tamaño… bueno, digamos que es una tarea ardua y que requiere mucha dedicación de mi parte.

Gayward estaba lloriqueando como una niñita por que no le gustaba la mala influencia que estábamos siendo para Bella. Que le consiguiéramos una identificación falsa, que la lleváramos a un bar o que le ofreciéramos alcohol.

Mi opinión: Bella necesita divertirse. Y no es como que nosotros vayamos a permitir que le pase nada malo… y además… Wow! Quién habría pensado que la pequeña Belly Boo tenía ese par de piernas? Largas, bien formadas y perfectas. Si no hubiera estado enamorado de ella para entonces, me habría enamorado en el momento en que la vi entrar a la cocina con Alice.

Desde la noche que pasé con ella no puedo dejar de pensar en tocarla, en lo suave y maleable que era su cuerpo bajo mis manos, en su respuesta a mis caricias, en sus dulces gemidos… Mierda! Y aunque lo que estábamos haciendo tenía un contexto meramente sexual, al tenerla desnuda en mis brazos sentí tanta ternura, tanto calor… que no pude tragarme mis palabras y le dije lo mucho que me gusta. Eso obviamente es la realidad enormemente simplificada, yo la amo porque es mi alma gemela, pero no me pareció adecuado mencionarlo después de una sesión de masturbación. O sea soy un bruto, pero hasta yo sé que esa no es la manera más romántica de proceder.

Así es que ahora tengo que jugar bien mis cartas para que Belly Bean me elija a mí._ Por favor Superman, que me elija a mí!_

-Bella, amor! –Exclamó Gayward.

-Belly Boo! Dónde tenías guardadas esas piernas? –Le guiñé yo. Esta mujer era perfecta. Buena, dulce y generosa, y además bellísima y sexi sin consciencia del efecto que tiene en los hombres. Pobre Eddy Boy, si sigue con su política de no tocar a Bella va a terminar explotando. Claro que si la toca, lo tendría que matar yo. Ahora que sé que Bella está destinada a ser para mí, Eddy no tiene ni una posibilidad. Si la toca pierde la mano.

-Hola Em –Dijo Bella bajando los ojos, colorada como un tomate.

-Margarita? –Ofreció Jasper.

-Si gracias –Dijo Bella mientras los demás bebíamos cada uno de su botella. Bueno, excepto Edward el caballerito, que bebía de un vaso.

-Mmmmh! Está bueno –Dijo Bella con un gemido apreciativo. Emmett Jr. se levantó en atención ante ese sonido, recordando la última vez que los escuchamos –Renee solía preparar margaritas, ella no tenía problemas con que yo bebiera siendo menor de edad, pero a mí no me gustaban mucho. Pero esto… Mmmmmh –Dijo cerrando los ojos en apreciación. Ooookaaaay… tendré que ocuparme de Emmett Jr. antes de salir o voy a terminar con un caso de bolas azules como para competir con Eddy Boy.

-Cuál es el plan? –Preguntó Jasper a Alice. A Jasper le daba lo mismo lo que hiciéramos o donde fuéramos mientras pudiera llevar su tequila con él. Jasper es un tipo sensacional.

-Vamos a ir a varios bares y clubs hasta que encontremos el que más nos guste y vamos a bailar!

-Alice tu sabes que yo no sé bailar –Dijo Bella casi susurrando, mirándose la punta de esas botas… La quise coger con las botas puestas… Ok, concéntrate Emmett… Eddy está a mi lado, piensa en películas porno… de enanos zoofílicos… Já! Eddy está punto de hacer arcadas! Debe estar convencido de que sólo pienso en porno bizarro

-Yo te puedo enseñar amor –Dijo Eddy. _Claro Belly Bee, que te enseñe Gayward si quieres bailar vals o bailes de salón._

-Mmmmh…

-Bella termínate tu margarita! Nos vamos en 5 minutos.

-Y Esme y Carlisle no van con nosotros?

-Esme y Carlisle van a aprovechar que tendrán la casa para ellos solos para tener sexo desenfrenado en cada habitación y superficie, incluyendo el piando de Eddy –Contesté yo.

-Emmett! –Escuché a Esme escandalizada desde el segundo piso y a Edward asqueado de que alguien mancille su piano.

-Lo siento mamá!... pero tú sabes que es verdaaaaad! –Grité. Bella soltó una carcajada y terminó su margarita.

-Qué auto usaremos? –Preguntó Jasper.

-Podemos usar el volvo –Ofreció Eddy.

-Noooooo! No queremos ir de fiesta en un auto de señor viejo! –Exclamó Alice -Nadie se puede ver cool en un volvo!

-Yo voto por el jeep de Em –Dijo Bella.

-Apoyo! –Gritó Alice.

-Apoyo -Dije yo.

-No me importa –Dijo Jasper con una botella de tequila en cada mano. Mientras pudiera llevar su tequila, Jasper viajaría en burro.

-No estoy de acuerdo –Dijo Eddy –No hay nada de malo con el volvo.

-Lástima, este es un país democrático y perdiste! Al Emmettmóvil! –Dije corriendo al garaje.

-Pido el asiento del copiloto! –Gritó Bella corriendo tras de mí. Por supuesto se tropezó y yo la tomé en mis brazos antes de que chocara contra el suelo. Mierda, esa falda va a ser mi perdición. Bella usaba bragas rojas y creí morir de felicidad.

Bella, tacos, falda y tequila. Va a ser una larga noche…

Al llegar al jeep la ayudé a sentarse y le ajusté el cinturón de seguridad, tratando de extender nuestro contacto lo más posible. Eddy se subió directamente detrás de Bella y se dedicó a jugar con los mechones castaños de Bells. No me molestó. Eddy raramente me molesta, es generalmente inofensivo, ni siquiera besa a su novia!

El viaje a Port Ángeles estuvo cargado de más tequila y música a todo volumen. Bella estaba aterrada como buena hija de policía, ya que todo el mundo sabe que no se debe beber y conducir. A menos que seas un vampiro. Aún borracho, un vampiro maneja 10 veces mejor que cualquier humano. No es que Bella nos creyera. No se relajó el todo el camino y a mí me provocó besarla hasta que pasaran todas sus preocupaciones. Mierda! No podía esperar a que fuera mía.

Y si no me quería? Y si se quedaba con Eddy y se casaba con él y Eddy la convertía y cuando despertara descubría que yo soy su alma gemela? No hay manera de escapar de ese lazo entre dos vampiros, pero odiaría tener que robarme a la esposa de mi hermano. Y odiaría que mi alma gemela se casara con un cretino. Naaah… mejor me la robo esta semana y nos ahorramos los problemas.

El primer club resultó ser un antro tecno pretensioso y aburrido que sólo pareció disfrutar Alice. Jasper y yo nos ordenamos una botella de whiskey para compartir entre los dos y Alice y Edward pidieron vodka. Bella siguió con el tema del tequila y pidió un tequila sunrise.

Para cuando Bella terminó de beber su coctel, Alice y Jasper estaban en la pista de baile y Edward, Bella y yo estábamos sentados en unos sillones al fondo del club.

Bella se disculpó un momento para ir al baño y yo vi mi oportunidad.

Edward se ofreció a acompañarla, pero ella lo miró como si estuviera loco y le dijo que era perfectamente capaz de ir al baño sola. Este imbécil de Eddy Boy me está haciendo el trabajo demasiado fácil… su peor enemigo es él mismo.

Mientras Bella estaba en el baño Edward se dirigió a la barra donde fue inmediatamente abordado por una rubia con enormes implantes. Justamente el tipo de mujeres que lo aterrorizan.

Y yo, como el degenerado en el que me convertido, me dirigí al baño de mujeres a esperar a Bella.

Cuando ella salió del baño caminaba un poco errática y tenía una gran sonrisa en el rostro que se iluminó aún más al verme. Estaba comenzando a afectarla el tequila.

-Hola Emmyyyyy! Qué estás hacieeeendoooo? –Me preguntó.

-Ven Belly Bee, hay algo que quiero mostrarte –Dije tomando su mano y arrastrándola a la primera puerta que encontré. Resultó ser un clóset de artículos de limpieza. Bueno, podría haber sido peor, esto tendría que servir.

-Qué me quieres mostraaaar? –Me preguntó coqueta mirándome a través de sus largas pestañas.

-Esto –Dije tomando su rostro entre mis manos y besándola apasionadamente. Ella al principio pareció sorprendida, pero a los pocos segundos me correspondió con igual entusiasmo. Recorrí sus labios con los míos y exploré su dulce boca con mi lengua. No podía tener suficiente de ella. Mis manos recorrieron su cuerpo y la empujé contra la puerta para tener mejor acceso y ella respondió abrazándome con fuerza e inclinando su cadera para rozarla con mi prominente erección.

-Belly Nelly me vas a hacer perder el control –Gruñí bajo, dejando salir mi lado más animal. Por suerte aún no me daban ganas de cenar Belly Beans!

-Y quién dijo que te quiero en control? –Jadeó ella enrollando sus dedos en mi cabello mientras yo atacaba su cuello con besos y lametazos. Mierda, eso fue suficiente para mí. Tomé su trasero y la levanté aprisionándola contra la pared. Ella inmediatamente rodeó mi cintura con sus piernas y su centro quedó presionado contra mi erección.

Podía sentir su calor y humedad a través de las capas de tela y quería arrancarle esas bragas y tomarla en ese mismo momento.

Bella besó mi cuello y mordió el lóbulo de mi oreja mientras yo rozaba una y otra vez mi erección contra su entrepierna. Mi mano se movió entre nosotros e introduje un dedo en sus bragas, sorprendiéndome una vez más con su humedad. Tan cálida, tan lista para mí…

Mi dedo recorrió y jugueteó hasta hacerla gemir. Acaricié su clítoris y la penetré con mis dedos hasta que la sentí tensarse y acercarse a su clímax. Igual que la otra noche, ahogué sus gritos con mi boca, bebiendo su placer. Ella quedó laxa entre mis brazos y yo la acuné dulcemente mientras se recuperaba.

Si bien el pobre Emmett Jr. estaba a punto de estallar, estaba satisfecho de haber tenido este momento entre mi Belly y yo. Necesitaba tocarla, besarla y demostrarle lo que sentía por ella. Aunque fuera a escondidas. Aunque fuera en el closet de las escobas.

Bella se recuperó poco a poco y tomó mi rostro entre sus manos en un gesto de infinita ternura

-Em… eso fue increíble… pero tu… te puedo ayudar? –Dijo poniéndose colorada.

-En otro momento Belly Bee… hoy es acerca de ti.

-Por qué es acerca de mí?

-Porque quiero que me elijas a mí. Porque te quiero Belly Button –Dije sin poder contenerme.

-Yo también te quiero Emmy… -Dijo ella dándome un beso en la punta de la nariz. Ese beso tuvo un sabor amargo. Yo quería decir que la amaba y ella… no sé qué mierda quería decir ella.

-Bells, creo que deberías ir al baño y… tú sabes, limpiarte un poco… Dije odiando que debiera difuminar mi olor.

-Oh… Ok… me voy entonces –Dijo confundida. Se dio media vuelta y salió del closet.

Yo me quedé de pié en ese lugar por varios minutos, sin moverme, sin reaccionar. Bella claramente respondía a mí físicamente, pero habría algo más? Yo no quería otra relación basada en sexo, para eso ya tenía a Rosalie. Yo necesitaba que Bella me quisiera a mí… pero no sabía cómo enfrentarla, no tenía experiencia en otro tipo de relaciones.

Qué decir? Cómo actuar? Sé que soy un bruto y que no es romántico lanzarla al mar y arrastrarla de debajo del piano de una pierna, pero no conozco otra forma. Quisiera saber cómo acercarme. Quisiera saber cómo hacer que mi Bella se enamore de mí. Del verdadero yo.

Al regresar a nuestra mesa estaban todos sentados en los sillones. Bella estaba bebiendo otro margarita y los demás vodka o whiskey.

-Emmett! Ya era tiempo! Ya nos aburrimos de este lugar… vamos al siguiente?

-Vamos al siguiente. Qué viene a continuación?

-Un bar de música country que eligió Jazzy –Dijo Alice arrugando la nariz en disgusto.

-Hey! Tu ya elegiste este antro tecno, ahora me toca a mí. Además Bella se puede subir al toro mecánico –Dijo Jasper guiñándole un ojo a Bells. Ella se sonrojó y yo tuve toda clase de pensamientos impuros.

-Y a continuación? –Preguntó Bella tratando de hacernos olvidar al toro mecánico. Como si fuera posible!

-A continuación le toca elegir a Emmett –Respondió Alice.

-Bar universitario. Cerveza, deportes y peleas! –Dije yo levantando mi botella para brindar.

La noche estaba recién empezando.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Mañana próxima actualización!  
><strong>


	12. Belly the Kid

**Nuevo capítulo, esta vez ambientado en el bar de música country. Espero que les guste, yo me divertí montones escribiéndolo. Muchos cariños a todos y gracias por sus maravillosas reviews!**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

I can make anybody pretty  
>I can make you believe any lie<br>I can make you pick a fight  
>with somebody twice<br>your size. . .

...I am medicine and I am poison  
>I can help you up or make you fall<br>you had some of the best times  
>you'll never remember with me<br>Alcohol, alcohol...

_Alcohol / Brad Paisley_

**Bella POV**

Oh por Dios, Oh por Dios, Oh por Dios! Lo que habíamos hecho en el cuarto de la limpieza era lo más sexi y emocionante que me había pasado en la vida. Parece que eso lo digo cada vez que estoy con Em, pero por Dios! Ese hombre se supera día a día!

Jodido, encantador e irresistible Emmett, todo seductor y adorable… como decirle que no? Especialmente cuando no quiero?

Em es tan guapo y enorme y excitante y no tiene miedo de tomar lo que quiere, y me hace sentir… una mujer. No una muñeca de porcelana para ser adorada y cuidada pero nunca tocada. Nop, Em me hace sentir como su igual, me hace sentir deseada, me hace sentir… poderosa.

El problema es que no sé qué significan para él todos nuestros jugueteos. Se trata simplemente de buscar una entretención mientras Rosalie está de vacaciones? Es una posibilidad… Aunque no creo que Em fuera capaz de usarme o herirme a propósito, pero… aunque me encantan, nuestros encuentros son pura lujuria y pasión, verdad?

Por otro lado… la única que ha conseguido Os soy yo… Eso quiere decir que si alguien está siendo usado es Emmett…

Y él ha mencionado sentimientos, pero sólo en esos momentos de pasión… Después es como si nada. Serán de verdad?

Oh! Estoy tan confundida! Y Edward… me agota. Cada vez se me hace más aburrido, reprimido, obsesivo… Cómo es que nunca antes lo vi bajo esa luz? Nuevamente la respuesta es Emmett. El contraste entre los dos es lo que me ha hecho darme cuenta de que el problema con Edward no es que sea un vampiro, el problema con Edward es simplemente Edward.

Y encima de todo yo estaba cada vez más borracha… Yo pensé que si no mesclaba distintos tipos de alcohol estaría bien, pero al parecer 3 cocteles son más que suficientes para mí. No es que me anduviera cayendo al piso (al menos no más que de costumbre), pero me sentía inusualmente… bien, libre de inhibiciones.

Del club tecno nos fuimos al bar country que propuso Jasper. El contraste entre un lugar y el otro era enorme, pero yo me sentí mucho más cómoda en ese lugar. Los parlantes tocaban una canción de Jace Everett y al fondo del lugar se veían mesas de pool, tableros de dardos y un toro mecánico.

-Bella definitivamente se tiene que subir al toro –Dijo Alice.

-Por ningún motivo –Dijo Edward –Se puede romper el cuello, y además no está vestida apropiadamente –Dijo él como si esa fuera la decisión final. Mierda, lo odiaba cuando hacía eso… y la rebelde que hay en mí le tenía que llevar la contra. Y como la rebelde que hay en mí estaba borracha, me encontré diciendo

-Por supuesto que me voy a subir al toro. Y voy a aguantar 15 segundos!

-Eso Belly Boo! Tu puedes! –Em me guiñó un ojo y yo sentí como se debilitaban mis piernas. Malditos vampiros encantadores.

-Pero antes necesito un shot.

-Bella amor ya has tomado lo suficiente…

-Un par de shots de tequila! –Pidió Alice en la barra. Una vez que estuvieron frente a nosotros miré a Edward a los ojos y vi su reprobación. Quise estrangularlo, pero se me ocurrió una venganza mejor.

Miré a Alice a los ojos y lenta, deliberadamente, me acerqué a ella y lamí su cuello desde la base hasta debajo de su oído. Ella se sorprendió por un segundo pero luego su sonrisa me hizo ver que ella sabía lo que estaba haciendo y expuso su cuello para mí. Luego tomé el salero y rocié su cuello de sal mientras 3 vampiros nos observaban paralizados, con la boca abierta.

Tomé mi shot de tequila y lo puse en el escote de Alice y finalmente la rodaja de lima entre los dientes de Alice.

Luego mirando a Alice a los ojos me acerqué y volví a lamer su cuello, lentamente, saboreando la sal. Alguien gimió, pero no me di por enterada. Luego tomé entre mis labios el shot de entre el escote de Alice y lo bajé de un trago y lo dejé en la barra rápidamente para luego quitarle de los labios el trozo de lima con mi boca.

No es como si nos hubiéramos besado ni nada parecido, pero los 3 vampiros y otros parroquianos exhalaron aire y suspiros como si estuvieran viendo una película porno. Los hombres de cualquier especie son sorprendentemente básicos.

Alice, sin perder el compás y amando la atención procedió a lamer mi cuello y lo roció con la sal, puso el trago en mi escote (profuuundo escote) y la lima en mi boca.

Alice, siendo más grácil y experimentada, hizo un verdadero show de lamerme y quitarme la lima, y para cuando terminó teníamos a una pequeña multitud a nuestro alrededor.

Jasper no perdió un momento, tomó a Alice de la mano y desaparecieron. Lo que me dejó sola con Un Edward furioso y un Emmett con los ojos negros, brillantes de… lujuria?

Decidí ignorarlos a los dos y me dirigí a la jukebox y metí un par de monedas para escuchar "Blame it on your heart" de Patty Loveless, una canción que a Renee le encantaba y que pude asumir que era lo suficientemente Red Neck para que Edward la detestara. Su gruñido fue mi confirmación.

Nos sentamos en una mesa y mientras yo cantaba la canción, Edward se fue a lanzar dardos y Emmett bebió whiskey.

-Así es que a Belly Bee le gusta el country…

-Sip, me recuerda mi infancia en Phenix, Renee escuchaba country cada vez que rompía con alguno de sus novios… Escuchaba sus discos country por una o dos semanas hasta que se le pasaba la pena o conseguía un novio nuevo.

-Y sabes bailar Two Steps?

-No sé bailar nada de nada… pero lo he visto y me gusta… -Dije mirando hacia el piso, avergonzada de mi ineptitud.

-Baila conmigo Belly Boo –Dijo mirándome intensamente, con esa mirada que hace que mis bragas arriesguen la combustión espontánea.

-No Em… te voy a pisar…

-No es como si me pudieras hacer daño verdad? Además mira! Combinamos –Dijo señalando mi top y su camiseta, ambos e la misma tonalidad de rojo. Me pregunto si Alice tuvo algo que ver con eso…

-Mmmmh… no lo sé…

-Vamos Hell Bells, o necesitas más tequila? Pensé que esta noche estabas desinhibida… -Dijo haciendo un puchero. Maldito Emmett, se estaba refiriendo a nuestro encuentro en el cuarto de las escobas… aunque también se podía interpretar como una referencia a mi show con Alice y los shots… me pregunto dónde están Alice y Jasper…?

-Estoy desinhibida! O necesitas más pruebas? –Dije levantando una ceja me puse de pié aceptando su desafío –Vamos a bailar, pero a tu riesgo y responsabilidad.

-Esa es mi Belly Boo! –Dijo tomando mi mano. Le hicimos una seña a Edward que ahora estaba jugando pool y nos fuimos a la pista de baile. No habían muchas parejas afortunadamente, y Emmett situó su mano derecha en mi espalda y su mano izquierda en mi mano derecha y comenzamos.

-Ok, Belly Dance, rápido, rápido, leeento, leeento –Dijo guiándome. Él avanzaba hacia adelante y yo hacia atrás, y nos deslizamos por la pista de baile formando un círculo. Esto no era tan difícil como pensé! Bastaba con concentrarme, y además el cuerpo de Em se movía en perfecta sincronía con el mío… o sería al revés?

-Em, estoy bailando! –Exclamé emocionada. Me sentía en las nubes, emborrachada de tequila y Emmett.

-Si Belly Nelly, estás bailando perfectamente. Ves? no había nada que temer. Rápido, rápido, leeento, leeento… Ahora un giro, contra el sentido de las manillas del reloj… rápido, rápido, leeento, leeento… Bien hecho Belly Dance!

-Mira Jazzy, Bella baila Two Steps! –Exclamó Alice mientras bailaba a nuestro lado como si nunca hubieran desaparecido.

-Toda una proeza hermano, felicitaciones! –Dijo Jasper girando a Alice como un profesional. Ellos obviamente no necesitaban contar rápido, rápido, leeento, leeento, rápido, rápido, leeento, leeento…

-Ahora quiero más tequila y quiero montar el toro! –Dije envalentonada cuando terminó la tercera canción. Ya había tenido suficiente baile. Emmett me acompañó a la barra y Edward se unió a nosotros.

-Bella amor… por qué no tomas un poco de agua? O pides algo para comer? Una hamburguesa, o Buffalo wings…

-Nop. Tequila! –Dije golpeando la barra con mi puño. Aparentemente soy una borracha porfiada.

-Emmett dile algo! –Dijo Edward.

-Puedo tomar un shot de tu escote? –Preguntó.

-Por ningún motivo! –Exclamó Edward.

-No hay problema… siempre que yo pueda tomar uno de tu cinturón –Wow! De donde salió eso?

-Isabella no vas a tomar shots del cinturón de Emmett y él ciertamente no los va a tomar de tu escote.

-Quieres que beba de tu cinturón? –Le pregunté desafiante. _Vamos Edward, eres mi novio, atrévete a no ser un reprimido insufrible por sólo una noche! _

-No! Por supuesto que no! –Dijo retrocediendo. A qué demonios le teme Edward? A que le guste tener mi rostro cerca de su entrepierna? Me puse furiosa y canalicé mi rabia en la venganza.

-Ok Emmy, quién va primero?

-Las damas primero –Dijo poniéndose el shot entre su estómago y la hebilla de su cinturón y la lima en su boca y expuso su cuello a mí.

Yo muy lentamente me acerqué a su cuello y aspiré profundo su olor a manzanas y especias y lo lamí saboreando cada centímetro de piel. Edward gruñó bajo y amenazante, pero lo ignoré. Él había perdido su oportunidad.

Luego rocié la sal y me acerqué nuevamente a lamer el cuello de Em, sintiendo la excitación en mi vientre bajo y la humedad entre mis piernas. Creo que Em ronroneó.

Luego acerqué mi boca a su estómago y tomé el vaso entre mis labios y lo bebí de un trago para luego tomar la lima de la boca de Em. Dios! Eso fue sexi! Y un trago que realmente no necesitaba. Ahora estaba oficialmente borracha.

-Ahora me toca a mí! –Dijo Em. Edward dijo algo demasiado rápido para que yo lo entendiera y Em respondió de la misma manera. Edward se cruzó de hombros y dio un paso hacia nosotros y Em se puso de pié y gruño. Por primera vez vi a Em como a un vampiro, amenazante y peligroso.

-Hey! Basta! Edward si no quieres participar ni te gusta observar ándate a jugar pool o algo. No le arruines la diversión a los demás –Dije posicionándome entre los dos.

-Ya es suficiente Isabella. Nos vamos! –Dijo y tomándome de un brazo me puso de pié.

-Suéltala A-HO-RA –Dio Emmett marcando cada sílaba, luciendo como si estuviera a segundos de arrancarle la cabeza a Edward.

-Por qué no nos calmamos un poco? -Intervino Jasper súbitamente a nuestro lado. Por cómo relajaron los cuerpos de Edward y Emmett me imagino que Jasper usó su poder para enfriar los ánimos, pero yo no sentí nada más que un leve cosquilleo.

-Bella vamos al toro! –Dijo Alice tomando mi mano y arrastrándome fuera de la línea de fuego. Por primera vez tuve miedo de lo que haría Edward. Sería capaz de ser violento conmigo? Yo sabía que lo estaba presionando demasiado, pero necesitaba obtener una reacción de él. Una reacción que no le salía natural. Necesitaba que fuera más como Em…

-Yeeeehaaaa! –Grité yo y me dirigí al toro y de un salto que jamás habría logrado sobria me encaramé en el toro mecánico. El encargado lo hizo funcionar y a los pocos segundos salí volando por el aire y caí de cabeza en la colchoneta. Pero cuando un borracho se cae no le duele, así es que grité

-Otra vez!

-Vamos Belly de Kid! Tu puedes!–Gritó Emmett.

-Tu peso hacia atrás, la fuerza en las rodillas –Gritó Jasper dándome instrucciones.

-Acomódate la falda, estás mostrando las bragas! –Me gritó Alice.

-Bella amor, vámonos a casa, te vas a hacer daño –Rogó Edward.

-Ayúdeme a subir –Le dije al encargado. No había una posibilidad en el infierno de repetir mi salto mortal para montarme en el toro. El encargado me ayudó y le di a todos los presentes una linda vista de mi trasero cubierto en encaje rojo.

El toro mecánico comenzó a funcionar otra vez, y a través de mi borrachera escuché las instrucciones que seguía gritando Jasper y me enfoqué en sus palabras. Mi peso hacia atrás, una mano afirmando la cuerda, la otra sobre mi cabeza, la fuerza está en mis rodillas, cargar mi peso en la dirección contraria en la que se mueve el toro…

A los 18 segundos salí volando nuevamente. Me puse de pié tambaleante y grité

-18 segundos! Tequila para todos, cortesía de Belly the Kid! –Y levanté los brazos en signo de triunfo.

Los presentes rompieron en aplausos y fueron a pedir sus tragos a la barra. Yo me acerqué a Emmett que aún se reía a carcajadas y le hice señas para que se agachara hasta que estuvo al nivel de mi rostro.

-Em… tengo un secretoooo –Le susurré a gritos.

-Dime Belly the Kid… -Dijo Emmett con una sonrisa mientras Alice, Jasper nos miraban divertidos y Edward me miraba furioso.

-Necesito que me prestes dinero para comprar unos… 30 shots de tequila… pero no le digas a nadieeee… Edward se va a enojar conmigo, tu sabes que es un aguafiestas… -Susurré/grité.

-No hay problema Bella Tequila. Yo invito! –Me respondió aún carcajeándose y tomándome por la cintura nos dirigió al bar.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Qué les pareció Belly the Kid? Hasta ahora es mi sobrenombre favorito… aunque también me gusta Bella Tequila…**


	13. The hangover

**Aquí me tienen, actualizando un poco más tarde que de costumbre, pero es que estaba esperando que llegáramos a las 12 reviews. Y adivinen qué: No llegamos :(**

**Y me muero de pena porque el capítulo anterior fue uno de mis favoritos! Yo esperaba montones de comentarios… O será que ya me abandonaron?**

**En fin, no lloraré más. Espero que sigan conmigo y me cuenten qué opinan de este.**

**Muchos cariños y suerte en la nueva semana!**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Capítulo 13**

Love tears me up like a demon.  
>Opens the wounds and fills them with lead,<br>and I'm having some trouble just breathing.  
>If we weren't such good friends I think that I'd hate you.<br>If we weren't such good friends I'd wish you were dead  
>Skillet on the stove is such a temptation,<br>maybe I'll be the special one that doesn't get burned.  
>What the fuck was I thinking? What the fuck was I thinking?<br>Oh it's so embarrassing  
>I'm this awkward and uncomfortable thing,<br>and I'm running out of places to hide  
><em>F* Was I Thinking  Jenny Owen Youngs  
><em>

**Bella POV**

El día sábado desperté sintiéndome morir. Mi cabeza latía, mi estómago se revelaba y mi boca sabía como si algo se hubiera arrastrado en su interior y muerto adentro.

Me negué a moverme. Me negué a abrir los ojos. Aaaaaagh! _Nunca más, nunca más, nunca más_, repetí en mi mente una y otra vez.

-Bella amor, estás despierta?

-Nooooo! –Dije cubriendo mi cabeza con la almohada. No soportaba el ruido, no me sentía capaz de seguir una conversación y no quería enfrentar las consecuencias de mi comportamiento la noche anterior.

-Bella amor pedí desayuno para ti. Te tienes que levantar para que podamos regresar a Forks, tu padre te está esperando en casa a las 11 am.

-Dónde demonios estamos? –Pregunté desde bajo mi almohada.

-En un hotel en Port Ángeles… No creímos que pudieras resistir el viaje de regreso… o más bien Emmett se pronunció en contra de arriesgar la tapicería de su jeep –Dijo con risa en su voz. Lo encontraba gracioso? Se regodeaba en mi sufrimiento? Malditos vampiros, seguro yo sería la única con una resaca.

-Ok… ducha… necesito cepillo de dientes…

-Todo lo que necesites está en el baño. Te espero en la sala –Dijo y pude escuchar sus pasos alejándose.

Me tomé mi tiempo obligándome a levantarme. Fue un proceso lento y doloroso y agradecí que no hubiera nadie en la habitación para presenciarlo. Lo primero fue hacer pis, luego lavarme los dientes. Tres veces. Luego desnudarme y darme una larga ducha. El agua caliente tuvo propiedades mágicas y pareció devolverme el alma al cuerpo.

Salí del baño entre una nube de vapor y sintiéndome bastante más humana y capaz de enfrentar el mundo real. En mi velador había un par de píldoras de paracetamol y un vaso de agua. Los tragué de inmediato.

Sobre mi cama se encontraba mi ropa. O al menos supuse que era mi ropa, ya que era nueva y aún tenía las etiquetas puestas. Un par de jeans desteñidos, una camiseta de manga larga de color verde, calcetines blancos con pequeñas calaveras de color verde, ropa interior de algodón de color verde limón y un flamante par de zapatillas Converse. Con un estampado de color verde. Obviamente ni Alice ni Edward se habían encargado de las compras.

Me vestí de prisa y me dirigí a la sala. Ahí me esperaba la mesa dispuesta con mi desayuno. Huevos, tocino, pan, mermelada y café. Por un momento pensé que mi estómago se revelaría, pero con el primer sorbo de café pareció asentarse y me di cuenta de que estaba famélica.

Edward no comentó mientras yo arrasaba con mi desayuno, pero una vez que hube terminado me preguntó

-Mejor?

-Muchísimo…

-Y la cabeza?

-Me duele, pero nada que no me haya ganado shot a shot.

-Bien… qué es lo último que recuerdas de anoche?

-El toro… le gané al toro… y celebramos… -Dije tratando de dilucidar los detalles.

-Y el bar universitario?

-Nop… fuimos a otro bar?

-Al que había propuesto Emmett –Dijo Edward frunciendo el ceño.

-Ok… qué pasó en el bar universitario?

-Te inscribiste en un concurso de camisetas mojadas con Alice –Me dijo mirándome fijamente, su expresión sin revelar absolutamente nada. Odié sentirme en desventaja.

-Oh Dios… Yo?... Tu sabes… -Cómo le preguntaba lo que quería saber? Me estaba muriendo de vergüenza.

-No, afortunadamente decidiste tomar un par de shots para envalentonarte y esos terminaron por noquearte.

-Oh… lo siento… -Y de verdad lo sentía… no recordaba nada de lo que me estaba relatando!

-Me gustaría saber qué está pasando por tu cabeza Isabella. No sé qué es lo que te está sucediendo, pero ayer fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso. No sé si tu amistad con Emmett es apropiada, claramente estás siendo mal influenciada y él no se preocupa de tu seguridad. Al regresar a casa tendremos que restablecer los límites.

-Límites? –Mierda! Me estaba hablando en serio?

-Si Bella. Tu conducta últimamente no ha sido la de una dama. Yo entiendo que quieras divertirte, pero eso no significa que debas caer en la vulgaridad o grosería. Y creo que Emmett disfruta de ser tu cómplice en tus pequeñas escapadas. No sé qué le pasa a Emmett últimamente, pero tiene algo contra mí y te está usando para vengarse.

-Nadie me está usando ni manipulando. Todo lo que he hecho lo he hecho porque he querido, y si no te gusta cómo soy o cómo actúo a lo mejor no deberías estar conmigo. Anda a conseguirte una novia en un claustro de monjas. Yo quiero divertirme y reír y tener montones de sexo. Y si tú tienes un problema con eso entonces no sé por qué seguimos juntos.

-Bella amor! No sabes lo que estás diciendo!

-Por supuesto que sé lo que estoy diciendo! Por quién me tomas? No soy una idiota Edward, sé que nada de lo que hago o digo últimamente te gusta, sé que le diste instrucciones a Alice de con qué tipo de ropa llenar mi ropero y sé que ya tienes decidido en qué universidad nos inscribiremos el próximo otoño. Lo que no entiendo es por qué tanto esfuerzo por querer cambiarme, por qué no te buscas una mujer que se acomode a tus necesidades en vez de tratar de forzarme a mí en ese rol?

-Bella tu eres la mujer que amo, y te amo tal cual eres…

-Entonces demuéstralo Edward, porque yo nunca te he tratado de cambiar a ti pero tú no me has demostrado la misma cortesía.

-Bella tu eres mi vida –Dijo súbitamente desesperado –Lo lamento si he sido un poco impositivo en mis consejos y opiniones… es sólo que te amo tanto… necesito cuidarte y protegerte… necesito hacer lo que es mejor para ti…

-Edward tienes que darme la oportunidad de cometer errores! Cómo si no voy a aprender? Tú eras el principal defensor de las experiencias humanas, pero te vuelves loco cada vez que me quiero divertir un poco… eres más mi papá que mi novio… -Dije suavizando un poco mi tono a pesar de que quería aferrarme a mi rabia. Pero no podía dejar de reconocer el amor en los ojos de Edward… -Edward por favor… No tomes el rol de mi dueño. No quiero esconderme de ti. Por qué no podemos divertirnos un poco?

-Pensé que lo hacíamos… Ya no te gusta estar conmigo? –Dijo profundamente dolido. Sentí las lágrimas agolparse en mis ojos.

-No es eso… es sólo que a veces… me vuelves loca! Me agobias, me aplastas, me ahogas… y no quiero y me rebelo y me dan ganas de hacer cualquier cosa con tal de molestarte.

-Bella lo lamento tanto… trataré de controlarme, de no agobiarte, pero por favor… no hagas locuras para vengarte de mí… no sería capaz de soportarlo… si algo te llegara a pasar…

-Nada me va a pasar. Pero promételo… vas a ser mi novio, no mi carcelero –Lo dije mirándolo a los ojos. Edward era a veces tan dulce, y me quería tanto… yo sería capaz de perdonarle cualquier cosa cuando me miraba como lo hacía en ese momento.

-Lo prometo amor… Tu novio –Dijo besando mis labios suavemente –No tu carcelero –Otro beso. Pero cuando traté de profundizar el beso se retiró suavemente –Es hora de regresarte a Charlie!

-Agh! –Es que no habíamos hablado recién de mi necesidad de sexo y diversión? Es que no podía darme ni un beso con un poco de lengua después de una pelea? De pronto dudé de si sería capaz de soportar esta situación mucho tiempo más. Cada vez me sentía más frustrada y me dolía más su rechazo.

Además no se me pasó por alto el hecho de que Edward había manipulado la conversación a su favor evitando los temas más controversiales. Siempre me hacía lo mismo y yo me sentía como una imbécil.

En el estacionamiento subterráneo, junto al jeep, nos esperaban tres vampiros que lucían perfectos y sin el menor signo de resaca.

-BELLA TEQUILA! –Gritó Emmett abriendo sus brazos.

-Emmy! –Corrí hacia él como si no nos hubiéramos visto desde hacía meses. Em me tomó en sus brazos mientras Alice y Jasper nos miraban moviendo la cabeza en un gesto condescendiente.

-Belly Dance! Te desmayaste justo antes del concurso de las camisetas mojadas! –Me dijo sin esconder su decepción.

-Oh pero no te preocupes –Intervino Alce –Yo salvé el honor de la familia y gané!

-Esa es mi mujer! –Dijo Jasper rodeándola con sus brazos y besándola en la mejilla, orgulloso. Eso quería yo, a un hombre orgulloso de mí y de mis logros, aunque esos logros fueran ganar una competencia de camisetas mojadas frente a un montón de borrachos.

-Nos vamos? –Preguntó Edward incómodo. No le debe haber gustado ver a su hermanita compitiendo por ese título…

-Copiloto! –Grité yo como si alguien me fuera a discutir esa posición. Pero yo no quería hablar, quería asegurarme el control de la radio. Y me dediqué a esa labor concienzudamente.

El camino a casa transcurrió sin incidentes y me dejaron sana y salva en mi puerta a las 10:45 am.

-Nos vemos más tarde? –Preguntó Edward besándome en la frente al despedirse.

-Edward ya te dije que hoy Charlie y yo nos vamos a la reserva! –Dije molesta. Él lo sabía!

-Estás segura de que eso es lo que quieres hacer?

-Sí –Dije cruzando mis brazos y lanzando ajos y agua bendita por mis ojos. Lo que fuera que dañara a los vampiros.

-Ok… - Dijo claramente reprimiendo sus ganas de lloriquear al respecto -pero por favor cuídate y si tienes cualquier problema llámame –Dijo abrazándome fuerte.

-Está bien, relájate, nada me va a pasar, Jake es simplemente un cachorrito… del porte de un caballo…

-Bella…

-Me voy a cuidar. Hasta mañana! –Le dije empujándolo hacia el jeep. Alice y Jasper parecían divertidos por mi intercambio con Edward, pero Emmett parecía bastante cabreado.

Charlie estaba listo para partir, así es que apenas tuve tiempo para recoger mi mochila con un par de libros y mi ipod y partimos a la reserva. Billy y Jake nos estaban esperando en la puerta de la casa, me imagino que Jake nos pudo oír llegar desde lejos.

Billy y Charlie se despidieron de nosotros y partieron en mi camioneta y nos dejaron a Jake y a mí a solas. Jake me envolvió en otro abrazo y me dijo

-Bells, te extrañé! Pensé que ya te habías olvidado de tus amigos!

-Tú sabes que eso nunca va a ocurrir… -Dije suprimiendo un bostezo.

-Larga noche? –Preguntó con una sonrisa.

-Sip. Tequila, toro mecánico, camisetas mojadas…

-Esa es una historia que quiero oír.

-Más tarde. Podemos ver una película o algo? Apuesto a que tú tampoco has dormido mucho –Dije sabiendo que Jake tenía su propia serie de problemas con su imprimación. Keyra no era una chica sencilla de tratar, y el hecho de que perteneciera a otra tribu no hacía las cosas más fáciles. Seguro que Jake no dormía más de un par de horas al día.

-Seguro. No tengo nada nuevo… que quieres ver?

-Mmmmmmh… Zombieland!

-Bells, esta es la octava vez!

-Me relaja, y no es como si la fuéramos a ver… tu vas a estar durmiendo antes de que aparezca el título!

-Ok, ok… -Dijo metiendo la película en el DVD. Yo me saqué las zapatillas y los calcetines y me acomodé con la espalda en un extremo del sillón y él se acomodó en el otro. Mis pies desnudos quedaron sobre su estomago y Jake los tomó entre sus manos y los comenzó a masajear. Me encantaba cuando Jake hacía eso y a él le gustaba jugar con mis dedos y burlarse del tamaño de mis pies, ya que los dos cabían en una de sus manazas. Freak.

Tal como había adivinado, Jake estaba durmiendo en los primeros créditos y yo lo seguí un par de minutos después.

Nuestra siesta duró unas tres horas y desperté sintiéndome fenomenal. Jake había despertado ya y me estaba masajeando los pies nuevamente y me miraba intensamente.

-Qué? –Le pregunté.

-Dímelo tú… qué has estado haciendo Bells?

-Yo? Nada –Dije fingiendo inocencia.

-Corta la mierda Bells, estás hablando conmigo, tu mejor amigo, no con el chupasangre imbécil. Ahora irme qué está pasando.

-No sé de qué me hablas.

-Bella Swan tú no puedes mentir ni para salvar tu vida. Corta la mierda y dime de una vez qué está pasando.

-A… a qué te refieres? –Mierda! Cómo se había enterado Jake?

-Quieres que te lo deletree? Qué has estado haciendo con Emmett? Con tu cuñado?

-Mierda!

-No es que me importe que le pongas los cuernos a la sanguijuela, pero _tiene que ser con otra sanguijuela? Con su hermano?_

-Oh Jake! –Dije cubriéndome el rostro con las manos, muerta de vergüenza, pero también un poco aliviada. Necesitaba conversar con alguien y Jake era mi mejor amigo.

-Bells háblame. Tú sabes que yo estoy aquí, para ti, y siempre voy a estar de tu parte, pero cuéntame… -Dijo suavizando su tono un poco. Y yo procedí a contarle. Todo. Sonrojándome en las partes más escandalosas, pero sin editar nada. Si Jake me iba a aconsejar lo tendría que hacer con todos los antecedentes disponibles.

-…y esta mañana me dejaron en mi casa y no pude hablar a solas con él –Terminé.

-Wow… veo que ha sido una semana ocupada…

-Podrías decir que sí…

-Ahora dime la parte importante.

-La parte importante? Ya te lo dije todo… hasta las partes más humillantes…

-No te hagas la tonta Bells. Lo importante. Qué sientes por él? Lo amas?

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Espero que les haya gustado. Reviews=actualización**


	14. Indios contra vaqueros

**Nuevo capítulo, Emmett POV. Recibí varias reviews preguntando cómo se enteró Jacob de lo de Bella/Emmett. Simplemente porque Bella habla en sus sueños!**

**De su conversación con Bella sabremos en el siguiente capítulo. **

**Ojalá les guste este, que pretende aclarar algunas dudas.**

**Dedicado a María que no podía esperar por una actualización!**

**Cariños a todos!**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Capítulo 14**

Scar tissue that I wish you saw  
>Sarcastic mister know it all<br>Close your eyes and I'll kiss you 'cause  
>With the birds I'll share<br>With the birds I'll share  
>This lonely view<br>With the birds I'll share  
>This lonely view...<br>_Scar Tissue /Red Hot Chili Peppers_

**Emmett POV**

Bella en el toro mecánico… Mierda!... Bella volando por los aires y cayendo sobre su trasero después de superar los 15 segundos del desafío… Mierda!... Bella susurrándome a gritos que Edward es un aguafiestas… Y en su cara! Já, como dice Mastercard, hay cosas en la vida que no tienen precio.

Claro que la diversión se nos acabó cuando Bella se tomó el último shot antes del concurso de las camisetas mojadas. Ver a Alice en el escenario no fue nada divertido. Es mi hermana y eso es simplemente asqueroso. Pero la incomodidad de Edward hacía que la mía valiera la pena. Además Jasper estaba radiante de orgullo, e inmediatamente terminado el concurso desapareció con Alice y no los volvimos a ver hasta la mañana siguiente. Bastardo con suerte.

Eso nos dejó a Edward, Bella Tequila en calidad de bulto y a mí. Y yo no tenía ganas de hacer el viaje de regreso a solas con Edward y mis pensamientos. Ya bastantes problemas tenía enfocándome constantemente en los enanos zoofílicos. En un viaje de una hora sin nada más que pensar algo se me escaparía y Edward sabría lo que estaba pasando.

De hecho estoy bastante seguro de que algo sospechaba, sólo que no sabía hasta dónde habían llegado las cosas. El chico es un imbécil, pero no es estúpido. En cualquier momento se sabría todo y la mierda nos empaparía a todos. Aduje que no quería arriesgar vómito en la tapicería del jeep para evitar el viaje de regreso.

Decidimos pasar la noche en un hotel para que Bella pudiera descansar en una cama y así esperaríamos a Jasper y Alice para regresar todos juntos. Edward se quedó con Bella en la habitación y yo vi televisión en la salita. A primera hora de la mañana me ofrecí para ir a comprar a Walmart ropa y artículos de limpieza para Bella. Cualquier cosa que me permitiera salir de ahí.

…oOo…

Después de dejar a Bella en su casa el ánimo se hizo súbitamente denso en el jeep. Ni la ayuda de Jasper alivió la tensión, pero nadie dijo nada.

Cuando llegamos a casa Edward se bajó del jeep de un salto y me enfrentó

-Al claro. Ahora –Gruñó desafiante.

-Como gustes Eddy Boy –Contesté esperando una pelea.

-Em… no! –Dijo Alice.

-Yo voy con ustedes –Dijo Jasper.

-Nop, esto es entre Eddy y yo. Ustedes entren a la casa y tranquilicen a Esme –Y diciendo eso corrí tras el rastro de Edward. Para cuando llegué al claro Edward obviamente me estaba esperando, brazos cruzados e irradiando hostilidad.

-Ok Emmett, cortemos la farsa y dime de una vez cuál es tu problema.

-Problema? Quién dice que tengo un problema?

-No soy estúpido Emmett. Aunque me estés bloqueando con esas disturbadoras imágenes puedo sentir tu hostilidad hacia mí. Y creo que estas abusando de tu amistad con Bella y estás tratando de volver a Bella en mi contra. Así es que te pregunto otra vez… cuál es tu problema?

-Yo estoy volviendo a Bella en tu contra? Yo no soy el que la acosa, la ahoga, le ordena como vivir cada puto segundo de su vida, yo no soy el que es incapaz de tocarla ni soy el que la tiene al borde de la combustión espontánea. Estás haciendo de su vida un infierno, no necesitas que nadie le meta ideas en la cabeza.

-De donde sacas tu esas ideas? Estás profundamente equivocado! –Se defendió.

-De dónde las saco? Me hablas en serio Eddy? Lo vemos todos día a día, pero además es algo que hemos conversado Bella y yo una y otra vez. He tenido que limpiar sus lágrimas de rabia y frustración y créeme, no es algo que quiera hacer de nuevo. Ella no se merece lo que le estás haciendo.

-Y qué se supone que le estoy haciendo? No he hecho más que amarla y cuidarla desde que regresamos.

-No has hecho más que obsesionarte con ella e impedirle llevar una vida normal y tomar sus propias decisiones. Se suponía que querías que ella disfrutara de experiencias humanas pero no la dejas vivir como una chica de su edad. La haces vestirse como si tuviera 35 años y trabajara en un banco y ni siquiera la dejas tener amigos!

-Si por amigos te refieres a esos perros…

-Por amigos me refiero a sus amigos! A los que estuvieron con ella cuando ninguno de nosotros estuvo. A ella le puedes inventar esa mierda de que son peligrosos, pero los dos sabemos que si le fueran a hacer daño ya se lo habrían hecho. A Bella y Charlie los consideran parte de la tribu y están más seguros con ellos que con nosotros.

-Los lobos son temperamentales…

-Bella es temperamental! Te apuesto que ella sola le patea el trasero a toda la manada! Es que no la conoces para nada?

- Y a ti qué te importa cómo manejo mi relación con Bella? –Dijo dándose cuenta de que se le habían acabado los argumentos.

-No me importa un carajo tu relación con Bella, pero me importa que la hagas sufrir, que la reprimas y que la manipules. Bella es importante y no te lo voy a seguir permitiendo que le hagas daño. Así es que mejor aprendes a tratarla como se lo merece o te lo juro, te voy a arrancar los brazos y los voy a enterrar para que te pases el próximo siglo buscándolos.

-No te metas Emmett -Amenazó

-No me provoques Eddy –Respondí.

-Hay algo que me sigues escondiendo… qué estás ocultando? –Me dijo entrecerrando los ojos.

-Jódete Eddy, no te metas en lo que no te importa. Las mentes de los demás no son tu parque de diversiones personal ni son espacios públicos para que recorras a voluntad. Aprende a respetar o puede que te encuentres con cosas que no te van a gustar.

-Ya estás advertido Emmett… no sé qué es lo que pretendes ni qué tienes en mi contra, pero no te metas en mi relación con Bella.

-Y yo ya te dije, le haces daño a Bella y te las vas a ver conmigo –Y dicho esto me di media vuelta y me dirigí a la casa. Maldito niño bonito. Si no fuera porque según Carlisle y Esme Edward no era capaz de equivocarse tal vez acudiría a ellos, pero tal como estaban las cosas simplemente me dirigí a la habitación de Alice y Jasper.

-Alice… estás decente? –Toqué la puerta.

-Pasa Em! Cómo salieron las cosas con Edward? –Preguntó Alice sabiendo todo de antemno.

-Quiere que deje de mal influenciar a Bella…

-Y qué le contestaste?

-Que si le sigue haciendo daño le voy a arrancar los brazos y los voy a enterrar para que se pase el próximo siglo buscándolos. Confío en que no lo ayudes a encontrarlos.

-Algo más te pasa Em… -Me dijo mirándome con atención.

-Estoy cansado Alice… -Dije apoyando mi cabeza en su cama –No saber qué va a pasar, tener que reprimir mis sentimientos, tener que ver a Edward tratar a Bella como una mascota… Y no poder terminar las cosas con Rosalie e una vez… Estoy cansado. Quiero que las cosas pasen, yo no soy bueno para esperar, soy bueno para actuar.

-Las cosas van a suceder Em, tienes que tener paciencia…

-Eso no lo sabes… no puedes ver a Bella.

-No, pero conozco a mi hermana.

-Ayer las cosas resultaron bastante bien…

-Oh si! No sabes lo que nos costó distraer a Edward mientras estaban en el cuarto de las escobas!

-Y qué crees que debo hacer ahora?

-Pasar tiempo con Bella hasta que se enamore de ti. Y creo que Edward no te lo va a hacer fácil…

-Siempre me queda la opción de arrancarle la cabeza…

-No creo que Carlisle, Bella o Esme aprecien ese curso de acción. Y yo tampoco. Edward es mi hermano y lo quiero… -Y en ese momento sus ojos se desenfocaron, perdidos en una visión.

-Qué es Alice?

-Bella… Bella tuvo un accidente!

-Qué? Que le pasó? Dónde está? –En ese momento sonó el celular de Alice.

-Hola? Carlisle? –Dijo mientras corríamos hacia el garaje.

-Alice, Bella está en la sala de emergencias, tuvo un accidente. Necesito que la vengan a buscar. Charlie no está disponible y necesita reposo.

-Vamos para allá –Dijo Alice subiéndose al asiento del copiloto de mi jeep. Yo aceleré y en 5 minutos nos encontrábamos en la urgencia del hospital. No la experiencia más cómoda para un par de vampiros, había humanos y sangre por todos lados, pero simplemente lo ignoré todo y me enfoqué en Bella. Por favor que estuviera a salvo!

-Carlisle! –Dije al verlo –Cómo está?

-Está bien, una simple contusión. Jacob Black la trajo, tuvo una caída y un fuerte golpe en la cabeza… prefiero que ella les cuente los detalles –Dijo reprimiendo una sonrisa - Denme un par de minutos para tramitar el alta.

Mientras Carlisle lidiaba con el papeleo Alice y yo nos sentamos en una esquina de la habitación a esperar. A los pocos minutos Jacob Black apareció desde la sala de urgencias. Aparentemente él estaba acompañando a Bella.

-Lo siento tanto… fue mi culpa… -le dijo a Alice.

-Qué le hiciste? –Dije yo poniéndome de pié.

-Ella insistió! Me dijo que quería intentarlo y que nada pasaría! Era un juego!

-Qué mierda intentaste con Bella! –Dije mientras un gruñido amenazaba con escapar de mi pecho.

-Emmy! Alice! –Exclamó Bella. Carlisle empujaba su silla de ruedas y su cabeza estaba cubierta de vendajes.

-Bella estás bien? –Dije cayendo de rodillas a sus pies.

-Peeeeerfectaaaaaaa! –Cantó.

-Carlisle?

-Le dimos un par de relajantes musculares –Dijo con una sonrisa.

-Qué te hizo el perro? –Demandé saber.

-Hey! Deja a mi cachorrito en pazzzz!

-Bella nos vamos a casa, necesitas descansar –Dijo Alice.

-Okydokyyyy! Adioooooos Jaaaakeeeeeey! Tenemos que intentarlo otra vez! –Dijo Bella haciendo señas a Jacob que se miraba los pies, avergonzado.

-Cuídate Bells… -Dijo Jacob a Bella para luego murmurar –Nunca más!

-Bella nos vas a contar cómo te caíste?

-Agh! Es culpa de Emmett! –Rodó los ojos.

-Yo? Qué hice yo?

-Belly the Kid… tooodo comenzó con Belly the Kid…

-Yyyyy?

-Y ya que Belly the Kid venció al toro mecánico Jakey y yo decidimos jugar de verdad.

-O sea…

-O sea que monté a Jake para jugar a los indios contra vaqueros!

-Montaste a Jacob? Como lobo?

-Sip. Pero como mi fiel corcel… los vaqueros no montaban lobos…

-Montaste un hombre lobo… Bella estás loca? –Gritó Alice.

-Nop, estábamos jugando a los vaqueros… Quil y Embri eran los indios!

-Increíble… -Murmuró Alice.

-Sip, los jodidos indios nos emboscaron pero Jake saltó por encima de ellos como un… un… un lobo volador y fue woooow! Pero yo salí volando para el otro lado y me caí de cabeza contra un árbol. Los indios me querían tomar de rehén y torturarme pero cuando comencé a sangrar Jake se enojó y le pateó el trasero a los indios y me rescató y se acabó la diversión y Jake me trajo a urgencias… -Dijo haciendo un puchero.

-Increíble –Dije yo sin poder contener las carcajadas –Belly Nelly tienes que jugar a los vaqueros conmigo!

-Mmmmmmh… no creo que Jakey me deje montarlo otra vez… pero apuesto que Quil y Embry quieren jugar! –Me ofreció entusiasmada.

-Emmett no la incentives a hacer locuras!

-Belly the Kid no necesita incentivos! Belly the Kid le patea el trasero a los jodidos indios! Pow, Pow! –Dijo disparando con sus manos. Dios, cómo amaba a esa mujer!

Llegamos a la casa y yo tomé a Bella en mis brazos y la dejé en el sofá del living, cubriéndola con una manta.

-Bella amor! Qué te pasó? –Dijo Edward abalanzándose sobre Bella en cuanto nos escuchó llegar –Cómo es que nadie me dijo que estaba herida?

-Tranquiiiilo Edwwward! Me caí y Carlisle me zurció la cabeza y quedé como nueva! –Dio guiñándole el ojo.

-Dónde estaba Jacob? No se supone que el perro te cuidaría?

-Jacob estaba ocupado saltando entre mis piernas pero el salto fue muy alto y perdí el equilibrio y caí de cabeza en un árbol.

-Saltando… entre tus piernas….

-Bella estaba montando a Jacob en su forma de lobo –Aclaró Alice.

-Bella cómo se te ocurre hacer algo tan irresponsable? Cómo pudo permitirlo Jacob? Esto es la gota que rebalsó el vaso. No vas más a la reserva, no es seguro para ti –Ordenó.

-Ándate al infierno, cara pálida! Mis indios me van a rescatar de tus garras opresoras! Emmy quiero disparar un poco más… juguemos Call of Duty en el Wii?

El cara pálida no estaba nada contento.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Cuéntenme qué es lo que opinen, caras pálidas!**


	15. Erase una vez un vampiro

**Nuevo capítulo! Este me costó un montón! Es más serio que de costumbre, y las conversaciones serias en este fic se me hacen complicadas.**

**Un abrazo enorme a todas quienes me han preguntado por mi salud. Les cuento que sigo en cuarentena y sin diagnóstico oficial, pero me siento un poco mejor. Gracias por su interés!**

**Ojalá disfruten y me cuenten sus opiniones.**

**CARIÑOS!**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Capítulo 15**

I'd swim across lake Michigan  
>I'd sell my shoes<br>I'd give my body to be back again  
>In the rest of the room<br>To be alone with you/4  
>You gave your body to the lonely<br>They took your clothes  
>You gave up a wife and a family<br>You gave your goals  
>To be alone with me3  
><em>To be alone with you  Sufjan Stevens_

**Bella POV**

Estaba teniendo un sueño extrañísimo. Yo era una vaquera y montaba mi caballo rojizo y los indios me emboscaban y me caí del caballo y los indios me secuestraban y mi caballo se convertía en lobo y atacaba a los indios y los indios se convertían en lobos para defenderse y entonces yo veía la sangre que chorreaba e mi cabeza y grité y los lobos dejaron de pelear y me desmayé.

Abrí los ojos despacio, tratando de recordar dónde demonios estaba y por qué…

Me encontré acurrucada en el sofá de los Cullen contra un cuerpo fuerte, duro y frío.

-Hola Belly Boo… te sientes mejor? –Me preguntó Emmett.

-Em… que pasó? Soñé con indios y lobos y sangre… Agh! Mi cabeza! Y mis piernas… Em... Por qué me duelen las piernas? –Dije estirándome, tratando de hacer un inventario de mi cuerpo.

-No lo sé Belly Bee, pero si tuviera que adivinar, yo diría que montar UN LOBO te causó dolores musculares –Dijo riendo.

-Agh! Esa parte era cierta? –Dije mientras me incorporaba lentamente.

-Sip.

-Dónde están los demás? –Dije mirando a mi alrededor. No se veía nadie más que Em.

-Alice y Jasper cazando, Edward en Port Ángeles comprando comida italiana para ti y Esme y Carlisle en una cena de beneficencia del hospital.

-Y Charlie? –Pregunté alarmada. Él me esperaría en la reserva!

-Carlisle habló con él y le explicó de tu accidente y que necesitas reposo y que te quedarás con nosotros para poder monitorearte.

-Oh… Ok… -Y luego mirándolo a los ojos le pregunté -Cómo estás tú, Em?

-Yo? Por qué preguntas? –Me preguntó extrañado.

-Por… tu sabes… lo que ha… pasado… nosotros… agh! olvídalo… -Dije poniéndome roja como un tomate y cubriendo mi rostro con mis manos.

-No! Belly no estés incómoda de hablar conmigo… -Dijo tomando mi mano entre las suyas.

-No sé qué es lo que te estoy preguntando… es sólo que he estado tan confundida, y nunca podemos hablar a solas…

-Lo sé, y lo siento… No sé cómo hacer estas cosas, Jingle Bells… -Me dijo en voz baja, sonando arrepentido.

-Está bien Em… -Dije mirando nuestras manos unidas.

-Bells… Mierda! –Emmett estaba tan frustrado como yo. No éramos buenos en este tipo de conversaciones.

-Lo siento… -Dije arrepentida de haber sacado el tema –Olvida que lo mencioné.

-Estoyenamoradodeti! –Soltó Emmett de pronto.

-Qué? –Seguro que había oído mal…

-Nada –Dijo, y si se hubiera podido sonrojar habríamos combinado nuestras mejillas.

-Em… -Dije levantando mi mirada para encontrar sus hermosos ojos dorados.

-Estoy enamorado de ti Bells… lo siento… -Dijo bajando la mirada otra vez.

-De ve... verdad? –Balbuceé.

-No te lo debí haber dicho, sabía que te asustaría… mierda!... pero no sé qué hacer con todos estos… sentimientos… nunca me había sentido así y no sé cómo vivir así… estoy frustrado y enojado y si pudiera llorar, lloraría el día entero; y quiero escuchar canciones de amor que me harían patearle el trasero a quién hubiera sorprendido escuchándolas hace una semana atrás; y quiero robarte y que seas para mí; y me tengo que callar y aguantar y ver cómo eres la novia de cretino de Eddy y veo que no la pasas bien y creo que yo te podría hacer tan feliz Belly, porque tú y yo somos iguales… pero no puedo hacer nada más que esperar y odio esperar! y Alice no me puede ayudar y lo único que puedo hacer es luchar con Jasper para hacer algo y quemar energía… Y Jasper me patea el trasero el día entero y…

-Em… no lo sabía… -Lo interrumpí -no sabía que hablabas en serio… pensé que… era algo que decías en nuestras escapadas para que yo no me sintiera mal o algo… -Dije avergonzada… por qué me sentía tan avergonzada?

-Para que no te sintieras mal? –Levantó la mirada, enojado.

-No sé… no pensé que hablaras en serio, después de todo tu tienes a Rosalie, y ella es perfecta… y yo… -Balbuceé, insegura.

-No te quiero volver escuchar decir una cosa así Isabella–Me dijo empujándome contra el respaldo del sofá con más fuerza que de costumbre, su rostro a un par de centímetros del mío, los ojos negros y un rugido escapando de su pecho. Debí asustarme, pero simplemente quise besarlo… –Rosalie es cualquier cosa menos perfecta, y aunque lo fuera yo no quiero perfección. Yo quiero a una niñita que choca con los muebles y maldice como un marinero; que juega Wii conmigo y discute sobre la veracidad de los superpoderes de los personajes de los comics conmigo; que me obliga a comer comida humana y que disfruta del cine B; quiero a una niñita que monta hombres lobos pero le tiene miedo a los gatos; quiero a una niñita que está dispuesta a inscribirse en una competencia de camisetas mojadas pero se sonroja al ver escenas románticas en las películas… te quiero a ti Belly Boo, a nadie más… nunca más… -Dijo aún enojado, pero suavizando su mirada al final.

-Em… -Dije ahogando un sollozo… eso era lo más lindo que me habían dicho en la vida… -Yo… yo también te quiero… -Y no alcancé a decir nada más porque en un segundo tenía los labios de Emmett sobre los míos. El beso comenzó dulce, Em besó las lágrimas que rodaron por mis mejillas y luego sus labios regresaron a los míos, separándolos para dar paso a su lengua. Su dulce sabor invadió mi boca y yo lo lamí y bebí y gemí necesitando más. Era posible que este hombre maravilloso pudiera ser mío?

Teníamos mil obstáculos que superar, ambos estábamos comprometidos con otras personas, la familia resentiría lo que estábamos haciendo… pero nunca, nunca sentí la certeza que sentía en ese momento, mientras nuestros labios se movían al compás de una coreografía inventada sólo para nosotros dos. Necesitábamos hacerlo funcionar… necesitábamos estar juntos… Era repentino pero se sentía real.

Em me hacía sentir real. Nunca me sentía poca cosa a su lado, nunca me hacía sentir inadecuada o estúpida, a Em no le importaba mi ropa ni mis malos hábitos. Demonios! La mitad de mis malos hábitos eran fomentados por él!

Jacob tenía razón, tenía que estar con quién me hiciera feliz "Y si esa cruza entre vampiro y yeti te hace feliz que demonios Bells!, es con él con quien tienes que estar". Sip… Em me hace feliz.

-Te amo Em… -Dije suspirando entre besos. Ups!… eso se escapó sin querer. _Te amo _a lo mejor era demasiado para una relación tan reciente… qué vergüenza!

-Te amo Bells –Dijo él sin perder un segundo. Y me besó, y me besó, y me besó… Parecía que no era demasiado pronto… Él y yo estábamos en la misma página y disfruté de los besos y caricias de mi Em.

-Em… y ahora qué? –Dije rompiendo nuestro abrazo cuando necesité respirar.

-No lo sé Bells… mis planes no llegaban más lejos que conseguir que me amaras. Ahora… lo que tú quieras. Obviamente tengo que arreglar las cosas con Rosalie, y tu deberías hacer lo mismo con Edward… después… podemos viajar o estudiar o ya veremos… -Dijo encogiendo sus hombros.

-Me… me convertirías? –Pregunté. Necesitaba saber que mi "para siempre" con Em sería para siempre.

-En el minuto en que me lo pidas siempre que sea lo que de verdad deseas –Dijo besándome en la punta de la nariz.

-Gracias Emmy… -Dije abrazándolo con todas mis fuerzas.

-De nada Belly…

-Em… cuando vas a hablar con Rosalie? –Dios esa era una conversación que no quería presenciar…

-Estaba pensando hacerlo lo antes posible… podría partir mañana por la noche y estar de vuelta el miércoles… Así no arriesgamos esa discusión en la casa…

-Ajá… bueno, en ese caso yo debería hablar con Edward cuanto antes…

-No Bells, creo que lo mejor es que esperes a que yo regrese. No sabemos cómo va a reaccionar Edward y es mejor que yo esté alrededor. Te parece? –Me preguntó. Me preguntó! No me ordenó… Sip, este hombre era para mí.

-Me parece –Dije mirándolo a los ojos sin poder creer lo que estaba sucediendo. Era verdaderamente Em para mí? Era realmente amor lo que sentíamos el uno por el otro?

No lo sabía, era imposible pedir garantías a los sentimientos, pero Em y yo hacíamos sentido. Em y yo nos entendíamos y nos admirábamos y éramos buenos compañeros y nuestro sentido del humor era totalmente compatible. Y obviamente nuestra química era innegable…

-Belly… aunque odio pedirte esto, a lo mejor deberías ir a lavarte la cara y los dientes para que Eddy no sospeche cuando regrese…

-Oh… Ok… pero con una condición –Dije sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

-Qué condición? –Dijo sonriendo tanto como yo… Dios! Cómo disimularíamos frente a los demás si no podíamos dejar de sonreír como dos idiotas?

-Quiero un besote más! –Dije lanzándome a sus brazos. Él me dio el besote que pedí y varios más, y me llevó en sus brazos hasta el baño para no perder ni un segundo de tiempo juntos.

-Belly me voy a tomar una ducha, Eddy debe estar por llegar. Vas a estar bien sola?

-No hay problema, voy a lavarme y después voy a ver True Blood.

-Ok Belly Bee… Te amo –Dijo guiñándome un ojo y echando a correr.

-Te amo Em… -Dije mientras escuché que la ducha de su habitación comenzaba a funcionar.

…oOo…

Esa noche pasó para mí como un torbellino de emociones que obligó a Jasper a salir de la casa, alegando que lo estaba mareando y que si pudiera físicamente, lo habría hecho vomitar. No supe si alegrarme de esa hazaña o preocuparme, pero traté de controlarme y al poco rato Jasper pudo volver a entrar. Parece que mi escudo estaba nuevamente funcionando. Eso era bueno, ya que cada vez que mi mirada se cruzaba con la de Em mil mariposas revoloteaban en mi estómago. Seguro que todos podían oír mi corazón acelerarse, pero nadie comentó al respecto.

Edward llegó de Port Ángeles con una enorme selección de comida italiana aduciendo que lo que no me comiera Esme lo podía congelar. Me decidí por canelones de pollo, ricota y espinaca y estaban deliciosos.

Durante mi comida mis vampiros me rodearon para que les contara toda la historia de mi juego de indios contra vaqueros en La Push, y yo me embarqué en una colorida historia que hizo reír a Alice, Emmett y Jasper pero hizo a Edward fruncir el ceño cada vez más.

Luego Edward insistió en que debía irme a la cama, y yo no quise discutir, a pesar de que no tenía ni pisca de sueño. Una vez que me hube lavado la cara y los dientes, me puse mi pijama y me acosté en la enorme cama dorada de Edward, un mueble que me hacía burla cada vez… cuántas veces había intentado (y fallado) seducir a Edward en esa cama?

Cada rechazo me había dolido en el alma, cada negativa hacía tambalear mi autoestima y me hacía resentirlo un poquito más.

Edward… lo había querido tanto… pero había sido verdaderamente feliz?

No pude recordar ni un solo momento de felicidad perfecta con él… Ningún momento en el que no hubiera dudado de mí o de él…

Sí, terminar esa relación sería lo más sabio… el primer amor rara vez es para siempre. Edward había sido maravilloso a su manera, pero ninguno de los 2 obtenía lo que necesitaba de esa relación… Yo no podía ser la mujer que Edward quería y él no podía ser el hombre que yo necesitaba.

Me acosté y me cubrí completamente y apagué la luz. A los pocos segundos Edward se posicionó junto a mí por encima de la colcha. Por primera vez en nuestra relación no tuve nada que decirle en absoluto. Simplemente quise escucharlo hablar.

-Edward… -Susurré.

-Dime amor? –Dijo contra mi cabello.

-Me cuentas una historia?

-Qué tipo de historia?

-La que tú quieras contar…

-Erase una vez un vampiro de 108 años que acudía a secundaria, una y otra vez…

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Reviews=love**


	16. Pantalones encremados

**Hola a todos, lo lamento por el atraso en la actualización, pero como saben, mi salud no me acompaña. Espero que les guste este capítulo explorando un poco las habilidades de Bella.**

**Alguien por ahí me preguntó si ahora que Bella y Emmett se declararon su amor la historia se va a acabar. Mi respuesta: Nop, ahora es cuando empieza la parte interesante, tenemos montones de problemas que resolver antes de terminar la historia. Calculo al menos unos 10 capítulos más.**

**Con respecto a Renacer, mi historia Peter/Bella, varios me han pedido que la continúe y lo haré, pero al terminar ésta. No quiero escribir 2 historias a la vez, ya que necesito enfocarme en una sola trama a la vez para hacer un buen trabajo.**

**Eso por ahora, cuéntenme qué les parece y trataré de seguir posteando a diario.**

**Muchos cariños a todos!**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Capítulo 16**

Me oh my you thought, you had something strong  
>Me oh my it turned, out that you were wrong<br>Me oh my your luck, seems to be no more  
>Fighting to get up, falling to the floor<br>Me oh my you say (I can't know), what you're going through  
>Funny you forgot (that I've had), the exact same thing back from you<br>If you wanna complain  
>If you wanna complain<br>If you wanna complain  
>I'm not the complaint department<p>

_Complaint department / Lykke Li_

**Emmett POV**

Odio que Bella duerma en la habitación de Edward. Aunque sé que es más probable que Alice se propase con Bella que Edward, no me gusta que ella aún sea su novia oficial.

No me gusta que sea él quién la abrace y pueda escuchar todas las cosas que dice ella en sus sueños.

Soy un bruto egoísta, lo sé, especialmente porque yo aún sigo casado con Brujalie. Con qué derecho me pongo posesivo? Mierda! Y hablando de eso, mejor hablar con Jasper cuanto antes para que Jenks prepare los papeles de mi divorcio…

-Jasper necesito discutir un asunto contigo –Dije entrando en la habitación de Alice y Jasper, donde estaban los dos recostados en un sillón leyendo con las piernas entrecruzadas. Alice leía una revista y Jasper una biografía de Julio César.

-No es necesario! Ya está solucionado, sólo tienen que firmar los papeles –Respondió Alice antes de que Jasper pudiera responder. Cómo demonios la soportaba Jasper? Alice era enormemente irritante a veces… O a lo mejor era que yo estaba especialmente irritable?

-Y me quieres contar cómo va a reaccionar Rosalie? –_Si va a espiar el futuro de los demás que espíe algo de utilidad._

-Nop… aún hay muchas decisiones que tomar al respecto, no está claro tu futuro –Dijo haciendo un puchero. A Alice no le gustaba no saber.

-Ok… y supongo que tampoco sabes cómo va a reaccionar Edward a la noticia…?

-Menos, Bella desapareció de mi radar completamente –Dijo frunciendo el ceño.

-Mierda!... necesito que me prometan que van a cuidar de Bella mientras yo no esté… -Dije mirando a los ojos de ambos.

-No te preocupes Em, Bella va a estar perfectamente a salvo hasta que regreses –Me dijo Jasper enviándome una ola de calma.

-Gracias hermano!, Gracias Ali –Dije retirándome para darles privacidad. Las noches se me hacían eternas al estar sólo. Todos tenían a sus parejas menos yo… Cómo había aguantado Gayward más de 80 años de esta mierda? Agh! Casi estaba tentado de aprender a tocar el puto piano…

…oOo…

Me pasé toda la noche en el living estudiando el libro de cocina de Esme, y luego vi en la tele un par de shows de cocina.

A primera hora de la mañana fui a comprar los ingredientes que necesitaría para preparar desayuno a mi Bella, y luego repasé una vez más las instrucciones de las recetas.

Cuando estuve más o menos seguro de poder llevar a cabo mis planes sin incendiar la cocina, me dirigí a buscar entre los cajones un delantal que no tuviera encajes ni flores y luego me entregué a la tarea de preparar tostadas a la francesa.

Al cabo de cuarenta y cinco minutos tenía frente a mí 2 torres de perfectas tostadas espolvoreadas de azúcar y canela, y me enfoqué en exprimir montones de naranjas hasta que tuve 1 litro y medio de jugo.

Tocino… a Bella le gustaba el tocino… Saqué el paquete del refrigerador tratando de calcular cuánto preparar y al final decidí prepararlo todo, al fin y al cabo la única que comería sería Bella. Un kilo de tocino sería!

Mientras cocinaba estaba atento a los cambios de respiración de Bella y cuando calculé que ya estaba a punto de despertar eché los huevos al sartén. Los 12 huevos… supuse que si esos son los que vienen en una caja son lo que corresponde a una porción humana…

Cuando escuché a Bella estirarse en la cama y a Gayward saludarla con su insulso "Buenos días amor", yo grité desde la cocina

-Belly Beans arrastra tu lindo trasero a la cocina que te preparé el desayuno! –Y por respuesta escuché el gruñido de Edward y a Bella reír y correr al baño para hacerse cargo de sus necesidades humanas antes de bajar.

A los pocos minutos Bella entró a la cocina en su pijama, seguida de cerca por Edward, y reaccionó abriendo los ojos como platos, como si no pudiera creer lo que estaba viendo. Me felicité por mi iniciativa y me decidí a seguir aprendiendo nuevas recetas si esta es la respuesta que generarían mis habilidades culinarias.

-Em… todo esto para mí? –Dijo Bells mirando la fuente de tocino.

-Tooodo para ti Bellarina, tostadas a la francesa, tocino, huevos revueltos y jugo de naranja. Qué prefieres? Té o café? –Dije poniendo un vaso y cubiertos frente a ella.

-Con el jugo es más que suficiente… quién más viene?

-Quién más? –No entendí.

-Tienes comida como para unas 20 personas Em… quién más viene?

-Nadie? Es para ti Belly Boo… -Dije haciendo un puchero, desilusionado de no haberlo hecho bien.

-Em… me hiciste una docena de huevos y un kilo de tocino sólo para mí?

-Sip, de todas maneras estás muy delgada –Dije guiñándole un ojo.

-Y me quieres engordar en una sola comida? –Dijo mordisqueando una tira de tocino.

-Bella amor, eso no es saludable, te va a tapar las arterias, el colesterol… -Gayward al ataque...

-Agh! Edward no seas aguafiestas! –Dijo Bella lanzándole dagas con la mirada.

-Pero es más saludable que comas avena o cereal como siempre! –Argumentó Eddy.

-La avena es insípida y aburrida y es comida de viejitos sin dientes. Hoy voy a comer huevos y tocino y tostadas y todas las grasas trans a las que les pueda echar mano! –Dijo Bella sonriéndome –Gracias Em… me encanta mi desayuno, pero no te sientas mal si no me lo puedo comer todo.

-Está bien Belly Bee, la mitad es para mí - Dije, y ante la mirada incrédula de Edward me senté junto a Bella y procedí a servirme huevos y tocino y mordí una de las tostadas.

-Qué tal? –Preguntó Bella sorbiendo su vaso de jugo, apenas aguantando la risa.

-De-li-cio-so –Dije yo tragando rápidamente. La comida era asquerosa, pero cabrear a Eddy valía la pena, y él estaba que echaba humo por las orejas.

Nuestro desayuno duró largo rato y juntos acabamos con toda la comida. Claro, yo comí 4 veces la cantidad que comió Bella, pero supuse que ya que de todos modos tendría que vomitar, mejor hacer las cosas bien. A Bella le brillaban los ojos cada vez que me veía tomar un bocado y ella pareció disfrutar de todo lo que comió.

Luego ella insistió en ordenar la cocina y lavar los platos y yo aproveché para ir al baño a deshacerme de la comida.

…oOo…

Después del desayuno Bella y yo jugamos Wii, ya que ella decidió que necesitaba el ejercicio. Después de un par de duelos de espadas, boxeamos un poco y terminamos con una carrera con Mario Kart.

Por la tarde Carlisle, Bella y Jasper se dedicaron a tratar de controlar el escudo de Bella, haciendo que Jasper enviara distintas emociones a Bella y tratando de que ella repeliera sus manipulaciones. Al principio fue bastante aburrido, escuché todo desde mi habitación y esperé a que terminaran para jugar un poco más con Bella. No parecían avanzar mucho ya que el control de Bella de su escudo era errático… hasta que Jasper comenzó a enviar pequeñas dosis de lujuria hacia Bella. Todos pudimos oler su excitación y Edward se paseó furioso por el living murmurando acerca de lo inapropiado de la situación.

No me pude aguantar más y corrí a ver el entrenamiento. Al entrar al estudio de Carlisle pude ver a Jasper y Carlisle con los ojos fijos en Bella que se encontraba tendida en un sillón y con los ojos apretados por el esfuerzo de repeler el ataque de Jasper y las mejillas coloradas por la vergüenza de las sensaciones que Jasper le estaba produciendo.

Pero al mirar más de cerca pude ver que Jasper y Carlisle estaban tan afectados como Bella, ambos luciendo sendas erecciones.

-Ewwww! Bella cómo puedes dejar que este par de vejestorios te vean así! Míralos! –Le dije.

-Qué quieres decir? –Dijo Bella abriendo los ojos y fijando la mirada en la entrepierna de Jasper y luego la de Carlisle. Edward gruño y escuché algo quebrarse en el primer piso.

-Eso… -Dije apuntándolos.

-No es lo que parece! -Se defendió Jasper –Eres tú Bella, estás reflectando la lujuria que te estaba enviando…

-Oh! –Dijo Bella mirando hacia el suelo.

-Y tú no estás ayudando! –Dijo Jasper enviándome una fuerte dosis de… algo…

-No lo sientes? –Me preguntó extrañado.

-Nop… debería? -Pregunté esperando sentir algo humillante.

-Emmett te estoy mandando enormes dosis de lujuria… deberías… Oh… Ohhh –Dijo cayendo al piso junto a Carisle que gimió y…

-Eeeewwww! –Exclamó Bella al ver a Jasper y Carlisle manchar sus pantalones simultáneamente como 2 adolescentes.

-Já! –Me burlé sin saber exactamente qué había ocurrido. Lo que haya sido era increíble!

-Bella! Te das cuenta de lo que hiciste? –Preguntó Carlisle, repentinamente más intrigado que avergonzado, cubriéndose la entrepierna con un cojín.

-Eh… no? –Dijo Bella sin mirarlo.

-Protegiste Emmett! Cuando viste que Jasper lo atacaría protegiste a Emmett e hiciste que reflejara el ataque de Jasper! Increíble!

-Oh… ok… me puedo ir? –Dijo Bella aún incapaz de mirarlo a la cara.

-Sí, claro, claro... adelante, continuaremos otro día –Dijo Carlisle poniéndose de pié, por fín avergonzado. Jasper aún no se había movido de donde se encontraba en el piso y no dijo ni media palabra. Me burlaría de él para siempre!

-Jingle Bells estás bien?

-Sí… o lo voy a estar cuando le haya echado un poco de cloro a mi cerebro… necesito borrar los últimos 10 minutos de mi vida… -Dijo aún roja y mortificada.

-Estás loca? Fue increíble! No voy a dejar a Jasper olvidarlo jamás!

-Ewww! Mi padre y mi hermano encremaron sus pantalones frente a mí! –Dijo estremeciéndose. Yo tomé su mano entre la mía y la llevé escaleras abajo.

Bajamos juntos al living y Edward no se veía por ninguna parte. Tal vez había estado espiando las mentes de Carlisle o Jasper cuando… Já! Bien merecido lo tendría… Eddy Boy también se estaría cambiando de pantalones.

-Bellarina no sé cómo lo hiciste, pero gracias por haberme protegido… -Le dije mientras nos sentábamos en el sofá.

-No podía dejar que te atacaran! Aunque fuera inofensivo… No estoy segura de exactamente qué hice… Dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-Lo que sea, gracias.

-A qué hora te vas? -Dijo ella cambiando de tema.

-En un rato más… como a las 10…

-A dónde vas? –Preguntó Edward, luciendo un nuevo par de pantalones. El chico aparentemente aún no podía meterse a espiar en mi cerebro.

-Denali. Voy a ver a Rosalie –Le contesté sin ver la necesidad de entrar en detalles. Edward siguió frunciendo el ceño –Qué te pasa? –Le pregunté.

-Por qué no puedo leer tu mente? Ni siquiera esa asquerosa pornografía que usas para bloquearme… es como si no estuvieras aquí.

-Bella Tequila aún me estás protegiendo? –Le pregunté, feliz de saber que ella aún me tenía bajo su escudo.

-Mmmmmmmh… si…? –Dijo ella avergonzada.

-Eso es increíble! –Gritó Carlisle corriendo desde su habitación –Bella está escudando a Emmett de Edward? Oh, las posibilidades! Jasper ven aquí!

-Dime Carlisle –Dijo Jasper apareciendo sin mirar a Bella a la cara. No había necesidad, ella tampoco lo quería mirar a él.

-Puedes percibir los sentimientos de Bella?

-No –Dijo Jasper después de concentrarse por un minuto.

-Y de Emmett?

-No –Dijo claramente frustrado.

-Trata de manipular sus emociones… pero no uses lujuria por favor! –Dijo Carlisle luciendo incómodo a pesar de su excitación por los poderes de Bella.

-Ok… -Dijo y se concentró en enviarnos algo que nunca llegó a tocarnos. Pero Edward, Jasper y Carlisle se encogieron en sus lugares. Supongo que Jasper estaba enviando miedo…

-Bella esto es increíble! Nunca he sabido de un humano que manifieste poderes como los tuyos! Tengo que hablar inmediatamente con Eleazar –Y con eso Carlisle corrió a encerrarse en su estudio. Jasper corrió a encerrarse… donde fuera que Bella no estuviera, y Edward nos observó con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido.

-Cuál es tu problema? –Le preguntó Bella cuando Edward se negó a moverse o a hablar por un par de minutos.

-No me gusta esto de tus poderes… va a llamar la atención de la gente equivocada.

-Tú no quieres que Belly Boo tenga poderes porque eso significa que va a ser una vampira increíble, más increíble que tú -Lo acusé.

-Bella no va a ser vampira! –Gritó Edward.

-Ándate a la mierda Edward! Voy a ser vampira te guste o no, y cuando lo sea te voy a patear el trasero por cada vez que me has negado mi futuro... Y además voy bloquear a toda la familia para que por fin puedan todos tener una pisca de privacidad!

-Yay Bella! –Gritó Alice desde alguna parte de la casa.

-Y a ti también te voy a bloquear para poder sorprenderte, Alice -Dijo Bella sonriendo

-Oooh!

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Reviews=love**


	17. De cómo la mente de Edward hizo TILT!

**Ok! Nuevo capítulo… Les advierto que contiene violencia y referencias a abuso sexual. Si no pueden lidiar con eso, NO LO LEAN!**

**Alguien me preguntó cuántos capítulos va a durar esta historia. La verdad es que aún no lo sé, pero mis otras historias han durado 25 capítulos cada una, así es que asumamos que entre 25 y 30…**

**Les cuento que en mi perfil agregué el link para el Banner de Tal para cual! y el trailer de "El Ataque de los Tomates Asesinos" para quienes no conozcan la película. Ojalá les gusten.**

**Muchas gracias a todos por sus bueno deseos. Ya me siento un poco mejor pero aún no tengo diagnóstico de mi enfermedad… Espero saber pronto qué es lo que tengo...**

**Eso por ahora, que disfruten!**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Capítulo 17**

I am, I am, I am  
>I said I wanna get next to you<br>I said I gonna get close to you  
>You wouldn't want me have to hurt you too, hurt you too?<br>I ain't, I ain't, I ain't  
>A buyin' into your apathy<br>I'm gonna learn ya my philosophy  
>You wanna know about atrocity, atrocity?<br>I know you want what's on my mind  
>I know you like what's on my mind<br>I know it eats you up inside  
>I know, you know, you know, you know<p>

_A Sex Type Thing / Stone Temple Pilots_

**Bella POV**

No sé por qué no era capaz de controlar mi temperamento frente a Edward. Mientras más tiempo pasaba, más intolerante me volvía a sus intentos de controlarme y sobreprotegerme.

Dónde había quedado mi amor por él? Dónde había quedado esa Bella fácilmente manipulable que adoraba el suelo que pisaba el vampiro del cabello cobrizo?

Sólo puedo suponer que había crecido. Había madurado y comenzaba a valorar otras cosas por sobre las apariencias. Edward podía parecer en teoría el novio perfecto, pero no era el novio perfecto para mí.

Emmett por otro lado, era completamente inadecuado. Para empezar, estaba casado con la versión vampírica de Barbie Malibú (Graaan obstáculo que no se me olvidaba, simplemente lo trataba de pasar por alto), además era irresponsable, bromista y bruto. No se preocupaba gran cosa por mi seguridad y me fomentaba a actuar… como una adolescente… como lo que soy.

Emmett no era perfecto, pero eso lo hacía más real y cercano que ninguno de los Cullen. El hecho de que no tuviera un don ayudaba. Em era el más sencillo y menos impresionante de la familia de superdotados. Sería eso lo que me hacía verlo como mi igual? Lo dudé. Era su personalidad, él por si sólo era capaz de hacerme sentir cómoda y confiada en cualquier situación.

Y bueno, sea por las razones que fuera, la cosa es que estaba totalmente enamorada de Emmett, de una manera completamente distinta a como me había enamorado de Edward.

Con Edward supongo que gran parte de mis sentimientos comenzaron como infatuación, ya que lo amé antes de ni siquiera conocerlo. No teníamos nada en común y yo me traté de acomodar al molde que Edward esperaba que llenara.

Y me volví aburrida y transparente. Él tomó cada decisión por mí y yo lo seguí ciegamente. Hasta que las cosas comenzaron a superar mis límites. Como mis visitas a Jake. Por mucho que quisiera complacer a Edward no podía de dejar de ver a mi mejor amigo para complacerlo. Especialmente cuando mi mejor amigo estaba pasando por un mal momento y me necesitaba.

Y de pronto abro mis ojos y veo a Em a mi lado. Siempre apoyándome, nunca juzgando. Un amigo, un compañero de travesuras que se volvió algo más. Con Em si tenía montones de cosas en común y nunca tenía miedo de ser inadecuada o poca cosa a su lado.

Sí, entendía lo que me estaba pasando y el por qué me enamoré de Em y me desenamoré de Edward, pero eso no significaba que no tuviera cariño por Edward, mi primer amor… Cómo no quererlo en vistas a su amor y entrega por mí? Ojalá pudiéramos algún día ser amigos… No quisiera tener que borrarlo de mi vida…

El problema es que me estaba volviendo loca y en este momento lo único que quería era lanzarle el plato de espaguetis con salsa de pesto que estaba comiendo por la cabeza! Todo lo que me decía me hacía detestarlo un poco más y no veía la hora de terminar nuestra relación definitivamente.

Agh! Extraño tanto a Em…

…oOo…

Los dos días que han pasado desde que se fue Em han sido un infierno. Edward sigue rondando a mi alrededor tratando de convencerme de seguirlo en sus planes insulsos y que nunca incluyen actividades de novios normales. Nop, a él le gusta tocarme el piano o recitarme poesía. Lo que puede sonar fantástico para una vez o incluso para ocasiones especiales, pero no para tardes enteras! Agh! Creo que voy a morir de aburrimiento…

Lo que no daría por un torneo de esgrima en el Wii…

…oOo…

Yay! Esta tarde regresa Em! Casi no puedo aguantar mi excitación, estoy tan nerviosa! No hemos hablado por teléfono ni tenido ningún contacto, y siento que si no lo veo pronto, que si no lo tengo luego entre mis brazos, voy a estallar!

Cómo habrá reaccionado Rosalie? No puedo negar que estoy ultranerviosa, pero nada, nada me importa, sólo estar con Em…

Incluso dejé a Alice jugar a Bella Barbie esta tarde para que el tiempo pasara más rápido. Edward nos dejó en paz porque aparentemente los esfuerzos de Alice por embellecerme son una actividad aprobada por él. Cretino. Edward no sabría qué hacer con una mujer hermosa ni aunque le cayera encima! (como le he caído yo encima una y otra vez sin resultados).

Alice comenzó la rutina con un baño de sales y burbujas en la tina de hidromasaje de su baño privado. Eso me gustó, burbujas acariciando mi piel, imaginando que eran los dedos juguetones de mi Em sobre mí… Delicioso!

Luego Alice exfolió cada centímetro de mi piel (mencioné ya que para Alice lo conceptos de pudor o espacio personal son abstracciones que no es capaz de procesar?) y finalmente me masajeó con lociones hidratantes que olían a fresas con crema. Gracias a Dios me ahorré la depilación porque aún no me crecía vello desde esa depilación macabra el día de playa.

Luego me dejó cubrirme con una bata de seda y se dedicó a jugar con mi cabello. Mis ondas naturales se convirtieron en una cascada perfectamente lisa y brillante de cabello castaño. Al tener el pelo liso se veía más largo, llegando a rozarme la cintura. Seguro a Em le gustaría, él siempre hundía sus manos en mi cabello…

Cuando terminamos de jugar a la peluquería Alice decidió que podía dejarme descansar un rato mientras ella y Jasper se iban de cacería. Esta noche haríamos algo especial celebrando el regreso de Emmett.

Yo me dirigí a la habitación de Edward y me recosté en el sofá para dormir una siesta. Dormí profundamente hasta que me despertaron las manos frías de Edward enterrándose en mis hombros.

-Qué hay entre tú y Emmett Isabella? –Gruñó demandante, su cara una máscara de frialdad.

-De qué estás hablando Edward? –Pregunté aún medio dormida.

-No te hagas la inocente, sé perfectamente que hay algo entre ustedes dos y quiero saber qué en este preciso momento! –Dijo mientras sus dedos se hundían con más fuerza en mis brazos. Me dolió y seguro que me quedarían marcas…

-Edward me estás haciendo daño, suéltame! De qué estás hablando? –Dije sin procesar aún su violencia.

-Estabas soñando con Emmett, y déjame decirte, no era precisamente un sueño inocente –Escupió con odio.

-Edward yo no controlo mis sueños! No sé lo que estaba soñando, pero lo que haya sido, probablemente no lo estaría soñando si tú me dieras lo que te pido en la vida real! –Oh mierda! Eso debe estar en el número uno en el manual de lo que NO DEBES DECIR a tu novio vampiro cuando está enojado…

-Así es que es mí culpa que tu tengas fantasías eróticas con mi hermano? –Guñó.

-No sé lo que soñé Edward! Pero no es un secreto para nadie que estoy frustrada sexualmente! –Casi grité. De todos modos en esta casa la privacidad no existe…

-Si es mi culpa entonces debería hacer algo por remediarlo… -Dijo Edward aún luciendo esa máscara sin expresión que me asustaba más que su furia desatada. Y sin darme tiempo para reaccionar, me besó.

Pero fue un beso distinto a todos los que hemos compartido antes. En este beso no hubo amor ni ternura. Fue un beso posesivo que intentaba establecer dominancia… ponerme en mi lugar.

Yo lo traté de empujar, luchando por respirar, pero sus labios estaban sobre los míos moviéndose con insistencia, y sólo cuando pensé que me desmayaría por falta de oxígeno su boca se movió hasta mi cuello, besándome como un bruto, marcando mi piel con moretones.

-Edward déjame! –Le grité, retorciéndome entre sus brazos.

-No es esto lo que querías? No es esto lo que me demandabas una y otra vez? –Me dijo comenzando a mover sus manos sobre mi cuerpo desnudo salvo por la pequeña bata de seda de Alice. Pero sus caricias no eran tiernas, eran simplemente una forma de recordarme quién era mi dueño.

-Edward déjame! Este no eres tú! Tú no eres así! –Traté de razonar con él.

-Y por eso es que deseas a mi hermano, o me equivoco Isabella? Tú no quieres a un caballero… A lo mejor ahora vas a comenzar a respetarme un poco más, a lo mejor ahora vas a recordar a quién le perteneces.

-Edward déjame! Me estás haciendo daño! –Dije llorando. Y me odié por demostrar debilidad, pero el miedo se estaba transformando en pánico y no había nadie en la casa que acudiera en mi ayuda.

-Tanto control… tantas restricciones… Y para qué? Para protegerte Isabella… pero ya no más. Te voy a dar lo que quieres y te lo voy a dar ahora –Dijo masajeando mis pechos bruscamente. Ningún placer podía provenir de esas caricias, y mis sollozos se hicieron más pronunciados.

-Edward por favor… -Rogué entre sollozos.

-No querías coger? Te voy a coger, como la cualquiera en la que te has convertido. Te voy a coger para que no tengas la necesidad de ofrecerte por ahí como una ramera… como una puta! –Gruñó metiendo su mano entre mis piernas.

-Edward no! –Grité llorando y retorciéndome –Ya no te quiero! Ya no siento nada por ti, déjame en paz! Alice! Esme! –Grité. _Por favor, por favor_, rogué en mi mente, _que alguien viniera en mi ayuda!_ Odié ser débil y humana una vez más… si yo fuera vampira podría defenderme de Edward…

-No hay nadie que te pueda escuchar Isabella… solos tú y yo, tal como te gusta –Susurró lamiendo mis hombros. Un estremecimiento de repulsión recorrió mi espalda. Cómo el toque que ansiaba de Edward se había transformado en esto? Cómo mi Edward se había transformado en este… ser?

-Por favor… por favor… tú no quieres hacer esto –Sollocé.

-Abre las piernas para mí Isabella… Tal como me las has abierto tantas otras veces… ahora si te voy a dar lo que necesitas… -Dijo jadeando, agitado pero completamente ausente de emoción.

-Edward no! Tu y yo terminamos, no quiero nada más de ti, no quiero que me toques! Ya no te amo! Yo… amo a Emmett –Grité contra toda lógica. Mi cerebro aterrado ya no estaba conectado con mi boca. Me preparé para morir.

-Perra! Ya lo sabía… pensaste que no me daría cuenta de tus jueguitos con ese bruto? No te mereces mi amor Isabella, no te mereces nada, eres un cualquiera… pero al menos serás una buena comida –Dijo lamiendo mi cuello sobre mi pulso.

-Edward no… no… tú no eres así… tú te alimentas de animales… por favor… -Grité.

-Creí que ya lo habíamos establecido Isabella… tu eres una perra… así es que no va a afectar mi dieta si te conviertes en mi cena… -Dijo retorciendo uno de mis pezones, haciéndome gemir de dolor –Cuánto tiempo pensaste que podrías jugar conmigo Isabella? –Gruñó furioso.

-Piensa en Esme y Carlisle… Por favor Edward! No me mates… Edward… -Podría entrar en razón si recordaba a sus padres?

-Demasiado tarde para ruegos. Si no quisiste ser mía no vas a ser de nadie. Esperé 100 años por ti y resultó que esperé en vano… pero ahora siempre vas a ser parte de mí… te voy a llevar siempre conmigo… dentro de mí… -Y diciendo esto me mordió.

Mis gritos se fueron haciendo cada vez más débiles y el dolor y el ardor comenzaron. Mientras las lágrimas caían de mi mejillas me despedí de Charlie, de Reneé y de mi Em… sabía que no los volvería a ver.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Y? Les gustó? Me odian? Jejejeje…**

**Reviews=love**


	18. Rose quiere sexo en el bosque

**El capítulo que estaban esperando! Este me tiene contenta creo que dice todo lo que necesito expresar. Ojalá les guste tanto como a mí.**

**Gracias a todos como siempre por su apoyo, favs y reviews. Cada mail es una sonrisa en mi rostro.**

**Por si alguien tiene la duda: NADA ES MÍO, TODOS LOS PERSONAJES Y SITUACIONES RECONOCIBLES SON DE E. MEYER.**

**Un abrazo grande y que disfruten!**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Capítulo 18**

Feast like pagans  
>Never get enough<br>Sleep like dead men  
>Wake up like dead men<br>And when the sun comes try not to hate the light  
>Someday we'll try to walk upright<br>Crawl till dawn  
>On my hands and knees<br>God damn these bite marks  
>Deep in my arteries<br>Crawl till dawn  
>On my hands and knees<br>God damn these vampires  
>For what they've done to me<p>

_Damn these vampires / The Mountain Goats_

**Emmett POV**

Odié dejar a Bella. Lo odié desde el momento en que nos despedimos frente a toda la familia como dos amigos.

Sentí el impulso hacia ella llamarme con más y más fuerza a medida que más me alejaba… como un elástico estirándose se hacía más y más doloroso con la distancia.

Pero seguí adelante, esperando que esta fuera la última vez que me tendría que separar de ella. Que después de este viaje podríamos estar juntos para siempre.

Mis planes eran cazar un par de osos en el camino, encontrarme con Rosalie cerca de la casa del clan Denali en el bosque, decirle la verdad, hacer que firmara los documentos y regresar, aprovechando de cazar un poco más en el camino a Forks. Si esperaba reclamar a Bella como mía en todo el sentido de la palabra debía estar bien alimentado, no tenía sentido correr riesgos innecesarios.

Todo estaba saliendo de acuerdo a lo planeado, el lunes a medio día me encontraba en las proximidades de la casa de los Denali y llamé a Rosalie a su celular para avisarle que la esperaría en el bosque.

-Aló –Contestó Rosalie con voz aburrida.

-Hola Rose, estás en la casa? –Directo al grano, no tenía sentido irnos por las ramas.

-Si.

-Necesito que me encuentres en el bosque, te estoy esperando en el claro junto al arrollo.

-Voy para allá –Dijo y cortó.

A los 10 minutos vi aparecer a Rosalie entre los árboles, caminando a velocidad humana, luciendo despampanante con una falda corta y tacones que la habrían hecho congelase de haber sido humana y que eran completamente inapropiados para caminar por el boque el Alaska. Caminó moviendo sus caderas exageradamente y mirándome a los ojos a través de sus largas pestañas… Una mirada que en algún momento me había resultado irresistible.

-Hola Rose –La saludé sin acercarme.

-Emmett… sabía que no resistirías dos semanas sin mí… sabía que me vendrías a buscar –Dijo eliminando la distancia entre nosotros en un sólo grácil salto y aterrizando exactamente frente a mí. Inmediatamente enredó una mano en mi cabello y la otra se dirigió a mi entrepierna. Contra mi voluntad mi cuerpo reaccionó al estímulo y Rosalie masajeó mi erección mientras su boca besaba mi cuello.

-Rosalie no… vine a hablar contigo… -Dije tratando de poner distancia sin ser grosero y usar mi fuerza.

-Podemos hablar _después_… déjame darte lo que necesitas, déjame encargarme de ti –Dijo profundizando sus besos y caricias.

-Rosalie basta! –Grité empujándola. No tendría esta conversación con ella aferrada a mi pene. Eso no terminaría bien para mí. Ni para Emmett Jr.

-Qué mierda te pasa Emmett? Desde cuando rechazas sexo de reconciliación para _hablar_? –Preguntó furiosa. Podía oler su excitación y sabía que ella necesitaba tener sexo tanto o más que yo.

-Rosalie vine a hablar contigo y eso es lo que voy a hacer –Dije conjurando toda la calma que pude para no gruñir.

-Dime rápido qué es lo que quieres –Dijo completamente desinteresada ahora que se había dado cuenta de que no habría sexo en el menú al menos hasta que me escuchara.

-Quiero el divorcio –Dije simplemente.

-Queeeee? –Gritó agachándose en posición de ataque.

-Rosalie no nos engañemos, tú y yo sabemos que nuestra relación no está bien desde hace años, nada nos une salvo por el sexo y yo necesito más… los 2 nos merecemos más…

-Es que ya no te gusta el sexo conmigo? Crees que vas a encontrar a otra mejor que yo? Que alguien te va a satisfacer mejor que yo? –Dijo recorriendo su cuerpo con sus manos. Supongo que la imagen pretendía ser sexi, pero para mí el verla tan convencida de que sus habilidades en la cama era suficiente para nublar mi juicio, y pensar en seguir aguantando su mierda me hizo querer abofetearla.

-No se trata de alguien mejor, se trata de alguien adecuado para ti y alguien adecuado para mí Rose… hay más en la vida que sexo, sabes? –No podía creer que esas palabras estuvieran saliendo de mis labios. Bella me estaba castrando sin darse ni cuenta. Quizás dejé mis bolas en Forks, enredadas en mis otros pantalones…

-Me estás tratando de decir que hay otra? –Gruñó –Tienes a otra? –Asumió nuevamente posición de ataque.

-No es por eso Rose, las cosas entre tú y yo no funcionan desde hace años, pero sí, hay alguien más –Y antes de que las palabras terminaran de salir de mi boca Rosalie atacó.

Me encontré en el suelo cubierto de nieve con Rosalie sobre mí golpeándome con sus puños y exponiendo los dientes, lista para morder.

-Dime. Quién. Es. Ella –Dijo marcando cada palabra, veneno resbalando desde su mentón, completamente feral. Lista para desmembrarme.

-Cálmate Rose… -Traté de aplacarla. Mala idea.

-QUIÉN ES ELLA? –Gruñó haciendo temblar todo a su alrededor.

-Bella –Respondí simplemente.

-Aaaaaaaaaah! –Gritó y sus dientes fueron por mi cuello. Afortunadamente yo esperaba su ataque y soy mucho más fuerte. Rose es simplemente más viciosa y tramposa, pero en una pelea justa ella no tiene posibilidad.

Pero yo no quería dañarla, y suficiente daño le estaba haciendo al dejarla por la humana que ella más detestaba…

-Rose cálmate, tu sabes que no me puedes ganar…

-Bella. Swan –Gruñó lanzándome una dentellada que esquivé por milímetros. Me habría arrancado el brazo desde el codo.

-Lo siento, no lo pude evitar… es mi alma gemela –Dije y se lanzó hacia mí de nuevo. Esta vez la esquivé y aterrizó contra un enorme pino, que cayó al piso con gran estruendo.

-ALMA GEMELA? –Gritó –Estás enfermo? Qué mierda está haciendo la humana con los hombres de esta familia? Quién viene a continuación? Carlisle? Jasper?

-Rose entiendo que estés molesta pero no hables mal de Bella.

-Jódete Emmett! Esa puta humana cometió un error al meterse con mi marido. Lo que le hice a Royce no fue nada más que un ensayo para prepararme para lo que le voy a hacer a ella… -Dijo mientras el veneno manchaba su top, completamente trastornada.

-Rosalie no te atrevas a amenazarla. Yo aún te tengo cariño y te respeto, pero si te atreves a levantar un dedo en contra de Bella te juro que va a ser lo último que vas a hacer –Dije usando un tono de voz que le hiciera saber que hablaba en serio.

Rosalie reaccionó como si la hubiera golpeado en el estómago. Dio un paso hacia atrás y cayó de rodillas.

-Es cierto? La amas? –Me miró con los ojos llenos de incredulidad.

-Si Rose, la amo… -Dije suavemente. Rose agachó la cabeza y silenciosos sollozos sacudieron su cuerpo. Por un momento casi deseé poder retirar todo lo que había dicho, poder hacerla sentí mejor… pero no podía… Debía regresar a mi Bella.

-Por qué… por qué no me pudiste amar a mí? –Dijo entre sollozos. Toda la ira la había abandonado de golpe dejándola vulnerable y frágil. Un estado al que no estaba acostumbrada.

-Rose –Dije cercándome hasta estar arrodillado frente a ella, rodeando su cuerpo con mis brazos y esperando que no decidiera decapitarme en esa posición que me exponía ante un ataque –Yo te amé… te amé mucho, por décadas, pero nuestra relación se murió hace años, tú y yo lo sabemos… yo no busqué lo que sucedió con Bella, pero no me puedo arrepentir porque soy feliz Rose, por fin soy feliz, y no quiero nada más en la vida que la posibilidad de que tú encuentres a quien te haga tan feliz como Bella me hace a mí.

-Em… qué voy a hacer ahora? –Dijo llorando, más triste de lo que la había visto nunca, aferrándose a mí.

-Aún tienes a la familia Rose… a las 2 familias. Todos te queremos, no estás sola… Bella y yo nos vamos a ir por un tiempo, así es que tu puedes regresar a Forks si así lo deseas o te puedes quedar una temporada con las Denali… y la vida continúa, y vas a encontrar a la persona para ti… -Traté de consolarla, sintiéndome como la peor escoria por el daño que le estaba causando a la que fue mi compañera por más de 50 años.

Pasé horas abrazado a Rosalie, conversando de nuestra relación, de nuestros problemas y de dónde habíamos fallado. Para cuando me fui ella ya estaba un poco más resignada y mucho menos homicida. No esperaba que fuéramos amigos en un futuro cercano, pero a lo mejor algún día…

De regreso decidí tomarme mi tiempo y desviarme para cazar osos en uno de los parques nacionales cercanos. Era una oportunidad demasiado buena como para dejarla pasar. Pensé llevarle a Bella una garra de oso de regalo para que se hiciera un pisapapeles o algo por el estilo, pero lo pensé mejor y me arrepentí. A ella no le gustaba la taxidermia y no quería que se desmayara de asco ante mis intentos por ser romántico.

Cuando estaba en la carretera por llegar Forks recibí una llamada de Alice.

-Hola Ally! Qué vamos a hacer esta noche? -La saludé.

-Emmett! Gracias a Dios! Bella! Emmett tienes que correr a la casa, Bella está en peligro! –Chilló Alice hablando tan rápido que casi no pude entenderle. Al escuchar sus palabras frené en seco y abandoné el jeep a orillas de la carretera y corrí en dirección a la casa acortando camino a través del bosque.

-Qué pasó Alice? Qué le pasó a Bella? –Pregunté mientras corría.

-Edward… Edward la atacó… no sé los detalles, no puedo ver a Bella pero sé que no queda mucho tiempo. Jasper y yo estamos corriendo hacia la casa pero no vamos a llegar a tiempo para salvarla –Dijo sollozando –Cuando llegues a ella tómala y escapa, nosotros nos encargaremos de Edward. Por favor hazme caso, tómala y corre hacia el jeep y huye con ella. Es la única manera de asegurar que esté a salvo.

-Lo voy a despedazar! –Gruñí, sintiendo a la bestia en mí tomar el control.

-No Emmett! Tu prioridad es Bella. Salvar a Bella! Nosotros lidiaremos con Edward… por favor, esto es importante!

-Está bien, ya estoy cerca. Adiós –Dije cortando la comunicación. Necesitaba todos mis sentidos enfocados en rescatar a mi Bella. Desde la distancia pude escuchar sus gritos y la furia me hizo correr aún más rápido. Edward iba a pagar.

_-Edward no… no… tú no eres así… tú te alimentas de animales… por favor… _-Gritó Bella, su voz reflejando el terror que la embargaba.

_-Creí que ya lo habíamos establecido Isabella… tu eres una perra… así es que no va a afectar mi dieta si te conviertes en mi cena… -_Dijo Edward mientras Bella gimió de dolor_ –Cuánto tiempo pensaste que podrías jugar conmigo Isabella? –_Gruñó furioso_._

_-Piensa en Esme y Carlisle… Por favor Edward! No me mates… Edward… -_Imploró Bella desesperada.

_-Demasiado tarde para ruegos. Si no quisiste ser mía no vas a ser de nadie. Esperé 100 años por ti y resultó que esperé en vano… pero ahora siempre vas a ser parte de mí… te voy a llevar siempre conmigo… dentro de mí… -_Y luego… silencio.

Yo entré a la casa de un salto, entrando por la ventana de mi habitación. Al acercarme pude escuchar los sonidos de Edward alimentándose… alimentándose de la vida de mi Bella. Corrí hacia su habitación, pero antes de entrar oí una explosión y un reflejo de luz azul y alcancé a ver a Edward salir despedido por la ventana y a Bella caer al suelo inconsciente, medio desnuda y con su cuello sangrando.

Rugí de rabia e impotencia y corrí a Bella, tomándola entre mis brazos. Comprobé que aún estaba viva, pero apenas. El veneno debería estar comenzando a afectarla, pero estaba completamente inconsciente y no mostraba signos de incomodidad o dolor.

No podía creer lo que había visto. Era el escudo de Bella lo que logró repeler el ataque de Edward? No había tiempo de averiguarlo, necesitaba sacar a Bella de aquí. Aunque una parte importante de mí me impulsaba a correr al patio y acabar con Edward de una vez por todas, la parte predominante me exigía poner a salvo a mi Bella.

En una fracción de segundo tomé la decisíón. La abracé todo lo fuerte que pude sin llegar a hacerle daño y corrí.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Ahí lo tienen. Emmett rescató a Bella, pero Bella se defendió como pudo! Ustedes saben que no me gustan las Bellas indefensas. Mis Bellas patean traseros ;)**

**Ah! Y no lo duden, Edward recibirá su merecido!**


	19. Concéntrate Alice!

**Nuevo cap! Ahora veremos qué hizo Emmett con Bella y qué pasó con Edward.**

**Sé que todos están furiosos por lo ocurrido con Bella y todos quieren una parte en el desmembramiento y tortura de Eddy, pero les pido paciencia, ya tendrá su castigo.**

**Este capítulo no es tan emocionante, pero es necesario para conectar la historia… más paciencia!**

**María me preguntó a qué hora posteo generalmente. No tengo una hora específica, es entre las 8 y 10 pm, pero es mejor poner la historia en alerta si no quieren estar checkeando el sitio a cada rato.**

**Ah! Y les recomiendo escuchar la canción de este capítulo, "**_**Changing Colours" de "The Great Lake Swimmers", **_**es una excelente canción y muy apropiada.**

**Gracias como siempre por su apoyo, muchos cariños y hasta mañana!**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Capítulo 19**

I knew you when you were green and strong.  
>You were like a feather on a wing, so long.<br>You know I will miss you when you are gone,  
>but don't be afraid if you just can't hang on.<br>'Cause when the wind takes you, it takes me, too.  
>When you change colours, I change mine, too.<br>Try not to think and I will try, too.  
>And when you let go, I will let go, too.<br>The cold air is pushing hard on you.  
>I know what you're saying; I can feel it, too.<br>You'll go through changes, and I'll go through them too.  
>Don't be afraid now, don't be afraid.<p>

_Changing Colours/ The Great Lake Swimmers_

**Emmett POV**

Corrí hacia el jeep sin pensar en nada más que en el delicado cuerpo de Bella, lacio y al borde de la muerte entre mis brazos.

El cambio no comenzaba y su corazón latía lentamente. Su respiración era superficial y se encontraba más pálida que yo.

Al llegar al jeep recliné el asiento del copiloto para ponerla más cómoda y aceleré. En cuanto puse un poco de distancia entre nosotros y Forks me detuve en un camino secundario y estacioné el jeep escondido entre los árboles para examinar a Bella.

La herida en el cuello seguía sangrando, por lo que me acerqué a su cuello y lamí la herida hasta que la sangre se detuvo. En el momento en que mi lengua tocó su cuello mis papilas gustativas explotaron en un millón de sensaciones, un orgasmo de sabor… la sangre más deliciosa que había probado nunca… pero a pesar del ardor en mi garganta, no sentí el impulso de morder y beber, sólo de proteger y curar. Esta no era una humana cualquiera, era mi alma gemela y nunca podría tratar de alimentarme de ella.

Bella seguía inconsciente y eso me preocupaba. Si su cambio no comenzaba pronto moriría por la pérdida de sangre o una falla cardiaca. Jodido Edward, ni siquiera había inyectado suficiente veneno en ella… el hijo de puta quería que Bella muriera.

Sin pensarlo 2 veces tomé su muñeca y mordí exactamente sobre la cicatriz que dejó el malnacido de James, inyectando tanto veneno como pude sin beber su sangre, y sellé la herida con mi lengua. Hice lo mismo con su otro brazo y con sus tobillos. Cada vez mis dientes cortaron en su piel como un cuchillo caliente en mantequilla, pero ni una vez Bella se movió o se quejó.

No me quedaba más que esperar que mientras su corazón siguiera bombeando, el veneno haría su trabajo y repararía lo que fuera que el pendejo de Gayward hubiera roto en ella.

Mientras cruzábamos por Shoreline vi un Target y me detuve a comprar. Asumí que si entraba y salía rápido no habría peligro con dejar a Bella sola unos minutos en el jeep. Para todos los efectos parecía dormida y los vidrios del jeep estaban tintados.

Tomé un carro y eché en él todo lo que pensé que Bella podría necesitar, desde su champú y acondicionador favoritos a lociones, cepillos de dientes, pasta de dientes, peineta, secador de pelo, calcetines, ropa interior, jeans y pantalones de yoga y montones de camisetas y zapatillas deportivas. Alice me incineraría si viera que le estaba comprando un guardarropas completo a Bella en Target.

En 10 minutos estaba de regreso con todas las bolsas de artículos para Bella y las guardé en el jeep y nos largamos de inmediato. Estaba ansioso por poner distancia entre Bell y cualquier amenaza.

Al cabo de 6 horas llegamos a Spokane, y decidí detenernos para pasar la noche. Yo obviamente no necesitaba el descanso, pero Bella necesitaba atención y no se la podía dar en el jeep en mitad de la carretera.

Ya que Bella estaba inconsciente decidí no llamar la atención y conformarme con un motel de mala muerte, pero totalmente anónimo. No es que yo necesitara la cama y Bella ni sabría donde estaba de todos modos…

Una vez que hube pagado por la noche y me entregaron la llave de la habitación descargué las bolsas de ropa y artículos de aseo y luego regresé para llevar a Bella a la habitación entre mis brazos.

La deposité en la cama y con cuidado removí la delgada bata que la cubría para examinar sus heridas, revelando su delicioso cuerpo desnudo… Un rugido de ira brotó de mi pecho y sacudió las delgadas paredes de la habitación. Bella estaba cubierta de moretones, su delicada piel manchada de morado, azul, amarillo y verde donde la escoria de Edward había forzado sus manos sobre ella.

Los moretones se concentraban principalmente en su cuello, sus pechos, sus caderas y su entrepierna.

Una inspección más detallada me la bata me permitió oler rastros de semen… el enfermo malnacido había llegado a su clímax mientras drenaba a Bella! Afortunadamente debe haber acabado en sus pantalones, ya que no había restos de semen en el cuerpo de Bella.

Fuera de los moretones no había huesos rotos, lo que de alguna forma, dentro de la agonía que era esta situación, fue un alivio.

Tomé a Bella entre mis brazos y nos dirigí al baño, donde procedí llenar la tina y bañarla, retirando de su cuerpo todo rastro de lo ocurrido esa tarde en que no pude protegerla. Ya no tendría la esencia de Edward cubriéndola.

Lavé su cabello y luego la sequé cuidadosamente. La vestí con ropa interior de algodón, pantalones de yoga y una camiseta. No me molesté con ponerle zapatos, no es que fuera a caminar en un futuro próximo.

Bella… por qué no reaccionaba? A estas alturas debería estar gritando de agonía, en pleno proceso de transformación… Cualquier cosa menos este estado cadavérico…

Una vez que la hube vestido y su cabello estuvo seco la cubrí con la colcha y me arrodillé junto a su cama, y por primera vez en mi vida, mortal o inmortal, recé.

Cuando ya no me quedaron más palabras para rogarle a Dios por Bella, comenzaron los sollozos… lloré como un niño su lado, aferrado a su mano, rogándole a mi Bella que regresara a mí, que no me abandonara, porque cada momento la amaba más y no podía imaginar una existencia sin ella a mi lado.

Llorar sin lágrimas no trae demasiado alivio, pero eso no me impidió pasar gran parte de la noche sollozando como una niña. A lo mejor algo bueno había en la inconsciencia de Bella… al menos no tendría que verme así, derrotado ante la idea de perderla.

Al amanecer volví a cargar el jeep y aseguré a Bella en su asiento.

Sabía perfectamente dónde nos dirigíamos, y sólo me quedaba esperar que Bella despertara pronto y que le gustara nuestro nuevo hogar…

Cuando el último miembro de mi familia murió a fines de los 80s, la casa familiar salió a remate público. Yo inmediatamente viajé a Montana y compré la granja, para irritación de Rosalie, que no entendió mi intención de conservar ese patrimonio y se negó a siquiera poner un pié en la propiedad por considerarla por debajo de sus estándares.

Era una casa sencilla. 2 pisos, de madera, un amplio porche, 4 habitaciones, 2 baños, una enorme cocina y un amplio living-comedor. Nada remotamente parecido a los estándares de lujo que acostumbran los Cullen, pero era una linda casa antigua que se vería mucho mejor una vez que la hubiera restaurado.

El resto de la familia no sabía de mi casa, ya que el rechazo de Rosalie desinfló completamente mi entusiasmo por restaurarla o visitarla. La casa estaba abandonada desde el momento en que la había comprado en 1989.

Y ahí es donde me dirigía… Mi casa, que si la suerte me acompañaba, se convertiría en nuestro hogar.

Unas 5 horas después llegamos a nuestro destino: Gardiner Montana, en medio del Custer National Forest. La granja estaba ubicada a unos 20 kilómetros de la ciudad y estaba lo suficientemente aislada y rodeada de bosques como para permitirme cuidar de Bella una vez que despertara como vampiro.

Lamentablemente, la casa estaba en peores condiciones de lo que esperaba… la escalera del porche estaba destrozada por los hongos y la humedad, la pintura de toda la casa estaba descascarada, el techo tenía varias filtraciones y habían telarañas y evidencias de ratones. El patio estaba invadido de maleza y en general se veía como si lo mejor que le podía pasar a la jodida casa fuera prenderle fuego.

Nuevamente agradecí que Bella no estuviera despierta para ver el basurero al que la había traído. No pude dejar de pensar en la mansión que habría puesto Edward a sus pies… Edward-maldito-asesino-hijo-de-puta… Al menos yo jamás habría intntado matar a Bella.

A quién trato de engañar? Si no fuera por mí, Edward jamás habría atacado a Bella… Mi Bella estaba al borde de la muerte por mi culpa, por mi egoísmo de buscarla y quererla para mí…

Busqué una habitación que tuviera suficiente luz. Había algunos muebles en la casa, pero nada que valiera la pena conservar. Saqué la cama y el colchón de la habitación principal y cubrí el suelo con un par de tollas y deposité ahí a Bella, apoyando su cabeza en un sweater mío enrollado.

Bella no reaccionó.

Di una vuelta por la casa para evaluar los daños y lo que necesitaría comprar para repararla. En media hora ya tenía una idea general del trabajo a realizar.

Tomé mi laptop del jeep y comencé a navegar en internet para poder ordenar todo lo que necesitaría para arreglar la casa.

Comencé navegando en la página de Home Depot, donde compré todo lo que necesitaría para reparar la casa, desde pintura hasta madera, materiales para reparar el techo, veneno para ratones e insecticida, herramientas de limpieza y limpiadores industriales, cañerías de cobre para reparar la plomería, conduit y cables para cambiar la conexión eléctrica, alfombras muro a muro para las habitaciones, 2 tinas, lavamanos y wc para los baños, nuevos artefactos para la cocina, etc.

Encargué además semillas de pasto y plantas de flores y herramientas de jardinería. Tenía que arreglar el jardín para que la casa no tuviera el aspecto de mansión embrujada. Ya suficiente era que la habitaran dos vampiros. Y yo sabía que a Bella le gustaban las flores.

Pagué con mi tarjeta de crédito y el despacho se acordó para el día siguiente.

Luego navegué por la página de Walmart donde compré montones de toallas, sábanas, cortinas y un colchón. Los muebles decidí comprarlos con Bella cuando ella despertara. A mí no me importaba el estilo que ella eligiera con tal de tenerla a mi lado, y sentí que dándole la oportunidad de elegir ella se sentiría más cómoda en nuestro nuevo hogar.

Nuevamente el despacho se acordó para el día siguiente.

Y me quedé sin nada que hacer más que esperar…

Observé a Bella por un par de horas y al no notar cambios decidí poner manos a la obra y comenzar a despejar la casa. Moví todos los muebles al jardín trasero y los amontoné en una pila para que lo retiraran más adelante.

Luego, cuando ya no pude aguantar más la incertidumbre, decidí llamar a Alice.

-Em! –Contestó al primer Ring –Cómo está Bella?

-No lo sé Alice, el bastardo casi la drenó –Respondí agobiado por la tristeza. Necesitaba el apoyo de mi familia, no estaba acostumbrado a enfrentar mis problemas solo –Bella no responde, está inconsciente y aunque la volví a morder para asegurar su transformación su corazón sigue latiendo a penas y no demuestra signos de dolor… es como si ya no estuviera ahí…

-Oh Em, lo siento tanto… desearía haber podido ver algo antes… si hubiéramos sabido lo que ocurriría nunca la hubiéramos dejado a solas con Edward… -La oí sollozar.

-Está bien Ali, no es tu culpa… aquí hay solamente un responsable y es Gayward… qué hicieron con él?

-A los pocos minutos de que tú te fueras con Bella llegamos Jasper y yo. Edward estaba medio aturdido en el jardín, no sabemos cómo lo hiciste para aturdir a un vampiro Em, pero Jasper quiere la receta… -Dijo Alice desviándose del tema. La jodida enana tenía la capacidad de concentración de un niño de 3 años.

-No fui yo, fue Bella con su escudo. Un destello de luz azul y Eddy voló por la ventana. En ese momento Bella perdió el sentido y yo la tomé en mis brazos y salí corriendo… -Interrumpí.

-Oh… Entonces fue el esfuerzo de proyectar su escudo lo que la hizo desvanecerse… tendré que consultarlo con Carlisle y le diré que te llame cuando tenga alguna respuesta…

-Qué pasó con Edward, Alice? –Gruñí. Mi paciencia se estaba agotando rápidamente.

-Oh, bien… Lo encontramos tendido en el jardín, cubierto de la sangre de Bella y oliendo… bien… este… -Dijo incómoda.

-A semen, ya lo sé. El bastardo tuvo un orgasmo mientras se alimentaba de Bella –Dije apenas conteniendo mis rugidos.

-Si… Bueno, Jasper… perdió el control… antes de que yo pudiera detenerlo desmembró a Edward, y si no hubiera llegado Carlisle y Esme en ese momento, lo habría incinerado en ese mismo momento… nunca había visto a Jasper perder el control de esa manera…

-Y entonces? –Demonios! Es que no podía concentrarse?

-Edward está completamente desmembrado y sus partes están desparramadas por toda la casa y ahora estamos en una reunión familiar tratando de decidir qué vamos a hacer con él…

-Cuales son las alternativas? –Pregunté agradeciendo en mi fuero interno a Jasper por encargarse de Edward, aunque me habría encantado haber tenido un pedazo del cabrón.

-Jasper lo quiere incinerar, pero Esme y Carlisle se niegan, porque Edward es su primer hijo… quieren buscar otro castigo. Carlisle consultó a Rosalie y ella dice que deberíamos rearmar a Edward, castrarlo y tirar sus genitales al fuego… Yo no sé qué pensar… Bella es mi hermana y no puedo perdonar a Edward por lo que hizo, pero él también es mi hermano… -Lloriqueó Alice. En cualquier otro momento me habría dado pena, pero mi odio por Edward superaba mi compasión por mi hermana.

-Dale mi voto a Jasper –Dije firmemente –Y si no ganamos dale mi voto a Rose. Ya me encargaré de quemar el resto de esa escoria cuando lo vuelva a ver…

-Le diré a Carlisle… te extraño Em… no quiero saber dónde estás, pero quiero que te cuides mucho y cuides a Bella… tengo el presentimiento de que no es momento para que regresen, aunque Edward ya nunca volverá a ser una amenaza contra Bella… -Dijo Alice tristemente.

-No pienso regresar hasta que Bella esté completamente recuperada –Dije con firmeza. Todo lo demás podía esperar. Mi Bella era lo único que importaba, y por el momento sólo me quedaba velar su sueño esperando que despertara indestructible, inmortal y mía para siempre.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Pobre Emmett... lo hice llorar! Voluntarias para consolarlo?**


	20. I became awake

**Hay montones de candidatas para consolar al pobre Em!… pero cuidado! Bella es celosa y va a defender a su hombre! Así es que cualquier demostración de cariño, a su riesgo y criterio.**

**ZAVACULLEN y yo, nos quedamos con Jasper... Por que como Jasper no hay, alright!**

**Este capítulo contiene 2 POVs, para que tengamos una mejor perspectiva de los acontecimientos. Ojalá les guste.**

**Un abrazo para todos y que disfruten!**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Capítulo 20**

Together we are magic, together we are dreaming, together we reach endlessly,  
>The centre of a seed, so full of possibilities.<p>

I became awake.  
>I thought I was sleeping, but I was only forming a structure with no ceiling,<br>With words like a runway, a cloud of a person drifting away.  
>I was heavy, but now I am light.<br>I was heavy, but now I am light

_I became awake/ The Great Lake Swimmers_

**Emmett POV**

Amanecí aferrado al frágil cuerpo de Bella, cubriéndolo en un intento por protegerla y hacerle sentir mi amor…

Temprano en la mañana llegó el primer camión de reparto. Home Depot.

Ayudé a descargarlo y ordené los artículos en orden de prioridad de las reparaciones, usando el maltrecho garaje de la casa como bodega, y decidí comenzar mis reparaciones en el techo de la casa.

Mientras trabajaba a toda velocidad en renovar el techo llegó el camión de reparto de Walmart. Detuve mi trabajo por un rato para ubicar los artículos más delicados en el living y seguí trabajando, con pausas periódicas para checkear a Bella, que no demostraba ningún cambio en su condición. Me aferré a la esperanza de que al menos no se veía peor…

A medio día ya había terminado con el techo. El finalizar esa tarea me dio una sensación de triunfo y logro enorme, como si las cosas fueran lentamente mejorando. Hoy era mejor que ayer… mañana sería mejor que hoy.

Llevé el nuevo colchón a la habitación principal e hice la cama usando las sábanas nuevas y un grueso plumón de plumas de ganso. Deposité a Bella en la mitad del colchón y la cubrí. Como una muñeca de trapo, se dejó hacer sin reaccionar.

Decidí continuar trabajando en el reemplazo del sistema eléctrico de la casa. Esa tarea fue tediosa pero me mantuvo ocupado el resto del día y la noche.

Visité la habitación de Bella cada hora. Ya estábamos en el tercer día de su transformación, en cualquier momento debía despertar… pero no lo hizo.

El día sábado al amanecer decidí cambiar de ropa a Bella y de paso examinar su cuerpo a ver si tenía cambios visibles.

Al desnudarla comprobé que los moretones habían desaparecido por completo, dejando su piel perfecta e inmaculada. Un examen más detallado me permitió comprobar que las cicatrices que solían adornar sus piernas y brazos eran casi invisibles. El cambio aparentemente estaba ocurriendo, sólo que a un ritmo extremadamente lento.

La vestí con un pijama compuesto de shorts y una camiseta de algodón, obviando el corpiño. Supuse que estando acostada no lo necesitaría. Demonios, sus pechos eran perfectos y firmes, ni corriendo una maratón necesitaría un corpiño!

Y me levanté de su lado paraa seguir trabajando en la casa. El día de hoy, plomería. Reemplazo de todas las cañerías, artefactos de baño y grifería de la casa. Tendríamos montones de agua caliente y grifería con cabezales e hidromasaje para poder hacer el amor en la ducha por horas si así lo deseábamos… Y por Dios que lo deseaba!

El día domingo me dediqué a la jardinería. Piqué y cerní la tierra del jardín para plantar semillas de césped y creé jardineras con las plantas de flores, las que dieron un toque de color y alegría a la casa. Ese día terminé cubierto de tierra y mugre, y agradecí haber trabajado en la plomería el día anterior.

Ese día noté que los pechos y labios de Bella parecían llenarse un poco más. Nada demasiado evidente, y si no hubiera estado tan atento a cualquier cambio en su condición tal vez ni lo hubiera notado, pero el cambio estaba ahí.

El día lunes me dediqué a raspar las paredes de la casa en preparación para la pintura. Era un trabajo enormemente aburrido y pasé el tiempo escuchando música e imaginando la reacción de Bella a nuestro hogar… Le gustaría?

Decidí mantener los colores originales de la casa, el exterior blanco y las puertas y ventanas de color azul. En el interior de la casa decidí pintar con látex al agua para no molestar a Bella con la fumarola tóxica de las pinturas al óleo. Usé colores neutros y al terminar el día lunes la casa lucía como nueva… o tal vez no, pero al menos muchísimo mejor que cuando llegamos el jueves.

Esa noche la pasé velando a Bella. Su piel estaba fría y estaba endureciéndose, adquiriendo la textura y consistencia de la piel de un vampiro. Lo que no entendía era… por qué su transformación estaba tomando tanto tiempo? Ya no dudaba que ella despertaría como vampiro, pero la espera me estaba matando… No soy un hombre especialmente paciente…

Durante esos días de espera hablé varias veces con Alice y Jasper. No quería hablar con Carlisle ni Esme, demasiado molesto por su defensa de Edward como para intentar argumentar con ellos.

Alice me contó que Jasper se había encargado de simular un accidente en el que la camioneta de Bella había caído al mar en el camino entre Forks y Port Ángeles, por lo que nadie intentaría buscarla. Charlie estaba destrozado, obviamente, pero no había otra manera de manejar la situación. Para todos los efectos legales Isabella Swan estaba muerta.

Con respecto a Edward, la familia había decidido dejarlo en trozos hasta que despertara Bella, considerando que su opinión era la más importante en el asunto. Sólo me quedaba esperar que Bella me dejara acabar con el malnacido de una vez por todas.

El día martes no me moví del lado de Bella. La mayor parte de las reparaciones de la casa estaban listas y del resto me encargaría más adelante. Simplemente me senté a su lado a esperar, atento a cada latido de su corazón, a cada cambio en su cuerpo.

Bella parecía haber crecido algunas pulgadas, y su cabello se había oscurecido hasta ser del color del ébano, un castaño oscuro sin los reflejos rojizos que tenía como humana.

Este era el día N° 7 desde el ataque… 4 días extra en el proceso de transformación… pasé todo el día hablándole, contándole de mis recuerdos de infancia en esta casa, de mis planes para nuestro futuro, de lo mucho que la amaba, la extrañaba y la necesitaba, y sólo cuando el día estaba terminando pude escuchar cambios en el ritmo de su respiración y en el latir de su corazón, incrementándose lentamente… hasta que al amanecer del octavo día, la espalda de Bella se arqueó, tomó una bocanada de aire y su corazón latió por última vez. La transformación había terminado.

...oOo...

**Bella POV**

Estaba muriendo. Lo podía sentir, con cada trago de sangre que Edward arrancaba de mi cuerpo, sentía la muerte un paso más cerca. Me despedí mentalmente de mis padres, de los Cullen, de Jake y la manada y por último de Em… Pobre Em… qué haría cuando descubriera lo ocurrido? Quedaría destrozado, se culparía…

Yo no quería eso. Cómo quisiera poder evitarlo… pero era sólo humana y no quedaba más que esperar que la muerte me llevara, que todo acabara.

Pero mis divagaciones fueron interrumpidas por otros sonidos provenientes de Edward… no sólo los sonidos de succión. No sólo el sonido de mi sangre pasando por su garganta… No… estos eran _gemidos_ de placer…

Y pude sentirlo, frotando su erección contra mi estómago, obteniendo placer no sólo en mi sangre si no en mi cuerpo.

La ira me embargó. El asqueroso hijo de puta no había querido hacer el amor conmigo cuando se lo había rogado una y otra vez como su novia, pero estaba a punto de acabar mientras me mataba? Sentí mi escudo vibrar en mi piel como no lo había hecho nunca, y en el momento que escuché a Edward gemir su clímax algo en mí estalló.

Un poderoso destello de luz azul emanó de mi cuerpo y mi escudo se proyectó expandiéndose con violencia y empujó a Edward por la ventana. Toda la energía que me quedaba abandonó mi cuerpo y me deslicé hacia la inconsciencia. Lo último que sentí fueron los brazos de mi Em rodearme… después… nada.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente… pero recuerdo 2 períodos. Primero, la nada absoluta. Después, la nada y el dolor.

Pero mi cuerpo estaba en control de mi escudo, y cuando el dolor comenzó, mi escudo se retrajo desde mi piel hacia el interior de mi cuerpo, empujando el dolor hacia afuera, haciéndome insensible a todo lo que ocurría a mi alrededor.

Lo único que no dejó de funcionar fue mi mente, prisionera en un cuerpo que no me respondía, prisionera en una burbuja de dolor y agonía que no me podía tocar.

Y aunque mi cuerpo era incapaz de sentir, mis oídos eran capaces de oír y mi cerebro de procesar.

Escuché a Emmett hablarme, lo escuché rezar, lo escuché llorar… Y no lo pude alcanzar.

Escuché a Em pedirme perdón por la horrible casa a la que me había traído… es que Em no me conocía para nada? Yo estaría feliz de vivir en una tienda de campaña si era con él a mi lado!

Escuché a Em contarme de sus avances en los arreglos de la casa. Y cuando no estaba conmigo lo podía escuchar trabajando… martillando, lijando, cortando.

Podía escuchar a Em cuando abrazaba mi cuerpo inerte y me contaba anécdotas de su niñez en esta casa. Yo aún no la había visto, pero la amé porque era parte de Em y su historia. Quise por enésima vez alcanzarlo, tranquilizar sus miedos, su ansiedad y decirle que yo estaba bien, que estaríamos juntos una vez que mi cuerpo y mi mente pudieran sanar.

Durante los momentos en que Em no estaba a mi lado me enfoqué en recordar mi vida humana. En recordar el desierto de Phenix, el color del cielo, la noches estrelladas, a Renee y sus locuras…

Recordé a Charlie y a Forks… La lluvia eterna, el verdor el bosque, la humedad del aire, el amor fuerte y sin aspavientos de mi padre.

Recordé a Jake y a La Push… El olor a mar y bosque, las fogatas, las tardes en el taller, a mi mejor amigo, mi pilar.

Y recordé a los Cullens… Mi primer encuentro, cuando al verlos presentí que esas hermosas creaturas no podían ser humanas. Mi infatuación con Edward, mi relación con la familia…

Y por último recordé a Em… nuestra amistad fácil, las bromas, nuestro primer beso, nuestras promesas de amor. Cada minuto que pasaba sentía que mi amor por él se hacía más fuerte, como si al convertirme en vampiro mi capacidad para sentir y amar se multiplicara… Como si mi corazón se extendiera en mi pecho para poder amarlo muchísimo más.

_Em… estoy aquí… estoy bien… no llores!... Em, cuando esté lista estaré contigo… espérame… te amo…_

El tiempo se extendía y no tenía modo de saber cuántos días habían pasado desde que había comenzado mi transformación. No existía día ni noche, no existían sensaciones, sólo sonidos, sus palabras y mis pensamientos…

Y de pronto algo cambió. Mi corazón poco a poco se aceleró hasta hacerse imposible distinguir un latido del anterior.

Y entonces, como la cuerda rota de un violín, mi escudo se volvió a soltar, mi espalda se arqueó, mi corazón se detuvo y tomé una bocanada de aire.

Y pude sentir.

Y lo sentí todo.

En cosa de un par de segundos mi cerebro procesó los distintos olores y sonidos que plagaban el cuarto donde me encontraba. Pero lo archivé para analizarlo después… nada era tan importante como su presencia a mi lado.

Abrí los ojos. Y lo vi.

Agachado junto a mí, con el rostro contraído de la preocupación y grandes ojeras… los ojos negros por no haberse alimentado en varios días. Em.

No lo dudé. El impulso… el amor que se había multiplicado durante mi transformación se cimentaron al abrir mis ojos y verlo frente a mí. Gritando sólo una palabra en mi mente: MIO.

Y salté a sus brazos y lo besé.

En el momento en que nuestros labios se encontraron una corriente eléctrica recorrió mi cuerpo encendiendo mis sentidos e impulsándome en una sola dirección. Reclamar a mi hombre. MIO.

Em me abrazó y respondió a mis besos con la necesidad de un hombre sediento que por fin puede beber. De sus labios una letanía de palabras que reflejaba su alivio, su amor y su necesitad

-Bella… Bella… amo… necesito… mierda… viva… suave… sexi… amo… quiero… necesito… Bella… piel…

-Em… mío… reclamar… dentro de mí… mío… mío… ahora –Respondí en el mismo idioma, el de la necesidad y la lujuria.

Sus labios no perdieron el contacto con mi piel por un segundo, moviéndose desde mi boca y por mi rostro depositando besos a su paso y murmurando incoherentemente. Mis manos se aferraron a su cuerpo y se encontraron con el obstáculo de la ropa. No me gustó.

Mis dedos rasgaron la tela sin esfuerzo, y en pocos segundos tenía lo que necesitaba. La piel de Em sobre mi piel. Sin obstáculos, sin miedos, sin nadie al alrededor. Sólo él y yo. MIO.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Me quieren otra vez? **

**Reviews=love**


	21. Desgarrándome con un anzuelo oxidado

**Hola, hola, hola! el capítulo que tooodos estaban esperando (a aquellas mentes de alcantarilla que lo único que querían era un poco de acción Em/Belly Boo, les hice esperar 20 capítulos por el lemon, jejejejeje).**

**Espero que les guste cómo va la historia, comenzaremos a conocer de a poco a nuestra Bella Neófita y veremos cómo se las arregla Em para controlarla.**

**Muchos abrazos y hasta mañana!**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Capítulo 21**

Come on get down  
>Come get down<br>Make a mess, make a bow  
>Come on get down<br>Come get down  
>Mighty youth, here and now<p>

So come on honey, cut yourself to pieces  
>Come on honey, give yourself completely<br>And do it all though you can't believe it  
>Youth knows no pain<br>Youth knows no pain

_Youth knows no pain / Lykke Li_

**Emmett POV**

La transformación terminó. Y Bella quedó completamente inmóvil por 8 segundos. 8 agonizantes, eternos, tortuosos segundos.

Y entonces abrió los ojos. Y sonrió.

Y entonces estaba sobre mí.

Sus labios se estrellaron contra los míos en un beso apasionado y una corriente eléctrica recorrió mi cuerpo como sellando mi destino. Lo supe con absoluta certeza. Esta mujer era mía, cada instinto, cada célula de mi cuerpo me impulsó en una dirección. Reclamarla. MÍA.

Moví mis labios por su cara tratando de grabar en mi mente cada uno de los sutiles cambios en su rostro, y comencé a murmurar un rosario de incoherencias y pensamientos dispersos que no pude ni quise reprimir.

-Bella… Bella… amo… necesito… mierda… viva… suave… sexi… amo… quiero… necesito… Bella… piel… -Dije entre besos.

-Em… mío… reclamar… dentro de mí… mío… mío… ahora –Respondió Bella en completa sincronía, como si sin planearlo estuviéramos inventando un nuevo lenguaje, sólo para los dos.

Mis manos se aferraban a su sedoso cabello como si fueran las cuerdas que me sostenían con vida, y sus manos comenzaron a vagar por mi espalda y mi pecho. La oí gruñir de disgusto y antes de poder preguntarle cuál era el problema mi camisa se encontraba hecha jirones y la camiseta de Bella sufrió el mismo destino.

Y nos encontramos por primera vez piel con piel, una sensación maravillosa e imposible de describir. La piel de Bella ya no era imposiblemente cálida, sino tibia al tacto con la mía, y eso me hizo más fácil perderme en ella, haciéndonos imposible distinguir dónde comenzaba ella y dónde terminaba yo.

A pesar de que mis instintos (y aparentemente los de Bella) me impulsaban a reclamar su cuerpo de manera rápida y frenética, la parte más racional de mi mente sabía que debía tomarme mi tiempo y enfocarme en su placer, ya que ella era virgen.

Tomé a Bella por la cintura y a empujé con fuerza contra el colchón y me posicioné rápidamente sobre su cuerpo. Ella gimió y se aferró con fuerza a mis hombros y continuó con la exploración de mi pecho, estomago y espalda que parecía tenerla fascinada.

Yo besé sus labios dulcemente y fui descendiendo y depositando besos húmedos por su cuello y hombros, mientras mis manos acariciaban sus pechos, reconociendo su nueva forma y tamaño.

Lentamente descendí hasta depositar un casto beso en su pezón derecho y ella se arqueó exponiéndose aún más a mí. Repetí la misma operación con su pezón izquierdo.

-Em… deja de jugar conmigo… -Jadeó. Por toda respuesta tomé su pezón en mi boca por completo y succioné fuerte, haciéndola gemir mi nombre.

Continué acariciando y besando sus pechos hasta que sentí a mi Bella retorciéndose bajo mi cuerpo, frotando sus piernas en busca de fricción que le proveyera algún alivio.

Bajé desde sus pechos por su costado y luego hasta el límite de sus shorts, mordisqueé su plano estómago y hundí mi lengua en su ombligo, maravillándome con su sabor y olor… frutillas con crema y canela… mi Bella olía a postre.

No me molesté con bajar sus shorts y bragas. Con un giro de mis muñecas se convirtieron en harapos y Bella quedó completamente desnuda frente a mí.

Quisiera decir que me tomé mi tempo para acariciarla y observar su glorioso cuerpo y los cambios que la transformación había producido en él… Pero estaría mintiendo.

Al tenerla desnuda el olor de su excitación invadió mis sentidos y simplemente no pude reprimir mis instintos y hundí mi rostro entre sus piernas, explorándola con mis labios y mi lengua, bebiendo de ella.

Su sabor no había hecho más que intensificarse con la transformación, haciéndose aún más irresistible. Supe en ese momento que había encontrado mi lugar favorito en el mundo y que lo visitaría constantemente.

Nuevamente su espalda se arqueó, pero sus manos se aferraron a mi cabello con fuerza y sus piernas se apretaron contra mi cabeza anclándome en esa posición. No es que me queje, no había otro lugar donde quisiera estar.

Recorrí sus pliegues con mi lengua una, dos, tres, cuatro veces. Mis labios besaron y succionaron suavemente y un gruñido de placer brotó de mi pecho, creando vibraciones que hicieron gemir a Bella y pedir más.

Una de mis manos se movió a su cadera para obligarla a quedarse quieta, ya que insistía en retorcerse, y la otra fue directamente a su clítoris, acariciándolo en movimientos circulares.

Mi lengua se movió a su entrada y la penetró, tratando de introducir la mayor cantidad de veneno posible. Tenía sólo una posibilidad de hacer esto bien y quería que Bella sufriera lo menos posible.

La respiración de Bella se hizo más y más irregular, de sus labios salió una sarta de maldiciones, sus manos se aferraron con más fuerza a mi cabello, sus caderas se movieron al ritmo de mis penetraciones y finalmente todos sus músculos se tensaron, marcando su clímax.

Mi mano sobre su clítoris se detuvo pero mis labios siguieron besando y murmurando palabras de amor para ayudarla a descender de sus alturas. Cuando su respiración volvió a la normalidad y una sonrisa de contento adornó su rostro me acerqué a besar sus labios.

-No sabes lo que me has hecho sufrir sin ti Belly Boo –Murmuré entre besos.

-Lo sé y lo siento, te amo Em… -Dijo dulcemente. Luego cambiando bruscamente su tono de voz -ahora basta de hablar hazme el amor! –Demandó. Yo no pude reprimir una carcajada pero por supuesto, sus deseos son órdenes.

Me posicioné en su entrada y me dispuse a penetrarla lentamente…

Pero ella tenía otras ideas…

En el momento en que me sintió alinearme contra ella, Bella emitió un gruñido y abrazó mi cintura con sus piernas y proyectó su cadera hacia adelante, efectivamente empalándose contra mi erección en un solo movimiento.

Por un momento ninguno de los dos fuimos capaces de movernos. Yo perdido en un placer sin límites, convencido de que cualquier movimiento me empujaría a mi clímax, y eso sería algo que mi orgullo y mi hombría no podrían sobrevivir. En mi mente repetía como un mantra… _virgen… tan estrecha… eternamente estrecha…_

Bella por su lado se encontraba paralizada por el dolor de su himen roto y mi veneno formando una cicatriz. No quería arriesgarme a que su himen se regenerara y tener que pasar por esta dolorosa experiencia otra vez…

Además debo reconocer que soy bastante grande, por lo tanto sus músculos necesitarían un momento para adaptarse a mi intrusión.

-Bells… estás bien? –Dije preocupado al verla con los ojos fuertemente apretados y completamente inmóvil.

-Si… si… dame un segundo –Murmuró.

Nos quedamos así, unidos por unos momentos, hasta que Bella tentativamente movió sus caderas hacia mí. Yo asumí una cadencia lenta pero firme, y pronto nos encontramos haciendo el amor con una fluidez increíble, como si lo hubiéramos estado haciendo desde siempre.

-Em… más… más rápido, más fuerte! –Demandó.

-Estás segura? Bells, te va a doler… -Le dije perdido en las sensaciones de su cuerpo bajo el mío, de estar enterrado profundamente en ella, de saber que era por fin mía para siempre.

-Más! –Gimió. Y quién soy yo para discutir? Fuimos aumentando el paso y fluctuamos sin problemas entre el hacer el amor dulcemente a coger como animales. Nuestros cuerpos juntos eran como 2 piezas de un rompecabezas, encajando perfectamente, trabajando en conjunto, exprimiendo cada gota de placer.

Cuando sentí que ya no podía más moví mi mano entre nuestros cuerpos frotando su clítoris para precipitar su orgasmo. En cuanto sentí sus paredes contraerse me dejé llevar y reclamé sus labios otra vez, ahogando nuestros gritos de placer en un beso.

Rodé hacia su costado para evitar aplastarla con mi peso, aunque sabía perfectamente bien que no podía causarle ningún daño. Pero las costumbres son difíciles de olvidar, y ante mis ojos ella aún era frágil y delicada, especialmente después de estos días de agonía en que pensé que la perdía.

Rodeé su cuerpo entre mis brazos y la presioné contra mí, y ella recostó su cabeza en mi pecho y enredó sus piernas entre las mías.

-Wow… Em… wow! –Suspiró.

-Estamos para complacer, Belly Bee –Dije besando su cabello –Espero que no te haya dolido demasiado -Dije en un tono más serio -La primera vez para una vampiro virgen puede ser… incómoda…

-Incómoda? –Bufó – Sentí que me estabas desgarrando por dentro con un anzuelo oxidado! Y después le echaste lava! Qué demonios Em… me podías haber advertido! –Reclamó, medio en broma, medio en serio.

-Traté de poner suficiente veneno para que no te puedas regenerar… pero romper membranas en un vampiro siempre es doloroso… lo siento Jingle Bells, pero ya nunca más te va a doler –Dije sinceramente arrepentido. Habría tomado su dolor gustoso de haber podido, pero no podía dejar de alegrarme de haber sido yo quien reclamara y marcara completamente su cuerpo. MÍA.

-Mmmmmmmmh… bueno… el resto fue increíble… tú eres increíble… -Murmuró besando mi pecho.

-Te amo Belly Bean –Suspiré apretándola más. Nunca la dejaría ir.

-Te amo Emmy… te amo tanto que duele… te amaba antes, pero ahora… es distinto… es… como si mi corazón se hubiera expandido en mi pecho, como si pudiera sentirte dentro de mí… es algo que le pasa a los vampiros? Es normal? -Preguntó.

-Algo así… es algo… de almas gemelas –Respondí sin saber exactamente cómo explicarle.

-Almas gemelas? Eso existe? –Preguntó escéptica.

-Entre vampiros existe. Tu eres mi alma gemela y lo sé y lo siento desde hace algún tiempo… pero tú como humana no lo podías sentir… el impulso sólo estaba de mi parte –Traté de explicar.

-Em… pero esto que siento es tan grande… es… tu eres todo… por qué no me dijiste? Tiene que haber sido tan difícil para ti… -Dijo apenada.

-Por que tenías que tener la opción. Tenías que amarme porque es lo que tú querías, no por un lazo cósmico o esotérico. Si te lo hubiera dicho te habrías sentido obligada a quererme…

-Pero de todas formas… no me parece justo… -Dijo apretándose más contra mi cuerpo.

-Lo importante es que ahora estamos juntos y todo está bien entre nosotros… -Dije besando sus labios –Belly Nelly… no estás sedienta? –Pregunté, recordando de pronto que Bella era una vampira neófita.

-Agh! Sí!... ahora que lo mencionas… sí… me arde...

-Vamos entonces, a cazar! –Dije levantándome y comencé a escarbar en mi bolso para buscar qué ponerme.

-Dónde estamos? –Preguntó Bella mientras escarbaba las bolsas de Target que le apunté.

-Gardiner, Montana. En la antigua casa de mi familia y en medio de Custer National Forest, el parque que limita con Yellowstone. Vamos a poder cazar cuantos osos quieras! –Dije mientras me vestía, entusiasmado con la perspectiva de luchas con osos cada vez que tuviéramos ganas.

-Agh! Mierda! –Exclamó Bella con una camiseta en sus manos hecha jirones.

-Tienes que aprender a controlar tu fuerza… trata otra vez –Dije tratando de no reírme ante su frustración.

-Mierda! Mierda! Mierda! –Gritó cuando destrozó la cuarta camiseta.

-Belly Boo, si quieres te puedo ayudar a vestirte –Ofrecí.

-No demonios! Agh! –Dijo pateando las bolsas de ropa, furiosa y completamente desnuda. Estuve a punto de lanzarme sobre ella y reclamarla otra vez, pero sabía que ya había pasado demasiado tiempo sin alimentarse y debía estar famélica –Debería ser capaz de vestirme sola maldita sea!

-Bells… por favor, déjame ayudarte –Dije acercándome a ella y la abracé contra mi pecho. Ella se aferró a mí y sollozó sin lágrimas, descargando su frustración.

-Está bien… me ayudas? -Dijo muy bajito. Yo busqué entre las bolsas hasta que encontré un set de ropa interior, un par de calcetines, jeans, una camiseta y un par de zapatillas y la ayudé a vestirse prenda por prenda. Incluso vestida así, totalmente casual, era la mujer más hermosa que había visto en mi vida, y no pude creer en mi buena suerte. Esa mujer era mía, para siempre.

Una vez que estuvo vestida le tendí la mano y caminamos juntos hacia el bosque. Bella no dijo nada más, y se contentó con observar sus alrededores en silencio, probablemente abrumada por sus sentidos realzados. Pero una vez que estuvimos en el bosque, echamos a correr.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Bella recién nacida tiene mal genio y poca tolerancia a la frustración! Jejejejejeje**

**Cuéntenme qué piensan y qué quieren que suceda a continuación. No me comprometo a usar sus ideas, pero si las uso, le daré crédito a quién corresponda ;)**


	22. Así lo hace Tarzán

**Hola! Nuevo capítulo sobre nuestra Bella neófita. Espero no haber sido demasiado gráfica en el capítulo anterior, pero bueno, tenía que explicar la mecánica de hacer el amor a una vampira virgen en detalle… En fin, espero no haber herido sensibilidades…**

**Para las que quieren más, va dedicado este capítulo, en especial a Laurak Lilith Blackmore que quiere un lemon en el bosque.**

**lalycullen2010, tu y yo tenemos ideas similares de hacia dónde va este fic. Ojalá te guste como lo voy resolviendo.**

**Suficiente! Abrazos para todos y nos leemos mañana. Que disfruten!**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Capítulo 22**

Understand she's a force of nature  
>Contraband hiding deep inside her soul<br>Exorcising her will to lose control  
>She lets go<p>

A common man, he don't stand a chance, no  
>Wonderland pulling Alice in the hole<br>No way to save someone who won't take the rope  
>And just let's go<p>

_Force of Nature / Pearl Jam_

**Bella POV**

Em y yo por fin estábamos juntos. El dolor en mi pecho, el impulso de poseer y reclamar, estaba (por el momento), saciado.

Una vez vestidos, dejé de brindarle toda mi atención a Em y me comencé a dar cuenta de los cambios que podía apreciar en mi percepción de todo lo que me rodeaba. El aire olía saturado de las esencias de todas las cosas, la luz reflejaba colores que no sabía que existieran, y mis oídos podían escucharlo absolutamente _todo_. Era una sobrecarga sensorial que me dejó pasmada, caminando con Em en silencio y con la boca abierta. Incluso me puedo haber tragado una mosca o dos…

Mis emociones estaban completamente jodidas, pasando de la satisfacción a la ira, de la ira a la pena, de la pena a la frustración y de la frustración a la felicidad más absoluta en cosa de segundos. Y cada una de esas emociones las sentía en toda su magnitud, haciéndoseme difícil controlarlas. Al parecer me había convertido en una neófita loca e inestable como cabía esperar.

Em se debe haber dado cuenta de mi estado de ánimo introspectivo, porque me tomó de la mano y me guió hacia el bosque caminando lentamente, dándome tiempo para procesar y aclimatarme. Pero una vez en el bosque, echó a correr… e instintivamente, lo seguí.

Era increíble, mi balance, mi agilidad, mi velocidad… me sentí completamente libre por primera vez en mi vida, poderosa, capaz e independiente. Vi pasar los árboles como un borrón de color verde, pero a vez mi mente fue capaz de catalogar cada cosa que veía.

Em corría a mi lado y en un impulso decidí empujarlo con mi hombro para desequilibrarlo y ganar distancia. Em salió disparado y chocó con un árbol, y el shock en su rostro valió absolutamente el esfuerzo… impagable.

Imagino que no muchos vampiros osarían empujar a una bestia como Em, y menos tendrían la fuerza necesaria para salirse con la suya. Yo solté una carcajada y escapé.

-Así es que Baby Bells quiere jugar? –Gruñó y se lanzó en mi persecución. Yo no podía dejar de reír, pero cuando vi con el rabillo del ojo que él se lanzaba hacia mí para atraparme, me trepé de un salto a la copa de un árbol, haciéndolo chocar contra un árbol cercano. Volví a reír, estaba divirtiéndome muchísimo y mientras más me reía más frustrado estaba Em.

-Baja Belly Boo –Dijo con voz dulce –Tengo algo para ti… -Me trató de tentar. Já! Soy neófita, no estúpida. Le saqué la lengua y me lancé al siguiente árbol, moviéndome de rama en rama, saltando de un árbol al siguiente, con la agilidad de un acróbata chino.

-Atrápame si puedes… a lo mejor yo tengo algo para ti… -Grité mientras saltaba. Mi ropa no estaba sobreviviendo bien a mis tendencias acrobáticas. Mis jeans estaban rasgados mi camiseta tenía un par de agujeros producidos por las ramas. Las zapatillas me molestaban… _mis pies desnudos tendrían mejor agarre_, pensé…

Me detuve en una rama me saqué mis zapatillas y calcetines, metí los calcetines dentro de las zapatillas y las usé como proyectiles para atacar a Em. El primer proyectil le dio en la cabeza y me miró como si no pudiera creer lo que estaba ocurriendo. El segundo proyectil lo evadió con facilidad, pero me gruñó amenazador. Volví a reír y salté al siguiente árbol.

-Belly Bee, baja por favor –Me rogó Em –Necesitas cazar.

-Sube tú por mí –Dije haciendo un puchero.

-No puedo, soy demasiado pesado para esas ramas en las que estás balanceando… -Dijo dándose por vencido.

-Oh! Supongo que entonces tu pierdes –Dije guiñándole un ojo y lanzándome al siguiente árbol. Pero antes de aterrizar en la rama que pretendía, el árbol completo se balanceó, cayendo al suelo y arrastrándome a mí también. No alcancé a tocar el suelo cuando Em se había abalanzado sobre mí.

-Baby Bells, estás siendo una muy mala _muy_ niña –Dijo mordisqueándome el cuello y haciéndome olvidar mis intentos por escapar –Qué debería hacer con las niñas malcriadas? –Me preguntó con su voz baja y ultra sexi.

-Cogerlas! –Exclamé en un gemido. Al demonio cazar, jugar a los acróbatas o molestar a Em. Quería sexo. Ahora!

-Exacto –Gruñó Em poniéndome de pié y girando mi cuerpo para posicionare detrás de mí, aferrando mi cuerpo con una mano en mi cintura y la otra en mi pecho, su erección presionando contra mi espalda.

Su boca besó y mordisqueó mi cuello y hombros mientras me empujaba hacia el tronco del árbol que había derribado para atraparme. Me hizo inclinar mi cuerpo hasta que mis manos se aferraron al tronco y mi trasero quedó levantado.

Con un solo movimiento de sus manos desgarró mis pantalones y bragas y con otro mi camiseta y brasier pasaron a la historia. Mis emociones habían cambiado nuevamente y me encontraba ahora temblando de lujuria y anticipación, encantada de no ser tratada como una frágil muñeca de porcelana.

-Abre las piernas para mí –Dijo Em golpeando juguetonamente mi trasero. Inmediatamente obedecí, y fui recompensada con la punta de su erección deslizándose entre mis pliegues. Eché mi cabeza hacia atrás arqueando mi espalda y gemí ruidosamente.

-Pídemelo Belly Boo… Qué es lo que quieres? –Se estaba burlando de mí y de mi necesidad! Cretino… pero lo quería en mí y no podía esperar más.

-A ti! Em te quiero a ti…

-Y qué quieres que te haga? –Dijo posicionándose en mi entrada, pero sin llegar a penetrarme.

-Que me cojas! –Dije proyectando mis caderas hacia él.

-A quién perteneces Isabella? –Gruñó y casi llegué a m clímax cuando lo oí llamarme Isabella con esa voz sexy y profunda.

-A mi Emmy –Gemí.

-Correcto…! -Gruñó otra vez y me penetró en un solo movimiento. No podía haber nada mejor que esto, Em y yo, amándonos sin restricciones.

Em asumió un ritmo frenético desde el principio, y besó mi cuello, hombro y espalda mientras sus manos se aferraban a mis caderas. Gemimos y gritamos y nos deslizamos juntos a nuestros respectivos orgasmos.

**Emmett POV**

Mierda! Si seguimos así no vamos a cazar nunca! Jugar y coger es todo lo que parecíamos ser capaces de hacer. Y el hecho de que ahora estuviéramos los dos desnudos luego de haber destrozado nuestras ropas no ayudaba para nada.

No nos podíamos sacar las manos de encima y Bella parecía completamente decidida a testear sus capacidades acrobáticas, saltando de rama en rama, flectando su delicioso cuerpo… lo que nos llevó a tener sexo en la copa de un árbol. Ella dijo que así lo hacía Tarzán…

Luego, cuando llegamos a un claro en el bosque, Bella se dio cuenta de que su piel reflejaba el sol, brillando en miles de haces de luz. Eso la impulsó a una profunda exploración de su propio cuerpo para averiguar si_ toda_ ella brillaba. No lo pude evitar. La tuve que coger otra vez.

...oOo…

Finalmente llegamos a cruzarnos con el rastro de un oso. Esta era la oportunidad de alimentar a Bella. La hice detenerse y cerrar los ojos, concentrándose en los sonidos y olores a su alrededor.

-Dos latidos… lentos… mamíferos grandes… mmmmh arde! –Exclamó y echó a correr tras el rastro de los osos.

Yo la seguí de cerca por si hubiera algún problema, pero todo estaba bien. Mi Belly Boo ahora era indestructible. Se lanzó atacando el primer oso por la espalda y presionó sus dulces labios contra el cuello del animal sin darle oportunidad de luchar o defenderse. Era altamente eficiente, pero difícilmente divertido… tendría que enseñarle a jugar con su comida…

Una vez que terminó con el primer oso, se lanzó de inmediato contra el segundo, atacándolo de frente. El oso la envolvió en su abrazo mortal y no pude menos que encontrarlo altamente erótico… Mi Bella, hermosa y desnuda, con su cuerpo delgado y su 1.65 mt de estatura luchando con una enorme bestia que medía al menos 2.10 mt de estatura y pesaba unos 380 kg.

Obviamente el oso no tenía ninguna posibilidad…

Cuando Bella terminó de comer era un desastre. Su cabello y su cuerpo estaban cubiertos de sangre, tierra y restos de pelo y piel de los animales, pero yo me acerqué a ella y la besé.

-Lo hice bien? –Preguntó buscando reafirmación.

-Perfecta –Le dije besándola otra vez.

-Hice un desastre –Dijo mirando su cuerpo ensangrentado –No te da asco?

-Por qué me daría asco mi mujer después de comer? –Dije lamiendo su mejilla para limpiar un poco su rostro.

-Eeeew! Hay algún arrollo donde me pueda lavar? –Preguntó retorciéndose en mis brazos.

-Nos queda más cerca regresar a la casa. Instalé una nueva ducha, la podemos estrenar –Le ofrecí rogando en mi interior que aceptara.

-Ok -Respondió sencillamente encogiéndose de hombros. Bella era una mujer sencilla. No me podía imaginar a Rosalie en una situación como esta… desnuda, sucia y ensangrentada, caminando de la mano conmigo por el bosque como si no tuviéramos una preocupación en el mundo…

-Hey Em! Que es verde y al girar a gran velocidad se vuelve rojo? –Me preguntó con una enorme sonrisa.

-No lo sé –Respondí confundido. De adonde había salido esa pregunta?

-No quieres adivinar? –Preguntó con un puchero.

-Nop, me rindo. Dime –Dije presionando su costado. Cuando era humana le habría hecho cosquillas.

-Un sapito en una licuadora! –Respondió y echó a correr a toda velocidad hacia la casa. Yo me carcajeé no porque su chiste me hiciera gracia, si no por lo bizarro de la forma en que funcionaba su cerebro y por la alegría que inundaba mi pecho al verla tan feliz.

Al acercarnos a la casa Bella se detuvo a unos 30 mt de la entrada y se quedó mirándola sin decir palabra. Esto era o que me temía. Compararía lo que le estaba ofreciendo con lo que genuinamente se merecía… a lo mejor debería llamar a Esme y pedirle que elija y prepare una nueva propiedad para nosotros…

-Em… esta es la casa de tu familia? -Susurró.

-Ahora es nuestra casa… al menos hasta que me pueda conseguir una mejor… lo siento –Dije con la mirada fija en mis pies.

-Lo sientes? –La sentí alzar la voz furiosa –Lo sientes por traerme a un lugar que significa muchísimo para ti, en medio de un bosque maravilloso y lleno de osos deliciosos y alejado de los humanos, a una casa antigua encantadora que sé que tú mismo reparaste para mí? Lo sientes? –Dijo empujándome y haciéndome tropezar. Debo haber estado muy sorprendido por que los vampiros no tropezamos…

-Lo siento –Repetí –Tú te mereces mucho más que una casa en ruinas en el medio de la nada…

-Aaaaaaarrrrg –Rugió Bella y se lanzó contra mí, atacándome y posicionando sus dientes a milímetros de mi cuello. Un solo movimiento y mi cabeza rodaría… Mierda, yo no tenía experiencia con neófitos, no sabía realmente cómo controlarla… Debía hablar con Jasper –No te quiero escuchar disculparte nunca más por las cosas que me das. No quiero que nunca te sientas mal por el lugar del que provienes. No quiero que nunca sientas que debes impresionarme. Tú eres mío. Yo soy tuya. Nunca me tienes que encandilar para hacerme amarte más –Dijo levantándose y liberándome de su agarre. Mierda! Mi mujer me puede patear el trasero cualquier día de la semana y yo no levantaría un dedo para defenderme.

-Te amo Baby Bells… -Dije estrechándola entre mis brazos -Aún faltan algunas reparaciones menores para que la casa esté completamente habitable, y cuando tengas ganas podemos mirar en internet los muebles que quieras comprar. Esta es tu casa y tú decides… Lo único que tenemos por ahora son sábanas, cortinas y toallas… A lo mejor deberíamos aprovechar de encargar más ropa para ti… -Dije pensando en la cantidad de camisetas que desgarraría aprendiendo a controlar su fuerza.

-Humpf! –Resopló, me hizo un desprecio y me ignoró, caminando con la cabeza en alto, aún enojada consigo misma por su incapacidad de vestirse por sí sola.

Entró al baño principal. Extendió la mano para abrir el agua caliente y se quedó con la manilla de la grifería en la mano.

–Aaaaaaagh! Mierda! –Gritó y tiró el trozo de grifería contra la pared. El trozo de metal aterrizó en la habitación contigua, perforando un agujero del porte de una manzana, mientras el agua salía disparada en todas direcciones, empapándonos y creando un desastre de agua, tierra, pelos y piel de oso, sangre y trozos de cerámica y yeso.

A lo mejor Bella tenía razón y deberíamos haber buscado un arrollo…

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Gusta? Si? No?**


	23. Bella lucha desnuda

**Hola! Lo siento por postear un par de horas más tarde que de costumbre, pero ustedes saben, la vida real a veces demanda mi atención.**

**Muchas gracias a todos quienes han comentado, acabo de ver que esta historia tiene 375 reviews! Wow! Gracias, gracias, gracias!**

**Que disfruten!**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Capítulo 23**

You are the bearer of unconditional things  
>You held your breath and the door for me<br>Thanks for your patience  
>You're the best listener that I've ever met<br>You're my best friend  
>Best friend with benefits<br>What took me so long  
>I've never felt this healthy before<br>I've never wanted something rational  
>I am aware now2

_Head over feet / Alanis Morrissette_

**Bella POV**

Después del fiasco de la ducha destrozada, Em cortó el suministro de agua del baño principal, tiró un montón de toallas al piso y me llevó en sus brazos al baño de visitas, más pequeño que el principal pero con una tina y una ducha que funcionaba.

Yo estaba furiosa conmigo misma y profundamente avergonzada, pero Em no tenía la culpa... él sólo trataba de ayudarme...

Mierda! Cómo odiaba depender de los demás, yo había pensado que al convertirme en vampira sería libre, pero supongo que me equivoqué…

Como la tina era demasiado pequeña para los dos, Em me dejó ducharme a mí primero y me ayudó a manipulando la grifería y los envases de champú, bálsamo y bodywash… para que no los reventara mi superfuerza…

Después me secó cuidadosamente y envolvió una toalla en mi cabeza y se metió a la ducha. Yo me senté sobre tapa del WC y me dediqué a observar su cuerpo, enorme y perfecto, partiendo desde sus pies, subiendo por sus fuertes piernas, su delicioso trasero, sus estrechas caderas y su ancha espalda… Oh! Se giró… ahora podía ver sus pectorales, sus abdominales y esa sexi V que se dibujaba en sus caderas, apuntando a mi paraíso personal. Mmmmmh…

-Ves algo que te guste Baby Bells? –Preguntó el cretino con una carcajada. Debo haber tenido la vista fija en su entrepierna durante un buen rato sin ni pestañear…

-Algo así –Respondí lamiendo mis labios. Sus ojos se oscurecieron y pude ver que teníamos ideas similares. Cómo deja uno de hacer el amor cuando tiene todo el tiempo y energía del mundo y cantidades ilimitadas de lujuria? Creo que la respuesta _es uno nunca se detiene_.

-Belly Bear, antes de que nos distraigamos otra vez necesitamos hablar de un par de asuntos –Me dijo mientras se secaba con su toalla y se paró mirándome serio, calibrando mis reacciones.

-Ok… -Dije encogiéndome de hombros.

-Bien… Lo primero de lo que te quería hablar es de Edward… -Comenzó pero yo lo interrumpí con un gruñido amenazador y me agaché instintivamente en posición de ataque –Tranquila Belly Boo, ven aquí –Dijo acercándose con las manos en alto y completamente desnudo. Se veía cómico, pero yo estaba demasiado ofuscada como para apreciar el humor de la situación.

Em me tomó en sus brazos como si fuera una novia y me llevó a nuestra habitación. Me depositó en nuestra cama, nos cubrió a ambos con el plumón y me abrazó hasta que me calmé. Me aferré con fuerza a él poniendo mi cabeza en su pecho y le dije

-Lo siento Em… continúa.

-Está bien Bubu Bells… Cuando él te atacó tu lo rechazaste con tu escudo, lanzándolo por la ventana y aturdiéndolo. Yo, por instrucciones de Alice, te tomé entre mis brazos y corrí para ponerte a salvo. Al llegar Alice y Jasper, Edward estaba recién recuperándose de tu ataque. Jasper perdió el control y le dio una paliza y luego lo desmembró…

-Bien –Gruñí –Continúa –Pedí más apaciguada. El infeliz había recibido su merecido. Gracias a Jasper, mi hermano.

-Cuando Jasper estaba a punto de prenderle fuego aparecieron Carlisle y Esme. Ellos intercedieron por Edward –Mi gruñido fue creciendo en intensidad y Em me apretó más fuerte y comenzó a dibujar círculos en mi espalda, efectivamente tranquilizándome –Ellos dicen estar de acuerdo con que Edward merece un castigo, pero no la muerte, ya que Edward fue el primer compañero e hijo de Carlisle, ellos no soportarían que lo ejecutáramos.

-No es su jodida decisión. Edward me mató a mí! Me quiso violar a mí –Grité. Emmett gruñó y el suelo y las paredes comenzaron a vibrar. Em era un vampiro que no querría jamás tener enojado conmigo –Tranquilo Emmy… continúa… -Dije besándolo en la punta de la nariz. Su ira de alguna manera me calmaba… Me hacía querer balancear nuestras emociones.

-Mierda! Voy a matar al hijo de puta! –Gritó – Lo siento Jingle Bells… Jasper le quiere prender fuego lo antes posible, Rosalie dice que deberían armarlo, arrancarle sus genitales y hacer una fogata con ellos. Alice no sabe qué decir… al final decidieron esperar por tu opinión, como la parte afectada…

-Mierda!... no me lo esperaba de Carlisle, Esme y Alice… -Dije -Ni de Rosalie… pensé que ella querría deshacerse de mi…

-No, Belly Bee, Rose nunca le desearía eso a nadie… no importa cuánto te odie –Le respondí. No le contaría a Bella del pasado de Rosalie, esa era su historia para contar –Con respecto a Carlisle y Esme, yo también estoy enojado con ellos… jodidos traidores. Y Alice… no sé, me da la impresión de que hay algo que no nos quiere decir, tu sabes cómo es con sus jodidas visiones -Dijo y los dos nos quedamos en silencio, ensimismados en nuestros pensamientos.

-Em… quiero que me enseñes a pelear –Dije de pronto.

-Qué?

-Eso. No quiero ser débil nunca más. Quiero defenderme por mí misma, quiero saber cómo atacar a otro vampiro y quiero que tú me enseñes.

-Por supuesto que te puedo enseñar, pero dime… cuál es tu idea? -Preguntó. Lo amé un millón de veces más por no negarse.

-Venganza. Quiero ser yo la que le patee el trasero al jodido Edward. Quiero que lo vuelvan a armar, excepto por sus manos. No quiero que toque su puto piano… -Sonreí –Y cuando yo esté lista, vamos a regresar a Forks y le voy a dar su merecido… Dile a Jazz que guarde sus manos en un lugar seguro y no le digas de mi venganza. No quiero a Edward esperándome y no le voy a dar la oportunidad de escapar.

-Estás segura Belly Bear? Tú sabes que yo hago lo que tú quieras, pero nunca pensé que fueras vengativa… Pensé que yo estaría a cargo de la venganza... -Dijo un poco desilucionado.

-Y yo nunca pensé que mi novio me querría joder, cenar y matar, todo de una vez… las cosas cambian -Respondí.

-Como quieras -Suspiró -vamos a pelear.

…oOo…

-No Bella, lo siento pero me niego rotundamente! –Gritó Emmett dándome la espalda -No voy a seguir enseñándote nada si insistes en entrenar desnuda!

-Emmy! -Me quejé.

-Emmy nada, crees que soy un eunuco? No me voy a pasar otro día tratando de atacarte cuando lo que quiero es cogerte, mis bolas no lo resistirían.

-Pero Emmy! Odio la ropa! -Demonios, cuál era el poblema con luchar desnudos, era muchísimo más cómodo.

-Tú decides Baby Bells, o entrenas vestida o entrenas a solas -Me dijo dándome un ultimátum.

-No me puedo vestir! -Confesé frustrada.

-Entonces te visto yo! -Exclamó.

-No! No soy una niña, odio que me vistas como si fuera una inútil! -Dije pateando el suelo como si tuviera 5 años.

-Tú verás –Dijo Em dándome aún la espalda y dirigiéndose a la casa.

Los entrenamientos habían resultado mejor de lo que me había atrevido a esperar, sobre todo considerando que yo era una vampiro tan reciente…

A Emmett le encantaba jugar a luchar, y aunque muchas de nuestras luchas generalmente terminaban en sexo salvaje y apasionado, yo no me quejaba para nada. Había aprendido montones y estaba segura de que llegado el momento Edward no tendría una chance contra mí. Edward confiaba demasiado en su telepatía, y yo ahora estaba segura de que podría bloquearlo a él y a toda la familia.

Además había estado practicando con mi escudo físico y me resultaba extremadamente fácil manejarlo como una extensión de mi cuerpo. Lo que era más complicado era duplicarlo para cubrir a otras personas...

Mi escudo se veía como una burbuja azul que vibraba con mi energía. Mientras más lo usaba más seguido tenía que alimentarme, pero eso no era un problema. Los alrededores estaban llenos de osos, leones de montaña y ciervos. Eso sí, no me gustaba atacar a los ciervos, me sentía como la asesina de la mamá de Bambi.

Cuando rodeaba a Em de mi escudo físico, él no podía oler ni escuchar nada de lo que ocurría en el exterior. A lo mejor podría usar mi escudo en caso de encontrarme con humanos… si no los podía oler ni escuchar sería más fácil no comérmelos…

Habíamos probado distintas cosas con mi escudo físico, desde lanzar golpes con él (fácil) hasta recibir ataques (no había problema. Mi escudo lo resistía todo)… siempre que estuviera bien alimentada.

Aaaaagh! Basta de divagaciones… Volviendo a la realidad, me dirigí hacia el interior de la casa para apaciguar a Emmett… Odiaba discutir con él, especialmente cuando sabía perfectamente que él tenía razón.

-Emmy… lo siento… -Dije entrando al dormitorio, donde estaba Em enfurruñado en un rincón jugando tetris en su celular.

-No lo sientes Bella. Te gusta torturarme –Me acusó. Estaba claramente dolido si me llamaba Bella a secas.

-Lo siento Em –Dije sentándome en el suelo a su lado –No quiero que estés incómodo junto a mí… nunca!

-Entonces por qué te pones tan difícil? Por qué no cedes un poco y me dejas vestirte al menos para los entrenamientos? No me puedo concentrar si estás por ahí saltando sin sujetador!

-Está bien… a eso vine. A pedirte disculpas y a pedirte que me vistas. Y cuando terminemos de entrenar podemos buscar en internet algunos muebles, más ropa y un televisor enorme y una XBOX…

-De verdad? -Preguntó levantando los ojos hacia mí y tratando de reprimir una sonrisa.

-De verdad –Dije lanzándome a sus brazos. Hicimos el amor dulcemente, esta era la primera vez que teníamos sexo de reconciliación, y fue fantástico, pero no valía la pena discutir con Em… tendría que aprender a controlar mi carácter.

…oOo…

-Otra vez! –Grité al aterrizar en el suelo cuando Em me lanzó por los aires. Aunque mi estilo estaba mejorando Em era mucho mejor luchador que yo.

-No confíes sólo en tu fuerza, eso no te va a durar mucho tiempo, tienes que confiar en tu rapidez y agilidad, atacar sorprendiendo a tu enemigo, usar golpes efectivos y letales, no tanta parafernalia acrobática, es una pelea, no un circo –Me corrigió Em impaciente.

Esta vez me lancé contra él de frente pero al último segundo salté girando mi cuerpo y aterricé en su espalda besando su cuello. Estaba muerto!

-Perfecto Belly Boo! –Me felicitó.

-Otra vez! -Exclamé.

…oOo…

Emmett habló con Jasper con respecto a Edward, y aunque no le hizo ninguna gracia tener que rearmarlo, Jasper disfrutó perversamente el esconder sus manos. Según dijo Jasper las despedazaría dedo por dedo para esconderlas en distintos lugares en caso de que Edward lograra espiar su mente y descubrir alguno de los escondites.

…oOo…

La prueba de fuego de mi escudo ocurrió el día en que los camiones repartidores llegaron a nuestra casa a entregar nuestros nuevos muebles, ropa, electrodomésticos, y materiales de construcción para reparar mis destrozos.

Em programó todas las entregas para el mismo día y aproximadamente la misma hora, y acordamos que yo me quedaría encerrada en nuestro dormitorio y rodeada con mi escudo físico para evitar oír u oler a los repartidores humanos.

En preparación me atiborré de sangre animal, y aunque estaba terriblemente nerviosa confiaba en que Emmett me ayudaría a superar cualquier problema, y si él estimaba que mi escudo sería efectivo yo le creía.

Al sentir a lo lejos el ruido del primer camión aproximarse, levanté mi escudo y Em salió a recibir nuestras compras.

Me pasé horas encerrada en mi escudo, y pasé mi tiempo usando el laptop de Em y navegando en internet y leyendo blogs, y antes de darme cuenta de qué estaba ocurriendo, todo había terminado. Apareció Em en la habitación y con una enorme sonrisa me hizo señas para bajar mi escudo.

-Belly Bee! Estuviste perfecta! –Dijo abrazándome y haciéndome girar.

-No sentí nada Em! Ni latidos del corazón ni olor… nada! –Dije besándolo feliz.

-Ahora vamos a bajar, quiero que te familiarices con la esencia que quedó en la casa de los repartidores.

-Ok –Dije nerviosa. Em me tomó de la mano firmemente y bajamos las escaleras.

El olor era embriagador y mi garganta ardió más que nunca, pero extrañamente no perdí el control. Puede haber sido mi sobrealimentación, puede haber sido la mano de Emmett sosteniendo la mía, puede haber sido que mi "presa" no estaba frente a mí… sea lo que haya sido, Por primera vez me sentí esperanzada… aunque sería difícil a lo mejor me podría insertar a la sociedad antes de lo esperado.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Venganza! Ideas?**


	24. Edward recibe su merecido?

**Hola! Les cuento que este capítulo me tiene bastante satisfecha. Regresamos a Forks!**

**Por favor escuchen la canción de este capítulo "U R so gay" de Katty Perry, dedicada obviamente a Edward. Es completamente apropiada!**

**Les aviso que mañana no estoy segura de poder publicar, ya que como es día del padre tendré obligaciones familiares. Haré lo posible, pero no me comprometo…**

**Ah! Y gracias a quienes me siguen preguntando por mi salud. Estoy mucho mejor e incluso salí a la calle por un rato ayer… Yay!**

**Como siempre, cuéntenme qué les parece y disfruten!**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Capítulo 24**

I hope you hang yourself with your H&M scarf  
>While jacking off listening to Mozart<br>You bitch and moan about LA  
>Wishing you were in the rain reading Hemingway<br>You don't eat meat  
>And drive electrical cars<br>You're so indie rock it's almost an art  
>You need SPF 45 just to stay alive<br>You're so gay and you don't even like boys  
>No you don't even like2  
>No you don't even like boys<br>You're so gay and you don't even like boys  
>No you don't even like3  
><em>U R so gay  Katty Perry_

**Emmett POV**

Bella me volvía jodidamente loco. Maldita sea su obsesión por andar desnuda!

No es que no disfrutara de verla en toda su perfección, pero cuando no estábamos haciendo el amor, cuando deberíamos estar haciendo otras cosas, no podía concentrarme. Estaba excitado constantemente y a pesar de que teníamos sexo varias veces al día tenía una erección permanente que torturaba mis pobres bolas.

Al menos había accedido a dejarme vestirla mientras luchábamos. Eso era algo. Pero el resto del tiempo? Cacería desnuda, jugar XBOX desnuda, navegar en internet desnuda, decorar la casa desnuda… Quién habría pensado que la pequeña Isabella Swan se transformaría en una exhibicionista?

…oOo…

Lo más difícil que he tenido que hacer hasta ahora fue cuando le conté a Bella de su supuesta muerte en un accidente automovilístico.

Bella perdió el control y derribó varios árboles. Yo la dejé gritar y golpear cosas, y cuando la vi caer de rodillas sollozando, la recogí entre mis brazos y la arrullé diciéndole todo lo que la amaba, diciéndole de mis planes para el futuro, hasta que poco a poco, Bella se calmó.

La primera palabra que murmuró cuando se hubo calmado fue "Venganza". Me asustó.

...oOo…

Nuestros entrenamientos continuaron. Bella había mejorado bastante en sus habilidades de combate y no dudaba que sería capaz de vencer a Edward... Y si no fuera capaz, yo no tenía ningún problema en intervenir. Y estaba seguro de que Jasper tampoco lo tendría. Bella estaría a salvo.

Entrenar sus escudos era un poco más difícil. Su escudo mental debía esperar a entrenarlo en Forks con Jasper, ya que yo no tenía ningún poder para testearlo, pero su escudo físico fue puesto a prueba de todas las formas que pudimos imaginar. Lo más cool era cuando me protegía a mí con él. Era capaz de aislarme completamente del mundo exterior. Incluso era capaz de atraparme en la burbuja, convirtiéndola en una cárcel. Una vez que se enojó conmigo por un bromita que le jugué y me encerró en una burbuja extremadamente estrecha y me tuvo toda la mañana encogido dentro hasta que se le pasó la rabia. Eso me enseñó a no hacer rabiar a Bella neófita. Tendré que esperar un tiempo antes de poder volver a jugarle bromas pesadas.

Nuestro último experimento fue el tratar de hacer sus burbujas completamente incoloras, ya que si lográbamos que Bella se envolviera en una burbuja transparente mientras estábamos cerca de humanos podríamos viajar a Forks lo antes posible.

Curiosamente, eso fue lo más difícil. Ella decía que en su mente las burbujas eran azules y cualquier otro color o sin color se sentía "raro".

Pero finalmente lo logró. Tal como su escudo mental, su escudo físico se volvió transparente y fue capaz de levarlo como una segunda piel. Y con eso, estuvimos listos para viajar.

…oOo…

Una vez que la decisión de regresar a Forks estuvo tomada, Bella me pidió que marcara el número de Jasper en mi celular. Lo hice sin preguntas y se lo entregué. Ella aún tenía problemas apretando botones, ya lo había comprobado destruyendo montones de controles de la XBOX… Por suerte no había destrozado mi laptop!

-Hola hermano! Como está Bella? –Saludó Jasper al primer ring.

-Hola Jazz! Habla Bella, estamos bien y tú?

-Bien, todo ok… a qué debo el placer de tu llamada? -Jasper no era dado a charla sin sentido...

-Necesito que me hagas un favor…

-Lo que quieras.

-Necesito que le devuelvas sus manos a Edward…

-QUÉ? NO, POR NINGÚN MOTIVO! –Gritó Jasper interrumpiéndola –Bella no lo puedes haber perdonado, no después de lo que te hizo! -Rogó.

-Jasper confía en mí, no lo he perdonado, pero necesito que me hagas ese favor. No te puedo decir nada más por ahora…

-Ok –Suspiró –Sólo porque tú me lo pides… de lo contrario ya podría olvidar sus manos para siempre!

-Gracias Jasper, lo aprecio montones… Te quiero, mándale mi amor a Alice.

-En tu nombre hermanita, no puedo esperar a verte sin desear comerte.

-Yo tampoco puedo esperar. Gracias!

-No es nada. Adiós –Dijo y cortaron la comunicación.

-Y eso? –Pregunté a Bella levantando una ceja.

-Edward necesita sus manos para luchar conmigo, quiero que sea una pelea justa. Y quiero darle tiempo para que sus manos sanen… No sé cuánto se demoran las extremidades en volver a pegarse…

-Bueno –Suspiré –A menos confío en que Jasper lo va a hacer lo más doloroso posible.

-Cómo es eso?

-Para volver a pegar las partes se necesita veneno. Si el veneno es de otro vampiro, el proceso es extremadamente doloroso… Como en nuestra primera vez…

-Eso significa que me podría haber ahorrado ese dolor espantoso? –Dijo Bella empujándome.

-No Baby Bells, necesitaba formarte una cicatriz y para eso sólo mi veneno serviría.

-Oh… ok entonces… Bueno, espero que Jasper lo haga lo más lento y doloroso posible…

…oOo…

Al día siguiente partimos de regreso a Forks. Ya que no tendríamos problemas con la presencia de humanos, elegí una ruta alternativa que nos permitiría conocer algunas atracciones no tradicionales. Cosas que siempre había querido ver pero que a Rosalie no le interesaban en lo más mínimo. Seguro que Bella las disfrutaría.

Partimos desde Gardiner y cruzamos por el parque Yellowstone (donde aprovechamos de cazar un par de osos para cada uno) hasta Billings, donde pudimos ver el zapato del hombre más grande del mundo, un zapato tan enorme que cabría un bebé de un año dentro de él… Increíble. Bella no paró de reír y hasta se compró un par de camisetas de recuerdo.

Luego visitamos la vaca de dos cabezas. Eso fue… extraño… pero divertido!

Estos desvíos nos tomaron unas horas extra, pero no estábamos apurados y Bella DEBÍA ver esas atracciones.

Luego nos movimos al norte para pasar a Roundup, donde hay un árbol donde solían colgar criminales en los 1800s. Decía la historia que los últimos dos criminales que colgaron resultaron ser inocentes… Lástima! Tomamos montones de fotos, incluidas algunas de Bella colgándose del árbol por el cuello. Comenzamos a atraer una multitud y decidimos largarnos a toda prisa…

Ya de camino a Forks, visitamos las misteriosas Ringing Rocks, una enorme pila de rocas que al golpearlas con un martillo suenan como campanas desafinadas. El camino era horrible y estaba lloviendo, por lo que no había humanos a la vista. El bonus: Estaba plagado de osos. Fue la parada favorita de Bella: las rocas desafinadas.

Por último pasamos a visitar "The Dick and Jane´s Spot" en Ellensburg, un lugar creado por un matrimonio de artistas, (Dick y Jane) su perro Spot, donde se pueden apreciar montones de tótems y esculturas hechas con antiguos postes telefónicos y material de desecho. El lugar es increíble, y fue fácil llegar, ya que estaba ubicado frente a la compañía de bomberos y la estación de policía.

Tuvimos la suerte de que Jane estaba en casa y nos dio una visita guiada por su increíble jardín. Dick y Spot han muerto, pero ella sigue trabajando y creando fantásticas y coloridas esculturas. Bella y yo decidimos encargar algunas para nuestra casa en Montana. Seguro alegrarían nuestro jardín.

Una vez que terminamos nuestro pequeño roadside tour, nos dirigimos a Forks. En cuanto enfilamos en esa dirección nuestro estado de ánimo cambió, las bromas y risas murieron en nuestros labios y cada uno se enfrascó en sus pensamientos.

...oOo...

Al entrar al camino de tierra que llevaba a la mansión Cullen, detuve el jeep.

-Belly Bee… pase lo que pase quiero que sepas que te amo… -Dije seriamente tomando su mano entre las mías.

-Oh Em! –Dijo lanzándose a mis brazos –Teamoteamoteamo! Lo siento por todo lo que has tenido que aguantar conmigo estos últimos meses… pero quiero que sepas que lo aprecio muchísimo y que te voy a amar para siempre y que una vez que nos hayamos encargado de Edward mi única tarea en la vida va a ser hacerte feliz.

-Ya me haces feliz Hell´s Bells!

-Bueno entonces imagina cuánto más feliz te voy a hacer cuando tenga mi mente completamente enfocada en ti –Ronroneó con voz sexi... Oh mi imaginación!... Mi imaginación no se puede comparar con la realidad. Hicimos el amor en el jeep y tuvimos suerte de que algunas prendas de ropa sobrevinieron el ataque de nuestra pasión.

Lamentablemente a Bella ya no le quedaban más mudas de ropa, entre todas las paradas, cacerías y sexo que habíamos tenido en el camino, habíamos destrozado todo su equipaje.

Y yo no estaba en mejores condiciones.

Cuando descubrimos que tendríamos que presentarnos frente a la familia así, es harapos, medio desnudos y recién cogidos, nos miramos a los ojos, nos encogimos de hombros y echamos a reír. Nunca me cansaría de dar gracias por mi mujer!

…oOo…

Cuando llegamos a la casa todos nos esperaban en la puerta. Alice y Jasper sonrientes, Carlisle y Esme debatiéndose entre la alegría y la preocupación y Edward con una expresión neutra que me hizo imposible saber qué estaría pensando.

-Alice! –Gritó Bella bajándose del jeep en cuanto lo hube estacionado y se lanzó a los brazos de la enana que daba brincos de emoción.

-Oh Bella qué has estado haciendo! Mira cómo estás vestida! Emmett qué le hiciste? –Dijo Alice con las manos en su cintura mientras Bella abrazaba a Jasper. Estudié entonces a Bella y me di cuenta de que su atuendo era difícilmente apropiado para volver a ver a la familia… Sus largas piernas desnudas, bragas de "Las Chicas Superpoderosas", una camiseta medio rasgada del museo del zapato del hombre más grande del mundo y sin brasier…

Yo por mi parte al menos estaba cubierto por mis bóxers y una camisa a la que le habíamos arrancado todos los botones…

-Oh… mmmmh… nos atacó un oso! –Mintió Bella para diversión de todos los presentes (menos Eddy Boy que parecía hipnotizado en el trasero de mi Bella). _Eso Eddy, mira cabrón, que todo ese pedazo de mujer es mío_, pensé sonriendo.

Edward levantó la mirada y me miró con odio, por lo que imagino que Bella no estaba usando su escudo aún. Me entretuve imaginando cada una de nuestras escapadas sexuales, cada beso, cada declaración de amor. _Sufre hijo de puta, ella es mía!_

-Carlisle, Esme –Saludó Bella distante –Espero que se encuentren bien. No se preocupen por nosotros, nuestra visita será breve…

-Oh Bella! Perdónanos por favor! Tu eres nuestra hija, lo sentimos tanto por no darte todo nuestro apoyo desde el principio! Te amamos y siempre serás bienvenida en nuestra casa! –Lloriqueó Esme, pero no pareció convencer a Bella, que se mantuvo distante. Carlisle se limitó a bajar la cabeza en signo de vergüenza.

-Edward… -Dijo Bella mirándolo por primera vez.

-Bella…

-No sabes lo que he esperado este momento! –Dijo ella lanzándose contra él. Edward sólo alcanzó a levantar sus brazos en una posición defensiva, pero Bella, en un solo movimiento tomó ambas muñecas de Edward y saltó aterrizando sobre la espalda de Edward y arrancándole de cuajo ambos brazos. Edward gritó de dolor, Esme enterró su cabeza en el pecho de Carlisle y Alice y Jasper soltaron una carcajada.

-Así te quería tener asqueroso pervertido hijo de puta! –Gritó Bella y comenzó a dar bofetadas a Edward con sus propias manos. Era divertidísimo y yo saqué mi celular para grabarlo en video. Jasper sacó su celular y comenzó a sacar fotos.

-Bella lo siento! No fue mi intención! –Gimió Edward acurrucado en posición fetal mientras Bella seguía golpeándolo con sus propios brazos.

-No fue tu intención? NO FUE TU INTENCION? –Gritó –Me vas a decir que todo fue un accidente? Que te alimentaste de mí por accidente? Que quisiste violarme por accidente? Que acabaste con mi vida por accidente? –Para entonces Bella había empuñado las manos de Edward y le estaba dando con sus puños como la campeona de boxeo de Wii que es.

-Lo siento, perdí el control! Tú estabas gimiendo su nombre y yo no pude controlarme! Y entonces dijiste que lo amabas y no pude soportarlo! Lo siento! Lo siento, te juro que nunca habría querido hacerte daño!

-Cállate Gayward, maricón poco hombre! –Golpe de puño –La única vezque quisiste tocarme fue para matarme! Y acabaste en tus pantalones! Ewwwww! Me das asco… -Bofetada.

-Bella detente! –Gritó Alice sumida en una visión. Bella se detuvo en el acto y todos nos enfocamos en Alice –Victoria… viene en camino… y no viene sola!

-Aw! Mierda! Se nos acabó la diversión –Dije yo pateando a Edward en el culo cuando nadie estaba mirando. Bella me dio una mirada divertida y yo me encogí de hombros. Era hora de prepararse para una pelea de verdad.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Los lugares mencionados en el roadtrip son totalmente reales! Los pueden chequear en google.**

**Que tal darle una paliza a Eddy con sus propias manos? Jajajajajaja**

**Muchos cariños y saludos a todos sus padres!**


	25. Estoy en paz

**Hola a todos! Les cuento que no había publicado aún por que recibí tan poca respuesta en los dos últimos capítulos que me dio un berrinche y no quise escribir más! **

**Pero claro, sé que se lo debo a todos quienes sí han comentado y leído durante toda esta historia el terminar las cosas como corresponde. Ojalá les guste y abajo hay una nota sobre un posible outtake.**

**El tiempo que no escribí, en todo caso no estuvo perdido. Creé un blog para publicar mis historias con todos sus extras (fotos, playlists, banners y videos), así es que por favor den una vuelta por ahí. El link está en mi perfil y esta y mis otras historias ya están disponibles ahí.**

**Muchos cariños a todos y que disfruten!**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Capítulo 25**

Fight, fight, fight  
>Just push it away<br>Fight, fight, fight  
>Just push until it breaks<br>Fight, fight, fight  
>Don't cry at the pain<br>Fight, fight, fight  
>Or watch yourself burn again<br>Fight, fight, fight  
>Don't howl like a dog<br>Fight, fight,  
>Just fill up the sky<br>Fight, fight, fight  
>Fight til you drop<br>Fight, fight, fight  
>And never, never<br>Never stop

_Fight / The Cure_

**Bella POV**

La paliza que le di a Edward fue extrañamente anticlimática. Si bien había estado planeando mi venganza durante meses, odiando sus entrañas y la tierra por la que caminaba, al momento de ejecutarla… simplemente no fue lo que imaginé.

No es que me arrepienta de haberle arrancado los brazos ni de haberlo humillado golpeándolo con ellos… no, es simplemente que me di cuenta de lo estúpido e infantil que era mi deseo de venganza en el contexto de la guerra que se avecinaba.

La familia no sabía de la extensión de mis dones, por lo que en cuanto Alice tuvo su visión, el humor de todos cambió y Jasper se hizo cargo, comenzando a preparar estrategias de defensa y ataque.

Yo, después de consultar a Jasper, decidí llamar a Jacob para pedir ayuda de la manada. Emmett marcó en su celular el número que yo le dicté de memoria, y a los 3 rings contestó la querida voz de mi mejor amigo.

-Aló.

-Hola, Jake? Soy yo, Bella! –Exclamé aclarando que verdaderamente era yo, que había estado supuestamente muerta.

-Bella? Bells? Eres tú? –Preguntó con la voz esperanzada.

-Sí Jake, necesito verte, es urgente… pero tengo que advertirte… me transformé… soy vampiro ahora…

-Me lo imaginé –Gruñó –Pero necesito verte Bells, cuándo, dónde? –Dijo nuevamente entusiasmado.

-Ahora mismo… puedes venir a casa de los Cullens?

-Es un asunto "oficial"? –Preguntó.

-Eh… algo así…

-Entonces tiene que ser en territorio neutral. Dile a las sanguijuelas que nos veremos en la línea del tratado a las afueras del pueblo. Ello saben dónde.

-No puedo esperar a verte Jackey!

-Tampoco yo Belly the Kid –Dijo riendo. Aparentemente ese sobrenombre no me abandonaría. Una vez que juegas a los indios contra vaqueros y es como una jodida condena a muerte!

-Te quiero Jake.

-Te quiero Bells.

Con eso la reunión con los lobos fue fijada. Asistiríamos solamente Jasper, Carlisle y yo, lo cual no hizo muy feliz a Em, pero la idea era hacer la reunión lo más tranquila posible, y un grupo grande de vampiros pueden disturbar bastante a un pack de lobos adolecentes.

En cuanto llegamos al punto de reunión vi a Jacob vestido con sus típicos jeans recortados y flanqueado por un grupo de lobos, varios de ellos desconocidos para mí… La manada había crecido…

No me pude aguantar. Protegida por mi escudo físico no podía oler el supuesto olor desagradable de mi amigo, ni él podía oler mi olor a vampiro. En cuanto lo vi corrí a sus brazos y, cuidando de no apretarlo mucho, lo besé en ambas mejillas. Jake me apretó fuerte y me besó la coronilla, y pude sentir sus cálidas lágrimas mojando mi cabello.

-Oh Bells, no sabes cuánto te extrañé, pensamos que estabas muerta, pero esperaba… esperaba que no fuera así.

-Lo siento Jake... lo siento, debí tratar de llamarte, pero el cambio no ha sido fácil… recién estoy aprendiendo a controlarme.

-Cómo es que puedes controlarte? No deberías estar tratando de comerme o matarme?

-Mmmmmh… bueno, por lo que me dicen tu sangre debe saber asquerosa, y en cuanto a matarte… cómo podría querer matar a mi mejor amigo? –Pregunté mirándolo como si hubiera dicho la cosa más ridícula del mundo… que para mí era así.

Justo en ese momento escuchamos a Carlisle aclararse innecesariamente la garganta. Nos giramos a mirarlo y me di cuenta de que todos estaban esperando la verdadera razón de una reunión "oficial" entre lobos y vampiros.

Procedí a recapitular a todos los incidentes ocurridos desde el juego de baseball, la escuela de ballet, Victoria reclamando venganza, Laurent, etc. Y terminé diciendo que Alice había tenido una visión que aseguraba que Victoria y un pequeño ejército de neófitos atacarían Forks al día siguiente, esperando encontrarme humana y vulnerable.

Luego procedí a contarles sobre mi transformación, ahorrando los detalles más comprometedores para los Cullen, tratándolo todo como un simple accidente. Los lobos no estaban nada contentos, pero Carlisle les aseguró que una vez terminada la batalla, los Cullen desaparecerían de Forks para siempre y eso pareció apaciguarlos.

Por último, les conté acerca de mis nuevas habilidades como escudo, y Jake se burló de mí diciendo que por fin podría proteger a todo el mundo como había estado tratando de hacer desde siempre… el estudio de ballet era un buen ejemplo de eso… mi intento de salvar a mi madre y a los Cullen… sin buenos resultados…

Quedamos en reunirnos nuevamente por la noche par una sesión de entrenamiento "express" y para que nos familiarizáramos (todos menos yo) con la esencia de los demás para evitar ataques accidentales.

De regreso a la casa, le pedí a Carlisle que regresara por su cuenta y le informara a los demás de nuestra reunión mientras Jasper me acompañaba a cazar. En realidad lo que necesitaba era discutir con Jazz algo de estrategia con respecto a la pelea del día siguiente. Acordamos no decir nada a los demás para no ilusionarlos con un plan que probablemente no resultaría y dimos de baja un par de alces… asqueroso! Me quedo de todas formas con mis osos grizzly… Oh! Ahora extraño nuestro hogar… Montana.

En casa, Esme estaba actuando de enfermera para Edward, ayudando a Carlisle a pegarle los brazos y a darle de beber un par de bolsas de sangre donada en el hospital. Edward tendría los ojos rojos por un tiempo, pero al menos se recuperaría 10 veces más rápido que bebiendo alces. Y nos gustara o no, necesitábamos a Edward para la pelea.

Me dirigí a la habitación de Emmett y Rosalie, donde Em se encontraba empacando sus pertenencias en una caja y las de Rosalie en otra. Era una tarea triste y que removía muchos recuerdos, y comencé a retirarme para no interrumpir, pero Em se giró para mirarme a los ojos y abrió sus brazos para mí. Sin pensarlo me enterré en su cuello, aspirando su delicioso aroma y rodeándome de su cuerpo fuerte y enorme, que me hacían sentir segura y protegida.

-No te molesto? –Pregunté.

-Nunca.

-Quieres que te ayude? –Ofrecí tímidamente.

-Nada me gustaría más –Me dijo sonriendo… pero era una sonrisa que no alcanzó sus ojos. Em había amado a Rosalie, y por supuesto que le tenía que doler remover esas memorias.

Pasamos la tarde ordenando la habitación, y le entregamos a Esme todas las pertenencias de Rosalie para que se las enviara a Alaska o se las llevara a la nueva casa. Una vez que la habitación estuvo limpia de recuerdos, Emmett y yo hicimos el amor.

…oOo…

Por la noche todos los Cullen (y Em y yo, los McCarty´s) nos dirigimos a nuestra reunión de entrenamiento con los lobos. Nuevamente volví a agradecer al cielo que mis primeros meses como neófita hayan sido usados en aprender cosas útiles como pelear en lugar de tonterías como vestirme. Para eso estaban Alice y Em…

Los lobos se suponía que sólo observarían, y para diversión de todos, a Emmett le tocó hacer de neófito, ya que mi estilo de combate era mucho más estilizado que el suyo. Jasper estaba debidamente impresionado con mi progreso y me enseñó algunos movimientos que una vez aprendidos pude manejar con toda naturalidad… Las ventajas de la perfecta memoria muscular…

Edward sólo combatió con Esme y Carlisle, ya que cualquiera de los demás le habría arrancado alguna extremidad en el proceso…

Me dio un poco de pena… Edward va a terminar actuando de hijo único, sólo por siempre mientras todos los demás hacen sus vidas con sus parejas… Lo sé, él se lo buscó, pero aún así… pobre hijo de puta, virgen y sólo por la eternidad.

Luego de 7 horas de combate los lobos se retiraron y nosotros seguimos entrenando. Los lobos acordaron regresar una vez que se hubieran alimentado y descansado un poco… no convenía agotarlos antes de la batalla.

La familia se dispersó por un rato y Em y yo fuimos a cazar otra vez, tratando de mantener nuestras energías al máximo, especialmente yo, que estaba manipulando mi escudo físico por horas a la vez.

Luego de otra sesión de entrenamiento y otro break, y otro jodido alce, y sexo en el bosque con Emmy, y una nueva muda de ropa, nos reunimos con los lobos para emboscar al ejército de Victoria. De acuerdo a Alice, el total era de 17 neófitos más Victoria y un vampiro joven. Analizamos la ruta que seguirían y Jasper eligió el punto de encuentro que nos brindaría mayores ventajas estratégicas.

En el frente del ataque se ubicaron Emmett, Jasper y Edward. En los flancos estaba Alice y Esme. Y en la retaguardia, Carlisle y yo. Probablemente Carlisle había quedado a cargo de mi protección… como si la necesitara! Pero agradecí el gesto de todas maneras.

Los lobos estaban escondidos en los flancos tras los árboles, esperando impactar con la sorpresa, y estaban tan ansiosos como nosotros por tener una parte en la acción.

No debimos esperar demasiado. Los neófitos se acercaron corriendo sin control en un grupo compacto que facilitó mi tarea. Antes de que llegaran a colisionar con Em, Jazz o Edward, los encerré a todos en una burbuja gigante.

Jazz me miró divertido y procedió a encender una hoguera con la leña que habíamos dispuesto para la ocasión. Emmett estaba quejándose de cómo le robé la diversión y yo simplemente me encogí de hombros., Arriesgar a mi familia no es divertido!

Cuando la enorme hoguera estuvo lista separé una burbuja más pequeña con cinco de los neófitos en su interior. Los Cullen rodearon la burbuja y a la señal de Jasper la levanté. Los 5 neófitos fueron fácilmente despachados y repetí el proceso dándole 5 neófitos más a los Cullen y 7 a los lobos, que estaban lloriqueando por ser parte de la acción.

A los pocos minutos todo había terminado, no hubo una gran pelea pero en cambio sí hubo una enorme hoguera de humo púrpura y dulzón.

Sin decir nada a nadie me alejé lentamente hacia el bosque. El uso de un escudo físico tan masivo y poderoso me había drenado y necesitaba alimentarme… Apenas me había internado en el bosque y atacado a un pequeño alce, cuando fui emboscada por 2 vampiros. Victoria y un muchacho que parecía tener unos 22 años humanos y no más de un año como vampiro.

-Isabella… por fin nos vemos las caras… -Saludó Victoria –Veo que los Cullen decidieron conservar a su mascota… -Dijo en tono burlón.

-Jódete perra! –Le grité. El vampiro joven trató de lanzarse contra mí pero en un enorme esfuerzo (ya que aún no me alimentaba lo suficiente) encerré su cabeza en una burbuja y la cerré completamente, cortando su cabeza limpiamente. Wow! Cómo no se me había ocurrido hacer eso antes? Victoria emitió un grito de frustración y se lanzó contra mí.

Yo era una luchadora amateur en el mejor de los casos, pero a mi favor estaba la enorme rabia de Victoria, que se encontraba completamente ofuscada. Se lanzó contra mí y yo la esquivé tomando su brazo y pateé su tronco, arrancándole el brazo desde el codo.

Victoria gritó de dolor y volvió al ataque. Esta vez perdió un trozo de su hombro. Escupí veneno tratando de sacarme su sabor de mi boca.

-Te rindes perra? Si te rindes ahora todo va a terminar mucho más rápido. Si no, puedo seguir jugando contigo toooda la noche –Dije guiñándole un ojo. Esto la lanzó en un descuidado frenesí, atacándome nuevamente con su cara convertida en una mueca horrible, su boca chorreando veneno, sus ojos negros como el carbón.

Peor para ella, pensé. La ataqué una y otra vez, y tengo que reconocerlo, Victoria no se rindió. Lo último que removí fue su cabeza, y con eso todo acabó. No pude menos que respetarla… Si alguien matara a Em seguro que yo iniciaría un cruzada para eliminar al culpable. Lástima que la jodida perra nunca hubiera descubierto que quienes realmente mataron a su James fueron Em y Jazz.

Hice una pila con los trozos de cuerpos y tiré el encendedor zippo que Jazz nos dio a cada uno antes del combate. Hilos de humo púrpura se elevaron al cielo en remolinos y antes de pensar en retirarme, avisar a alguien o remover mi vista de la que alguna vez fue mi peor enemiga, me encontré entre los poderosos brazos de mi Emmy, mi alma gemela, mi amor.

-Estaba preocupado! –Gruñó contra mi cabello.

Y ahí nos quedamos juntos, mirndo los cuerpos arder… de ahora en adelante sólo seríamos él y yo, ya no había nada ni nadie que nos lo impidiera, ahora sí podíamos ser felices.

Conseguí mi venganza, simplemente no de la manera que supuse al regresar a Forks… Estaba en paz.

&&&Fin&&&

**Ahí l tienen… el fin de nuestra historia. Si recibo 20 reviews de este capítulo haré un outtake de Em y Bella, y Jake y Keyra en Montana.**

**Ha sido un enorme placer escribir esta historia para ustedes, espero que me sigan acompañando en mi próxima aventura, "Renacer".**

**Y no olviden visitar mi blog (link en mi perfil) donde encontrarán videos, fotos, banners y playlists para cada una de mis historias.**

**Millones de abrazos y hasta la próxima! **


	26. Epílogo

**Aquí está el epílogo que les debía! Está dedicado en especial a Zavacullen, que cuando mis historias no le gustan, me lo dice y me impulsa a tratar de escribir mejor. Gracias chica! Tus malos comentarios duelen pero me hacen crecer.**

**Y a todos los Juanes y Juanas por ahí! Feliz santo!**

**Y gracias a todos quienes siguen leyendo a mi Paul y mi Peter… Y no olviden visitar mi blog para ver los extras!**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Epílogo**

I'll marry my lover in a place to admire  
>I don't have to even ask her I can look in her eyes<br>And thank God that I am forgiven  
>I thank all my friends<br>To say I've been truer or they forgotten  
>Weary my mind is to say the least<br>It's been awful hard to just stand on my feet  
>I think I'll slow down if I am able<br>I won't drown in the ocean  
>Or starve in my place at the table<br>Lucky ones are we all til it is over  
>Everyone near and far<br>When you smile the sun it peaks through the clouds  
>Never die for always be around and around and around<p>

_Marry song / Band of Horses_

**Bella POV**

Em y yo regresamos pronto a casa en Montana. No me gustaba el esquema familiar de los Cullen, y no sentía que Esme fuera mi madre y menos que Carlisle fuera mi padre. Charlie tendría por siempre ese lugar en mi corazón.

Edward y Rosalie por supuesto eran un caso aparte. Los evitamos como a la peste.

Aunque Em y Jasper insistían en terminar lo que yo había comenzado en términos de castigar a Edward, la verdad es que no estaba en mí hacerlo. Una desmembración completa, una desmembración parcial, la humillación de ser golpeado frente a toda la familia con sus propias extremidades y encima de todo terminar solo y virgen repitiendo la secundaria una y otra vez por siempre? En mis libros Edward ya había sido castigado. No estaba en mí guardarle rencor.

De hecho, ya no sentía por él absolutamente nada, no quería volver a verlo nunca más.

…oOo…

Mi primer año como neófita fue… interesante.

Mi control sobre mis impulsos era patético, por lo que actuaba de acuerdo a lo que sentía en el momento sin importar que esto fuera rabia, sed o lujuria… Pobre Em, se pasaba el tiempo reparando la casa de mis ataques de rabia, cazando conmigo, o teniendo sexo conmigo estilo Tarzán.

Es divertido, pero nunca me acostumbré a usar ropa…

Sí, me visto cuando tenemos visitas o cuando Em necesita concentrarse en algo, pero por gusto? Definitivamente estaba más cómoda desnuda.

Cuando íbamos a la ciudad y debía vestirme (Em me seguía vistiendo, simplemente porque me gustaba que lo hiciera y a él no parecía importarle), me sentía como un perrito poodle con un vestido. Tal vez bonito, pero extraña y poco natural.

Con el tiempo nos asentamos en una rutina en la cual Em comenzó a trabajar en la ciudad como contratista haciendo reparaciones y obras menores (decía que le gustaba trabajar con las manos), y yo estudié en Bozeman, en la Universidad de Montana Lenguas Modernas y Literatura con mención en Enseñanza de Francés, tomando cursos intensivos y online, de modo de seguir estando la mayor parte del tiempo en casa, el único lugar donde me sentí verdaderamente a salvo y feliz.

…oOo…

Pasado mi primer año en esta nueva vida, un día Em se encerró en el garaje (convertido en su taller de carpintería) y se dedicó trabaja en un proyecto secreto durante 3 días, durante los cuales apenas lo vi.

Decidí no molestarlo, a que me gustaba que cada uno tuviera derecho a sus secretos y privacidad a pesar de vivir solos y juntos.

A media tarde del cuarto día Em dijo

-Estamos listos –Con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Listos para qué?

-Listos. Ahora nos vamos a bañar. Yo a la ducha, tú a un baño de tina.

-Separados? –Dije haciendo un puchero.

-Sip, separados –Dijo besándome apasionadamente y se largó.

Mientras me daba mi baño de tina sentí un par de autos llegar a nuestra casa. Inmediatamente me cubrí con mi escudo físico pensando que podían ser humanos relacionado con el trabajo de Em. Pero mi teoría se vino al suelo cuando entró al baño sin golpear no otra que mi hermana Alice.

-Bella! Estás aún en la tina! Está atrasada! –Exclamó sin decir ni hola.

-Alice? Qué haces aquí? –Dije poniéndome de pié y chorreando agua por todos lados mientras me lanzaba a sus brazos. Qué más daba que estuviera desnuda?

-Agh! Bella! Tienes suerte de que ahora nos vamos a cambiar de ropa! Arruinaste mi vestido! –Dijo haciendo un puchero.

-Es agua Alice, se seca –Dije exasperada. La ropa no me importaba un comino –Jazz está aquí?

-Sip, y Jacob y Keyra, así es que ojo, no te los comas!

-Oh! Jake! –Dije tratando de correr a saludarlo. Alice me hizo una zancadilla y terminé sobre mi estómago en medio de mi habitación.

-Estás desnuda Bella! –Me dijo Alice.

-Oh… demonios!

-Ok, primero que nada, sécate. Tenemos mucho que hacer -Dijo Alice mientras tomaba una pequeña maleta que yo sabía era su neceser de maquillaje y cuidado capilar.

-Bien –Dije suspirando. No tenía sentido quejarme, la cosa claramente estaba funcionando sin mi opinión.

Me senté en la cama mientras Atice jugaba con mi pelo y luego con mi rostro. Cuando lucí como ella esperaba, tomó un porta traje de encima de la cama y sacó de él un vestido corto de seda de color marfil.

-Póntelo –Ordenó mientras ella sacaba un segundo vestido de color rosa pálido del mismo porta traje.

-Vamos a salir? –Pregunté mientras me vestía.

-Eso espero, no lo sé –Dijo Alice. Entre Jacob y yo nublábamos completamente su visión –Ahora los zapatos- Ordenó. Al menos los tacones no eran obscenamente altos…

-Ok, Em te está esperando abajo. Anda a encontrarlo mientras yo termino de arreglarme –Dijo mientras retocaba su perfecto peinado frente al espejo.

Yo bajé las escaleras lentamente, no acostumbrada al uso de zapatos. Em me esperaba al pié de la escalera luciendo arrebatador en su terno negro, camisa blanca y corbata azul. Wow! La salida de esta noche sería a un lugar elegante!

-Belly Boo, te ves preciosa –Dijo besándome suavemente.

-Y tu Emmy, te ves delicioso –Dije guiñándole un ojo.

-Belly Bear –Suspiró - yo sé que esta no es la manera tradicional de hacer las cosas, pero… aquí va! –Y poniéndose de rodillas me extendió un anillo preguntó –Isabella Marie Swan, me harías el honor de ser mi esposa?

-Em… yo… sisisisisisisisisisis! –Dije abrazándolo y calzándome el anillo. Ya no me asustaba el matrimonio, llevábamos bastante tiempo juntos y cada día lo amaba más. Y además para todos los efectos, yo actuaba como Bella McCarty, bien podíamos hacerlo legal.

-Uf! Qué bueno –Me dijo Em besándome –Porque Jacob, Jasper y Keyra están esperando afuera con el ministro.

-Qué? Ahora? –Dije entrando en un ataque de pánico.

-Por qué crees que estás vestida de blanco?

-Este no es un vestido de novia –Argumenté.

-Lo es si te casas en él –Respondió Alice mientras bajaba la escalera –Shu, shu –Dijo haciendo señas a Em para que se largara y me extendió un sencillo ramo de tulipanes de color rosa, mis favoritos.

Jacob entró a la casa y me abrazó. Su presencia me calmó. Lamentablemente no pudimos conversar en ese momento, ya que aparentemente la ceremonia ya había empezado. Alice salió de la casa caminando a tomar su puesto como dama de honor y Jake me tomó del brazo y me entregó a Em, que sonreía radiante en el interior de una maravillosa pérgola de madera tallada. El barniz olía fresco… sería esto lo que había estado construyendo en su taller? Aposté que sí. Oh Em… te amo tanto!

La ceremonia fue sencilla con sólo nuestros 4 amigos y el ministro para presenciarla, pero fue exactamente lo que habría soñado. Después de la ceremonia fuimos a un bar para que los humanos pudieran comer y beber y los vampiros pudiéramos beber y bailar.

La mejor fiesta de boda que podría imaginar! Keyra terminó borracha y teniendo sexo con Jake en el auto, Alice y yo hicimos un espectáculo de body shots de tequila y Em y yo terminamos teniendo sexo en el techo del bar, bajo las estrellas.

Mi vestido de novia no resistió nuestra pasión… debí regresar a casa usando la camisa de Em.

Alice prometió tratar de repararlo o al menos usar la tela para hacer una funda de almohada o algo así para conmemorar el día más feliz de nuestras vidas.

…oOo…

Con los años debimos mudarnos para no levantar sospechas. Gracias a mis estudios en francés decidimos que Francia sería un buen lugar para empezar de nuevo. La campiña francesa para ser más específicos.

Luego fue Italia, en las cercanías de Nápoles.

Luego España, en los maravillosos alrededores de Sevilla.

Luego Grecia, en Kalamata, junto al mar…

Y así una y otra y otra vez…

A veces vivimos solos, a veces con Jasper y Alice…

Los años pasaron y todo cambió a nuestro alrededor… El mundo cada vez más moderno, contaminado y sobre poblado. Nosotros siempre moviéndonos de un lugar a otro… Pero lo que nunca cambió fue nuestra relación.

Em y yo somos algo sólido, verdadero e inmutable. Em y yo somos para siempre.

**&&&FIN&&&**


End file.
